


Et si on écrivait ...

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, French National Team, Friendship, Love, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS comme beaucoup l'ont fait avant moi !1- Neymar/Kylian Mbappé2- Marco Verratti/Christopher Nkunku3- Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba4- Lucas Hernández/Hugo Lloris5- Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba6- Corentin Tolisso/Lucas Hernández/Benjamin Pavard7- PSG8- Alphonse Areola/Leandro Paredes9- Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba10- Presnel Kimpembe/Julian Draxler & Neymar/Kylian Mbappé11- Presnel Kimpembe/Julian Draxler12- Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris13- Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos





	1. Avant-propos

Bref, j'ai décidé de commencer un recueil. Je ne sais pas si je serais très active ou régulière dessus mais j'en avais quand même envie parce que ça change plutôt des fics. Je pense écrire un peu sur tous les couples que je connais et voilà, j'ai plus grand-chose d'autre à dire.

Si vous voulez un couple en particulier ou avez une idée précise, sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions !

Bonne lecture...


	2. Inquiétude (Neymar x Kylian Mbappé)

Kylian sourit moins en ce moment quand il joue. Ce n'est une surprise pour personne. Tout le monde a pu le remarquer. Quelque chose de froid est dans son cœur, une sorte d'agacement. Peut-être qu'il est trop jeune pour avoir à gérer la pression, les fans, son jeu.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'a pas envie d'en faire une raison. Il essaie de rassurer son entourage, ses coéquipiers. Mais tous la voit. Cette sorte de tristesse qui émane de lui. Il ne semble pas aller  _bien_.

Cette idée est renforcée lors de leur match contre l'Islande. Presque aucun sourire ne prend place sur le visage du français même quand il donne ses passes décisives. Quand il marque, il ne célèbre pas non plus.

Le match se termine sur leur victoire et c'est léger mais ça se sent qu'il est heureux sans trop l'être. Il est quelque part ailleurs. Distrait par je ne sais quoi. Une chose qui l'empêche d'être totalement lui-même.   
Toute l'équipe veut y remédier. Personne n'aime le voir comme ça.

 

**Hugo Lloris**

 

Si toute l'équipe a remarqué le mal-être de leur coéquipier, Hugo n'est certainement pas une exception. Habituellement il est même le premier à remarquer quand quelque chose ne va pas. Il est aux aguets.

En tant que capitaine, il veut faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits, que tout le monde s'entende bien et s'y sente à sa place. Alors, s'il y a un problème, il essaie de le résoudre bien sûr.

Ils ont gagné et la fête se fait doucement mais sûrement dans les vestiaires. Ils sont heureux mais ont conscient que ils auront d'autres victoires à faire s'ils veulent aller à l'euro, s'ils veulent le gagner. Et au milieu de cette jolie ambiance, Kylian soupire douloureusement.

 

— Ça ne va pas Kylian ?

 

Ce dernier relève la tête, étonné de cette soudaine intervention. Et fait un mouvement de main léger.

 

— Si, si. T'inquiète.

 

Ça peut été lourd, il le sait. Mais il se doit d'insister par inquiétude pour le plus jeune. Quand n'importe lequel membre de l'équipe a traversé des difficultés, tout s'est toujours arrangé quand il s'est confié.

 

— Tout le monde le sait, quelque chose ne va pas. Tu n'est pas comme d'habitude ...

— Lâche-moi. Il n'y a rien c'est tout.

 

Son ton est équivoque et il quitte la pièce rapidement. Cette fois c'est au tour d'Hugo de soupirer devant une telle obstination.

 

**Paul Pogba**

 

Ayant assisté à l'échauffourée, Paul fronce les sourcils, assez surpris. Il est arrivé que Kylian soit en colère ou fatigué mais qu'il envoie bouler le capi comme ça. Ça c'est surprenant ! Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge et il se récolte un regard noir de la part du-dit.

 

— Tu pourras te moquer quand t'auras essayé de faire quelque chose, toi.

 

Cette phrase le coupe net. Oups. Même Anto, son Anto, lui jette un regard moqueur. Mais il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller.

 

— Ben oui, je vais essayé. Puis, pendant qu'on y est, toute l'équipe devrait essayer. Après tout, au bout du quinzième refus de se confesser essuyé, le seizième marchera peut-être !

 

Cette fois, c'est l'ensemble de leurs coéquipiers qui les regarde curieusement ayant forcément entendu la fin de la phrase de Paul au vu de combien il a haussé le ton.

 

— C'est quoi ton problème ? Demande Antoine avec froideur.

— J'ai juste ... je ne pense pas être celui qu'il veut voir.

 

Et quand son meilleur ami s'engage dans le couloir son sac à la main sans un regard, il se sent mal. Mais en même temps, s'il a raison (et il pense avoir raison), Kylian ne veut vraiment pas le voir lui.

 

**Antoine Griezmann**

 

Antoine est agacé par la réaction de Paul. Quoique agacé ne serait pas le bon mot. Il a bien envie d'aider leur petit prodige mais le soucis c'est comment ? Surtout quand ce dernier est très doué pour les esquiver.

Puis, demain ils s'en vont de nouveau de Clairefontaine pour retourner dans leur club, faute à leur prochain match en juin. Alors, le soir, il va le trouver au seul endroit où il est sur d'être : sa chambre. Il entre sans frapper et le trouve les yeux dans le vide, la télé allumée sur une chaîne quelconque.

 

— Kylian, tu ne peux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

— Ce n'est pas important. Je me sens juste idiot. Je ... je vais essayer de régler ça. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter.

 

Mais c'est ce genre de phrase qui le fait justement s'inquiéter. Parce qu'il se sent triste que Kylian essaie de tout arranger par lui-même. Partager son fardeau à plusieurs ce n'est pas mieux ?

 

— Alors va au moins t'excuser auprès du capi, il s'inquiétait juste pour toi.

— ...tu as raison.

 

Et quand son interlocuteur se lève, ils quittent tous les deux la pièce. Il n'a toujours aucune explication alors il ne se sent pas apaisé pour autant. C'est précisément quand il se fait ce genre de réflexion que Paul passe devant lui.

 

— Attends !

— Hum ? Ah, Grizou. Tu ne m'en veux plus pour tout à l'heure j'espère ?

— Viens avec moi, tu vas parler.

 

À ces mots, Paul n'esquisse pas une mine ravie mais décide de s'en contenter et passe un bras presque possessif autour de sa taille.   
Ils vont dans sa chambre. Antoine sait pertinemment que son coéquipier est au courant de quelque chose vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il peut toujours essayer de le cuisiner.

 

**Florian Thauvin**

 

Comme son meilleur ami n'a pas l'air en forme, Florian l'a cherché pendant probablement toute la soirée. Avant que Alphonse ne lui rappelle un poil amusé qu'il n'avait pas regardé dans sa chambre.

Il s'apprête à y aller quand Kylian débarque finalement dans le salon et engage la conversation avec Hugo.

 

— Tu vois, même pas besoin de chercher pendant trois ans ou de te déplacer, magique non ?

— Ahaha, très drôle, merci Al.

 

Puis comme son ami affiche une drôle de tête, plutôt triste, il se dirige à ses côtés.

 

— Ky ! Pourquoi on se ferait pas un petit FIFA ? OM-PSG ?

— D'accord, si tu me promets de pas prendre le seum après ta défaite !

— N'importe quoi d'abord !

 

Un rire leur échappe et pendant un instant il se sent heureux d'avoir réussi à changer les idées de son coéquipier, en espérant que ça puisse durer.

Quelques autres français viennent autour d'eux, encourageant au choix l'un ou l'autre. Comme Alphonse vient se placer derrière lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 

— Désolé je vais pas pouvoir t'encourager hein.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, Areola !

— Sois pas vexé juste pour ça Flotov.

— Je suis pas vexé, faut bien des gens pour défendre le perdant.

— Je t'entends Florian ! S'écrie Kylian à seulement quelques mètres.

 

Le match est engagé et, d'une certaine manière, il n'est pas vraiment surpris quand il perd 3-1. (Il peut toujours prétendre qu'il en fait exprès pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami.)

 

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Le retour aux entraînements avec le PSG le met en joie. Presnel a apprécié la pause, bien sûr mais là, il retrouve son Julian d'amour. Alors comment ne peut-il pas être heureux ?

Ils se saluent avec un câlin et les autres français font de même avec tous leurs coéquipiers. Sauf Kylian en fait. Il est poli, les salue, mais l'enthousiasme n'est pas non plus le plus présent.

Il n'est pas aveugle ni idiot. Il sait additionner un plus un. Il sait pertinent quand son ami a commencé à perdre son sourire. Match retour contre Manchester. Un match dur pour eux à plusieurs titre. Dur pour lui aussi. Il ne veut plus y penser.

Alphonse et lui échangent un regard concerné mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à être désemparés par la situation. À côté d'eux, Dani, Christo et Neymar semblent attristés par le spectacle. Thiago engage la conversation. Le soucis, c'est de savoir ce qui ne va pas exactement par rapport à Kylian.

 

— Pres, tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ?

 

Il se tourne vers Julian qui le regard avec des yeux inquiets. Il a du mal à retenir un sourire. Tout le monde est concerné par le mal-être du plus jeune, PSG ou équipe de France et ça, ça lui fait chaud au cœur. Ça c'est ce qu'une équipe est censée être. Reste plus qu'à trouver  **la**  personne qui saura lui transmettre ses intentions.

 

— Nous, peut-être pas. Mais lui, je pense que oui.

 

Et un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de l'allemand quand il voit qui il désigne.

 

**Kylian Mbappé**

 

Kylian est assis dans son canapé, un goût amer dans la bouche. Enfin, il est lassé. Il se laisse glisser et ferme les yeux.

Il est conscient des efforts de tout son entourage, de tous ses coéquipiers. Dans leurs esprits doivent flotter la même question. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il aurait souhaité être un meilleur acteur et pouvoir prétendre n'avoir aucun soucis.

Peut-être que c'est bien qu'il ne le soit pas. Parce que au moins les gens savent qu'il a des problèmes. Pas qu'il soit le genre à mettre les autres au courant de sa vie privée. En plus, il compte régler ses problèmes seul. Ça va.

En fait ça le dérange d'être aussi faible. D'être aussi facilement atteint quand ça ne devrait pas être le cas. S'il veut rester dans le monde du football alors il ne devrait pas être mal pour si peu. Mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces malheureusement.

Peu importe la manière dont il l'aborde, il revient toujours au même point dans son problème. C'est lui le problème, voilà tout.   
Ses réflexions sont interrompues par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée.

 

**Neymar**

 

Kylian est mal en point. Ce constat le rend presque malade. Il veut trouver ce qui ne va pas et arranger la situation. Il veut que le sourire de son ami revienne. Il s'en sent encore plus concerné que tous leurs autres coéquipiers.

Et ces derniers le charrient bien avec ça d'ailleurs. Des remarques, des sous-entendus qu'il fait semblant de ne pas voir. Il ne veut pas y réagir. Compliqué cependant. Après l'entraînement du PSG, l'objet de son attention est le premier à sortir.

 

— Alors ? Lui demande Dani avec inquiétude.

 

Il met quelques instants avant de comprendre que ce dernier pense qu'il sait ce qu'a leur ami. En même temps, il a passé tout son entraînement avec. Bizarrement ils n'ont pas du tout évoqué le sujet.

 

— Rien du tout. Je suis au courant de rien.

— Quoi ? J'étais pourtant sûr que tu serais la personne à qui il se confierait !

 

Et Christo semble presque être déçu que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Neymar hausse doucement les épaules.

 

— On n'en a pas parlé.

— Et t'attends quoi ?

 

Il se tourne pour tomber face à Presnel qui semble plutôt sévère. Une sorte d'agacement se glisse en lui.

 

— Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous ?

 

Il n'a même pas besoin d'entendre une réponse, il le voit dans leurs regards. Ça leur semble si évident. Ça le frappe d'ailleurs comme une évidence.

Il récupère son sac et sort rapidement dehors. Il prend place dans sa voiture et va direction une maison dont il connaît l'adresse par cœur. Arrivé là-bas, il sonne et se fait ouvrir plutôt rapidement.

 

— Hey, Ky, t'as un moment pour moi ?

 

À ces mots, le plus jeune se décale et le laisse passer. Il va directement s'asseoir sur le canapé et son regard s'adoucit quand son coéquipier prend place en face de lui.

 

— Tu sais qu'on doit avoir cette conversation.

— Oh non. Pas toi aussi Ney. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Écoute, Kylian. Je ne te jugerai pas et je t'écouterai en entier. Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord ?

 

Parce ce regard, ces « symptômes », il les a déjà connus au cours de sa carrière. Il en reconnaît plutôt bien les causes mais il n'a pas envie de s'avancer. Il veut que Kylian le lui dise honnêtement.

 

— Je ... j'y arrive plus, avoue-t-il finalement d'une voix basse. Les critiques, les médias, les fans, ça me pourrit tout. Et j'ai commencé à me remettre en question. À me demander ce que je faisais. Pourquoi. Et les critiques étaient toujours là à chaque fois. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer mais ça revient toujours plus fort. Comment tu fais Ney ?

 

À ces mots, son cœur se serre douloureusement. Il ne veut pas que son ami ait à vivre ces épreuves-là, jamais agréables pour personne. Alors, avec douceur, il vient le prendre dans ses bras, nourrissant ses sentiments grandissant dans sa poitrine.

 

— Ça ne s'oublie ou s'ignore jamais totalement. Mais il y a souvent des gens qui aident. Tes coéquipiers, tes proches sont là et te supportent. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas enlever. Alors au lieu de regarder les critiques, regarde ce que eux ont à dire. Garde chaque petit mot, louange dans un coin de ta tête et laisse les ressortir quand tu es au plus mal. On tient à toi Kylian. Et je ... je tiens à toi aussi.

 

Leurs coéquipiers parisiens ont sûrement eu raison en disant que Ky l'attendait lui pour se confier. Car ce dernier semble relâcher toute la pression accumulée car il resserre l'étreinte et laisse glisser ce qui ressemble à des sanglots brisés de sa bouche.

 

— Tu trouves toujours les mots justes.

 

Ces mots murmurés dans le creux de son oreille le font sourire.

 

— Avoue que tu m'attendais pour te sentir mieux.

— Tu as juste tendance à trop bien voir en moi. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde puisse le faire.

— C'est vrai.

 

Il peut le faire parce qu'il a toujours prêté une grande attention au plus jeune. Hier comme aujourd'hui. Maintenant qu'ils marchent côte à côte, il laisse leurs ressemblances être le point qui les relie. Et son affection pour lui aussi.

 

— Peut-être que j'apprécie que tu sois celui qui puisse me rassurer, me comprendre.

— Comment ça ?

 

Puis, se détachant de l'étreinte, le français déclare et est-ce que Neymar rêve ou ce semble être des rougeurs sur ses joues ? Dur à dire.

 

— Je tiens à toi aussi.

 

Ce n'est pas une surprise que, quelques minutes plus tard, leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Kylian semble s'y adonner tout entier et, bien entendu, c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il y répond.   
Quand ils se détachent, il se permet de garder le visage de l'autre dans ses mains en coupe.

 

— Ça veut bien dire que tu m'aimes. J'ai pas imaginé des choses ?

— Non c'est ça, Ky. Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je t'aime.

— Cool, moi aussi. On sort ensemble alors ?

— En toute logique.

 

Un blanc avant qu'ils n'échangent un regard et éclatent de rire. Un rire soulageant qui libère quelque chose au plus profond d'eux. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore et encore. Et il serre contre lui son désormais petit-ami, essayant de le réconforter, de faire taire cette peine et cette rage au plus profond de lui.

Au prochain match ensemble, il essayera de lui faire garder le moral, de ne pas penser à tous ces gens. Il sera à ses côtés et l'appuiera. Mais surtout, l'aimera, l'aimera, quitte à lui faire tout oublier sauf lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un premier OS de fait. Bon, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de parce que, à mes yeux, ça comporte beaucoup de choses que je n'aime pas. Mais bon, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié plus que moi !


	3. Use me (Marco x Christopher)

****« Ouais, tu me conduis à ta porte d'entrée,

Mais tu me gardes enfermé à l'extérieur.

Bébé, c'est bon,

Tu peux m'utiliser quand tu veux.

Bébé, c'est bon,

Utilise-moi quand tu veux. »

 

 **Christopher** **Nkunku**

 

La sueur s'ajoute à l'atmosphère déjà bien chargée alors que les mains de Marco creusent ses hanches encore une fois et que ses lèvres laissent des marques ravageuses sur lui. Les coups de reins rapides le font gémir. Christopher vient dans un râle et l'italien ne tarde pas à le rejoindre.

 

Ils sont allongés tous les deux dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre et il profite simplement. Il respire l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne discrète de son amant, se laisse aller à l'étreinte forte de ses bras et contemple le visage serein de l'homme qui ne lui appartient que pour la nuit.

 

Toujours ça. Des One-night-stand. Pas plus pas moins. Alors quand il se retrouve comme ça, seul éveillé et que Verratti ne s'en est pas encore allé avec le matin, il essaie de mémoriser des détails, de les garder comme des trésors. C'est ces rares moments qui l'aident à tenir tous les jours.

 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il laisse son coéquipier l'utiliser comme ça alors que ce dernier a une femme. En fait si, il sait. Au fond, il a toujours été conscient de ses stupides sentiments pour le plus âgé. Il l'a voulu. Alors quand il s'est offert à lui, il n'a pas refusé.

 

Il aurait dû faire ça pourtant. Dire non. Parce que la première fois, son ami a semblé beaucoup alcoolisé. Ce n'était pas correct de profiter de lui mais il a sorti des mots. Et quels mots. Plein de douceur. Des « Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi » et des « Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta valeur à mes yeux ». Ses barrières sont tombées une à une. Quelle erreur.

 

Déjà le lendemain, Christo est bien redescendu quand de l'autre parisien il n'y a eu plus aucune trace. Dans son lit ou dans sa maison. Pas un mot, rien. Est-ce tout ce que ça vaut aux yeux de Marco ? Rien ? Il a mis une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir s'en remettre à peu près, avant d'arrêter de pleurer tous les soirs, tellement la découverte l'avait anéanti et laissé brisé.

 

Et encore, l'italien est revenu le voir. À plusieurs reprises. Et il n'a jamais refusé. Peut-être parce qu'il est conscient que c'est la seule manière pour lui de le faire sien. Il ne l'aura pas autrement. Car, bien que son amant le fasse dans le dos de sa femme, il ne compte pas la quitter.

 

Puis il est jeune. Cinq ans les sépare et, putain, l'écart ne lui a jamais semblé aussi énorme. Avant, quand ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils avaient réussi à faire tomber toutes les barrières entre eux, leur relation amicale était idéale. Maintenant, c'est juste le bordel. Quoique Verratti soit très doué pour prétendre que tout va bien.

 

Il se sent idiot. Tellement idiot de recommencer encore et encore son erreur, de se laisser briser en mille morceaux par son coéquipier. Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, il est pris dans une spirale infernale. Ses sentiments pour le plus âgé sont un poison qui le ronge trop vite.

 

Le lendemain, il se réveille seul et ce n'est pas une surprise. Au lieu de la douleur insupportable qu'il ressent toujours au cœur, aujourd'hui il ne sent que du vide. C'est calme, presque mort. Lassé, il dirait.

 

Contrairement à d'habitude, Christopher ne se lève pas immédiatement pour aller constater que Marco n'est, non toujours pas, juste allé dans la cuisine préparer un petit-déjeuner mais qu'il est bien parti. Souvent, c'est la dernière étape pour lui montrer que son rêve est une nouvelle fois par terre, piétiné par l'italien.

 

Alors, d'un pas lent et sans envie, il se dirige plutôt vers la douche pour laver toutes les traces de la nuit dernière. Qui ne partent pas évidemment. Comment effacer des morsures et des suçons ? Faute de quoi, il essaie jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge et à vif. Ça ne part pas. Il en est presque frustré.

 

Une fois séché et habillé, il descend rapidement ses marches d'escalier et passe devant la cuisine vide pour récupérer son téléphone sur la table basse. Un goût amer s'installe dans sa gorge et il n'y arrive pas. Ses émotions ne semblent plus être connectées à lui. Il ne ressent rien, parce que la déception l'a déjà envahi tant et tant de fois.

 

En fait, la vérité c'est que Christo n'attend plus rien. Il n'y croit plus. Alors ses sentiments se meurent. Mais il n'arrive pas à séparer ceux qui concernent Verratti du reste alors il perd tout. Tout et tout. Jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui il est.

 

Sa tête tombe dans ses mains et un sanglot lourd et fatigué lui échappe. Combien de temps encore doit-il ...?

Non.

 

Ça doit s'arrêter.

 

« Quand il n'y a plus personne à ta porte d'entrée,

Quand il n'y a plus personne à dénier,

Quand il n'y a plus personne dans les ténèbres,

Je pense que tu réalises enfin »

 

 **Marco** **Verratti**

 

Quand Christopher ne répond pas à son premier message, il ne s'en inquiète pas vraiment. Après tout, son ami a aussi sa vie, ce n'est pas une surprise qu'il n'aie pas vu ou ne lui aie pas répondu.

 

Son texto demande juste s'ils se voient ce soir ? Comme il n'y aucune réponse, il suppose que c'est un non. Puis, le lendemain à l'entraînement, quand le français met une certaine distance entre eux, il peut s'avouer être blessé.

 

— Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

 

C'est ce qu'il demande alors qu'ils sont en train de s'étirer à la fin de la pratique.

 

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 

— Ne fais pas semblant ! Tu as ignoré mes messages et tu as quasiment refusé de me parler pendant toute la séance.

 

Son coéquipier soupire brusquement, l'air sans envie. Marco n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive. Toutes ces nuits passées ensemble ... il a encore la sensation de leur bouche l'une sur l'autre.

 

— Ça ne va pas ?

 

Et l'atmosphère le fait sentir comme s'il a posé une question beaucoup trop évidente. À ce moment précis Christo se laisse tomber au sol et prend son visage dans ses mains en un sanglot étranglé.

 

— Comment tu veux que ça aille bien ? Comment tu veux que je me sente heureux ?

 

— Mais ... Christo-

 

— Je n'en peux plus d'accord ? J'ai essayé de continuer parce que c'était la seule chose que tu pouvais me donner de toi mais c'est trop. Mes sentiments me déchirent. Et savoir que tu ne ressens rien d'autre pour moi ça me tue. Désolé.

 

Alors, Nkunku se lève et part vers les vestiaires en courant et il est laissé là, sans avoir compris ce qui vient de se passer. Leurs coéquipiers lui lancent des regards interrogateurs auxquels il ne sait pas répondre et comme la fin de l'entrainement est annoncé, il rentre chez lui.

 

Il a matière à réfléchir. Dire qu'il n'a jamais remarqué les sentiments du plus jeune à son égard serait un mensonge. Est-ce qu'il s'en est servi ? Qu'est-ce que ces longues et torrides soirées ont voulu dire à ses yeux ?

 

Il cherche et chercher. Chez lui, il retrouve sa femme et il ne surprend toujours pas de culpabilité à son intention. Au contraire, il continue à penser à ce qu'il peut faire pour récupérer Christopher.

 

Une semaine passe, puis deux, puis un mois. Les jours s'écoulent douloureusement. La perte est trop grande. Même dans les vestiaires ils ne se parlent quasiment plus. De petites choses continuent à le faire espérer en secret.

 

Des bouts de conversation qui échappent au français, parce que malgré tout il ne peut effacer leur relation, mais le meilleur reste quand même lors d'un match.

 

La tension n'est pas à son comble mais l'ambiance reste tendue sur le terrain. Et puis Christo marque. Il s'en retrouve heureux mais l'est encore plus quand ce dernier, dans une vieille habitude, lui saute dans les bras pour célébrer. Dans l'élan il porte son ami et leurs cris, leurs rires restent un peu trop longtemps avant que leurs coéquipiers ne viennent les rejoindre.

 

Même au milieu de la foule de joueurs, ils restent accrochés l'un contre l'autre et leurs yeux se trouvent. Au fond de lui, il est soufflé par l'éclat de ses prunelles marron. Marco trouve quelque chose, un début.

 

Ça lui fait mal quand ils se séparent et s'éloignent et que le match continue. Il a envie de dire plein de choses mais ça reste coincé dans sa gorge. Il s'en rend compte doucement de ces moments rares dont il a profité.

 

De porter Nkunku au lit, de s'enfoncer en lui, de l'embrasser doucement pas juste comme un simple amant mais avec la tendresse d'un amoureux. Se coucher, le soir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et observer à quel point Christopher semble bien, apaisé dans son étreinte. S'en aller le matin quand son partenaire est endormi, la mort dans l'âme avec un sentiment qu'il ne sait identifier qui le brûle, amer.

 

Il s'est déjà imaginé ce que cela pourrait être de rester une nuit. De ne pas partir. Alors ils se réveilleraient sûrement dans une position plutôt semblable à celle dans laquelle ils se seraient endormis. Il se pencherait et l'embrasserait en guise de salutation puis descendrait dans la cuisine préparer un de ses fameux petit-déjeuner italien.

 

Pendant qu'il cuisinerait, le français le rejoindrait et entonnerait une chanson dont il ne comprendrait pas les paroles. Ils mettraient la table dans une ambiance taquine et mangerait alors qu'il se ferait complimenter sur ses talents de cuisinier. Puis ils passeraient le reste de la journée ensemble dans cette même ambiance, pleins de bonheur et de tendresse.

 

Des tas de scénarios qui se jouent encore et encore. Il a la possibilité de les rendre réels, il le sait. Puis il y a le fait qu'il soit marié qui le retient. Mais est-ce que son mariage vaut tant la peine que ça s'il pense plus à son coéquipier qu'à sa femme ?

Cette fois, il se dépêche et à la sortie du stade, il l'attend, décidé à parler.

 

« Que c'était moi qui te gardait en otage,

Que c'était moi qui tenait la clé,

Que c'était moi qui te rendait heureux,

Que c'était moi qui t'a rendu libre.

Bébé, c'est bon,

Utilise-moi quand tu veux. »

 

 **Christopher** **Nkunku**

 

— Christo, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

 

Il se retourne pour trouver Marco. Évidement, qui d'autre ? Il a passé plus d'un mois à l'éviter, à raccourcir au maximum leurs interactions. À guérir un peu aussi. Peut-être que s'il continue, il va même l'oublier mais est-ce qu'il en a vraiment envie ?

 

— Est-ce que c'est important ?

 

— C'est à propos de toi et moi.

 

Il s'arrête et de tourne vers l'italien car, évidemment, il ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ne sent pas la tension entre eux. Tension qui a totalement éclaté quand il a marqué son but. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un tel contact avec lui.

 

— Allons juste ... chez moi ?

 

Et il se passe une main sur son visage, comme fatigué d'avance de leur combat qui va suivre. Étonnamment, son coéquipier est doux avec lui puisqu'il lui prend la main pour l'amener à sa voiture, geste qui le fait presque rougir, presque.

 

Quand ils arrivent chez lui, Christopher pose son téléphone sur le table dans une habitude et s'assoit sur le canapé. Son amant s'assoit en face de lui et il sent l'appréhension grimper dans son estomac en voyant le doute si présent dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

 

Alors, d'un geste, il se lève et alors que Verratti allait se mettre à parler, il le coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence, sa langue pour étouffer le moindre mot. Il a trop peur de ce que l'autre va dire, il a trop peur qu'il dise qu'il avait raison en les séparant. Beaucoup trop.

 

Il commence à déshabiller Marco mais ce dernier le repousse doucement et finit par le soulever pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Là où il n'est que douleur et violence car il a peur que ce soit réellement la fin et veut garder un souvenir de cette soirée, l'italien est doux et passionné; il prend soin de lui, s'attarde sur ses points sensibles, le prépare soigneusement.

 

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment couché ensemble comme ça. D'une telle manière, c'est plus comme si son coéquipier lui fait l'amour. Ce n'est pas pareil, la nuance est subtile. Toutes ses sensations semblent être dédoublées.

 

Le plaisir qu'il en tire semble être égal à celui qu'il donne. Son amant, au plus profond de lui, l'embrasse et l'embrasse encore jusqu'à lui faire tourner la tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient rouges. Ce dernier lui murmure aussi des mots doux au creux de son oreille, qu'il ne saisit pas tous car la moitié semble être en italien mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est juste conscient de l'affection mise dans ces paroles.

 

Quand Christo vient dans des râles brisés, son compagnon fait de même. Puis, épuisé, il se laisse reposer dans les bras si accueillants de Marco qui d'ailleurs resserre l'étreinte.

 

— Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça, avoue-t-il à bout de souffle.

 

Et, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, il a conscience que son italien lui susurre, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

 

— Moi non plus.

 

 

Au réveil, il n'est pas surpris quand il voit que Marco s'en est finalement allé. Un reniflement lui échappe mais il veut être plus fort que ça. Alors il descend dans le salon où il a oublié son téléphone comme souvent.

 

Et se fige.

 

Parce que son italien n'est pas parti. Au contraire, il cuisine quelque chose et déjà ça sent très bon. La vue le fait sourire. Et le ferait presque pleurer parce qu'il s'est tellement imaginé cette scène qu'il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se réalise.

 

Alors, doucement, il rejoint son amant. Ils échangent un baiser en guise de salutations. Puis, pour une quelconque raison, la bonne humeur sans doute, il se met à fredonner Je vous aime de Kikesa et bien que Marco ne semble pas comprendre les paroles il se met à bouger légèrement, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles traduites viennent de la chanson Use me de Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> Bon voilà, on peut dire que je me suis prise d'affection pour ces deux-là. Je cherchais justement un couple à mettre sur cette musique que j'adore et l'inspiration a plutôt bien accrochée avec eux. Donc ici le résultat, j'espère que ça vous a plus !
> 
> La suite avec Antoine et Paul se fera au chapitre prochain, suivant la requête des Kinns !


	4. Rêve (Antoine Griezmann x Paul Pogba, suite d'Inquiétude)

Au début, Antoine n'a vraiment l'intention de ne faire que discuter. 

Puis, il y a le bras de Paul qui continue de se resserrer autour de sa taille et de descendre. Il se mord la lèvre pour éviter de laisser s'échapper quoique ce soit de sa bouche surtout qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Lorsqu'ils croisent plusieurs de leurs coéquipiers, il essaie d'agir normalement. Cependant, avec Lucas qui commencer à vouloir engager la conversation, c'est compliqué. Surtout quand il sent la main de son meilleur ami qui passe sous son t-shirt.

 

— Désolé, Lucas, je vais aller dans ma chambre me reposer.

— Oh, ça va ? Tu nous couvres rien au moindre ?

— Non je-

 

Il se mord la lèvre plus violemment quand des doigts froids s'infiltrent cette fois dans son caleçon, jouant avec ses fesses. Il lance un regard noir à l'intrus qui se contente de lui sourire, amusé.

 

— Juste fatigué.

— Ah je vois. Tant mieux. Déjà que Kylian a le moral dans ses chaussettes, l'aurait pas fallu que toi aussi. Bref, je vais y aller. Bon repos !

 

L'empressement de Hernandez ainsi que son clin d’œil plus qu'appuyé laisse suggérer que son excuse n'est pas franchement passée. Enfin, ils atteignent sa chambre et il profite aussitôt pour réprimander son compagnon.

 

— Paul ! C'était quoi ça ?

— Roh, Grizou, ne sois pas fâché. On ne va pas se voir avant longtemps, il faut que je profite de toi encore un peu. 

— Tu ne comptes pas venir à Madrid pendant ces deux mois ?

— Si ! Mais il va rester des jours où on ne se verra pas ...

 

Le français sourit, attendri. Sa main vient trouver la joue de son amant comme support alors que ses lèvres viennent trouver les siennes. S'il veut y placer de la douceur, ce n'est pas l'envie de Pogba qui s'y adonne avec force, presque affamé.

 

— S-Stop, stop ! Paul, je- Tu dois me dire ce que Kylian a. On verra pour le reste après.

— On verra ? grogne le-dit, pas l'air franchement ravi d'être interrompu.

— Okay, on fera ce que tu veux mais, s'il te plaît, amour.

 

Devant ces supplications et cette appellation si typique, le mancunien semble rendre les armes mais se permet de lui voler un dernier baiser tendre. Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le lit où Griezmann peut déjà imaginer le reste de leur après-midi.

 

— Le PSG a subi une défaite fatigante et décevante.

— Moi aussi, l'Atlético aussi, hein.

— Je ne t'oublie pas, Grizou. Mais il se pourrait que les critiques soient sévères envers ses joueurs. 

— C'est vrai que les réseaux se sont enflammés un peu. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise ou une nouveauté non ?

 

À ce moment, son coéquipier soupire et ses lèvres se courbent de ce qui semble être un peu d'inquiétude.

 

— Je ne suis pas sûr que Kylian sache le gérer. Correctement je veux dire. Il est quand même plus jeune que nous. Ça devrait aller, ce n'est qu'une passe. 

— Tu es sûr ?

— Notre temps va être trop limité pour le raisonner correctement mais je pense que ses coéquipiers parisiens le savent aussi. Et, peut-être, que quelqu'un en particulier saura l'apaiser.

 

Alors, le madrilène lui envoie un regard confus, pas sûr de ce qu'il veut dire. De qui est-ce qu'il parle même ? Mais l'autre se laisse gentiment tomber en arrière sur le lit et fixe le plafond un peu rêveur.

 

— Je n'arrive pas toujours à te comprendre. 

— Pardonne-moi d'être trop mystérieux pour toi.

— Tu n'es pas trop mystérieux, tu es juste ... incompréhensible. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

 

Paul rit de la manière dont il le taquine. Son humeur joueuse semble s'augmenter d'un cran car il se relève pour s'asseoir sur son bassin, écrasant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre.

 

— Anto, qu'est-ce que tu ?

— Je respecte ma promesse. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ?

 

Un nouveau rire échappe à son compagnon qui semble lever les yeux au ciel un instant, semblant presque fatigué de sa vivacité. Scène ironique quand on sait que c'est ce dernier qui l'attaquait il y a quelques minutes.

 

— Moi, jamais quand il s'agit de toi.

 

Avec passion, Antoine se penche sur son visage et ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Paul finit par prendre les commandes en ôtant leurs hauts de manière rapide et pressée. Leurs pantalons et boxers suivent la même route. Le plus jeune ne s'attarde pas vraiment et va directement le préparer avec du lubrifiant et ses doigts qu'il enfonce soigneusement un à un. Mais cela ne lui plaît pas vraiment et il gémit d'impatience.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si prévenant ? Viens, je te veux en moi, amour.

— Je veux t'handicaper le moins possible. Ce sera fâcheux si on nous posait des questions à cause de comment tu boîtes.

 

Alors, pour le faire patienter un peu, le mancunien le torture avec des baisers plus langoureux et se permet même de lui mordre l'épaule assez distinctement pour laisser une belle marque qui se fait suivre par un suçon.

 

— Mon dieu, s'il te plaît, je ... haaaaaa ... j'en ai besoin. Je te veux en moi, maintenant.

 

À l'ordre, Pogba grogne légèrement avant de s’exécuter quand même dans le plus grand des soins. Au fond, le madrilène est agacé car il sait que son amant en fait exprès mais le plaisir recouvre bientôt tout ressentiment quand sa prostate se retrouve martelée à grands coups de reins. 

Dans un ultime cri qui se brise, Griezmann se répand sous la main experte de son compagnon qui s'est occupé de lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Ils restent un instant figés dans leur élan, redescendant de leur orgasme avec difficulté.

Puis Paul se retire, jette la capote usagée et entreprend d'essuyer toute trace de sperme laissée par Antoine qui, éreinté, a déjà les yeux à moitiés fermés. Quand il a fini, il le rejoint doucement et l'entoure de ses bras.

 

— C'est seulement dans ces moments-là que je suis sûr que tu m'appartiens. 

— Pourquoi pas plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cantonne dans nos vies "normales" ?

— Peut-être parce qu'on les aime. Tous ces gens, nos proches, on ne devrait pas se permettre de les décevoir.

 

Comme de nombreuses fois après qu'ils aient fait l'amour car, soyons honnêtes, plus que du simple sexe, leurs sentiments se mêlent et se démêlent pendant l'acte, créant un lien profond et incassable, des réflexions sont lancées. C'est à la fois l'un des meilleurs moments quand ils sont ensemble et l'un des pires.

Le fait d'être dans les bras de son coéquipier est l'une des raisons qui le fait aimer plus que tout cette situation. Mais il y a aussi une tristesse inexplicable, une douleur sourde qui se fait ressentir dans ce genre de temps. 

 

— Je t'aime aussi, Paul.

— Moi aussi, Anto, moi aussi.

 

Et ça restera comme ça. Leur relation continuera d'exister quelque part, au travers de ces fugaces événements qui les réunissent. Mais n'arriveront pas à être plus. Aux yeux du monde, ils ne sont pas plus. Pour aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas le courage. 

Mais après tout, le courage n'est-il pas qu'une chose qui s'acquiert ? Ils ferment les yeux, avec la sensation d'un paradis dans leurs cœurs, espérant que ça dure pour toujours, espérant un rêve sans réveil ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ce couple qui est l'un de mes favoris dans cette section. Je sais que la fin fait plutôt triste. En réalité, j'ai jaugé pendant tout l'écrit si je gardais un minimum de réel ou non et ça s'est finalement exprimé à la fin.  
> Voilà, Kinns, j'espère que ça t'a plu au moins ! ^-^


	5. Fleur (Lucas Hernandez x Hugo Lloris)

— Le Bayern sérieux Lucas ?

 

— Quoi, « sérieux Lucas » ?

 

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

 

Ce n'est pas un cri mais ça sonne presque comme. C'est froid, il y a du ressentiment dedans. Mais c'est comme ça depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ici, à Londres.

Ou plutôt depuis que Lucas est venu rendre visite à son petit-ami.

 

— Désolé que l'idée me soit pas venue ! J'avais d'autres choses à régler, en tête !

 

— Ah oui ? C'est vrai que informer son compagnon c'est secondaire après tout.

 

C'est ça le point fort d'Hugo. Il n'a jamais besoin d'hausser le ton pour que l'on sache qu'il est énervé ou blessé. Et, d'une certaine manière, le madrilène préférerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, préférerait qu'il lui crie dessus une bonne fois pour toute.

 

Parce que, mis comme ça, il se sent enfantin avec ses provocations et ses paroles. Il déteste se sentir comme ça. Il déteste l'idée d'avoir blessé celui qu'il aime.

 

— Ce n'est pas ... tu savais très bien comment je me sentais, que l'idée de partir me trottait déjà en tête. Ça arrive maintenant comme ça aurait pu arriver dans trois semaines, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends comme ça !

 

— Six personnes, Lucas, six. C'est le nombre de personnes qui ont été mises au courant avant que la presse ne sache et avant que je ne le sache. Ce qui me blesse c'est que je n'en faisais pas parti.

 

Pourquoi est-ce que Hernandez a quand même choisi de venir dans cette ville en sachant qu'ils allaient forcément se disputer ? Il ne sait pas. C'est juste ... il n'arrive pas à manquer une occasion de voir Lloris, aussi épineuse qu'elle soit. Il l'aime trop pour ça.

 

Mais ces reproches le ramènent à beaucoup de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Toute la pression accumulée. Les regards de ses coéquipiers de Madrid, déçus, tristes ou même accusateurs dans son dos. La peur aussi. La douleur. Tout ce qu'il a dû supporter, seul pendant ce temps.

 

— Sinon tu n'as qu'à me quitter ! Explose Lucas et il a l'air très las, presque sur le point de pleurer.

 

Soudainement, Hugo se radoucit en sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a lancé la dispute c'est sûr mais au-delà de ça, il jauge pour la première fois réellement son petit-ami depuis qu'il est rentré et n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, love ?

 

— Je ... je ne suis pas assez. Quand je vois ton ex-femme ou même Lucas ... comment est-ce que tu as pu finir avec moi ? Comment est-ce que je peux rivaliser quand je suis juste ... moi ?

 

Quelques sanglots brisés sortent de la gorge du plus jeune. Bien sûr, il sait que ce dernier manque de confiance en lui mais à un tel point ? Ça lui fait vraiment mal de voir ça.

Il s'avance jusqu'à lui et va le serrer dans ses bras.

 

— Non, non et non. Lucas, tu n'as besoin de rivaliser avec personne. Tu es juste toi et ça me suffit largement. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

 

Pour appuyer ses dires, il vient embrasser tendrement ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

 

— Il y a juste eu ... trop de choses dernièrement. J'étais heureux de venir te voir, je voulais me changer les idées. Là-bas c'est si douloureux d'y être. J'ai l'impression d'avoir versé la dernière goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder un vase de ressentiments.

 

— C'est pour ça que tu étais si à cran en ce moment ? Dans tes appels ? Tu pouvais me le dire, love.

 

— Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur ... de te déranger je suppose.

 

À ces mots, le londonien resserre plus fortement son étreinte. Il a tellement envie de réconforter son amour, de combler chacune de ses incertitudes, de réparer chacune de ses blessures. Il y arrive, lentement mais sûrement.

 

— Puis tu sais qu'il y a des avantages à ton transfert aussi ?

 

— Comment ça ?

 

— On gagne trente minutes d'avion.

 

À sa boutade, Lucas se met à rire doucement et ça soulage un peu Hugo qui se sent satisfait d'avoir réussi à lui tirer autre chose que des larmes.

 

— Sinon comment ça se passe à Madrid par rapport à tes coéquipiers ?

 

— On ne peut pas arrêter d'en parler pour une fois, amor ?

 

Comme le madrilène tente de tout faire pour éviter le sujet, quitte à commencer à être très suggestif quant à la suite de leur après-midi, il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire l'impasse dessus.

 

— Vraiment. Je veux juste que tu te confies à moi, que tu saches que tu peux compter sur mon soutien si ça ne va pas.

 

Hernandez soupire avant de se lever de leur canapé et de faire quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, s'éloignant un peu de lui.

 

— Ça va je suppose. L'ambiance est un peu amère, parfois tendue, mais c'est normale considérant que je vais bientôt les quitter. Être un ennemi en quelque sorte.

 

— Et Antoine ?

 

— Un peu déçu mais encourageant et certainement pas le pire.

 

À ça, Lloris relève la tête, intrigué, mais son petit-ami ne semble pas vouloir continuer sur sa lancée.

 

— S'il te plaît, Hugo, n'en parlons plus. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

 

Il finit par accepter, à moitié convaincu et se lève à son tour pour rejoindre son coéquipier et le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il y a ce lien entre eux qui est bien développé mais qui continue de s'amplifier au fil du temps. C'est doux.

 

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, murmure son amant l'air peiné.

 

— Tu me mérites largement. Arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu vaux tout. À mes yeux, c'est plutôt moi qui ne te vaut pas.

 

Les faiblesses de Lucas se dévoilent, son manque de confiance aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose que Hugo craint, il ne sait pas si c'est l'âge mais la plupart de ses doutes se sont déjà effacés. Il reste là à profiter d'eux. C'est la meilleure sensation qui puisse exister.

 

— Peu importe où tu vas, tant que tu es heureux, okay love ?

 

— Oui, capitaine.

 

— T'es con quand même !

 

— Pas de ma faute si tu continues à me surveiller comme une mère poule. Déjà quand on était coéquipiers, tu faisais attention à nous mais maintenant qu'on est en couple c'est pire. Je commence à envier Marine ou Lucas de ne plus t'avoir.

 

— Comme si. Je te manquerais trop.

 

Avec un sourire, son compagnon se tait, sachant très bien que c'est la vérité. Mais le contraire est tout aussi vrai. Rien qu'avec la distance, ils se manquent trop.

 

— Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, okay ?

 

— Alors fais de même, ne me quitte jamais amor.

 

Le futur peut être incertain et pleins de moments heureux cernés de nuages. Mais à deux, peu importe les épreuves, ils continueront à chérir cet amour qui fleurit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire sur le transfert de Lucas et comme j'aime tout particulièrement ce couple, j'ai décidé de leur dédier un petit OS rien qu'à eux. J'espère que ça vous a plu, franchement.


	6. Marqués (Antoine Griezmann x Paul Pogba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À sa naissance, tout le monde possède une marque d'âme-sœur qui correspond à celle de quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde. Ainsi, les deux liés partagent un lien plutôt instable avec des échanges d'émotions, de douleurs et parfois même de pensées.  
> Une fois que les deux ont vu la marque de l'autre, leur lien se stabilise. Ils ont quelques temps pour se reconnaître officiellement en tant qu'âme-sœur, chose qui se fait en déposant un baiser sur la marque de l'autre.  
> Ou alors, ils peuvent décider de se séparer et leur lien se brisera.

**Antoine Griezmann**

 

Rien que la première fois que Antoine le voit, il ressent ce sentiment si particulier. Il n'a même pas vu sa marque qu'il est sûr d'être une spirale avec deux vagues juste à l'arrière du biceps.

C'est si subtile la manière dont ça se déroule. Il cherche sans le vouloir le contact de Paul, leur entente est très bonne dès le début et quand il est avec lui il se sent mieux. D'ailleurs, être près de lui peut guérir n'importe quel mal-être. Il y aussi la manière dont il est à l'aise alors que ses sentiments sont un désordre total.

Mais lui, lui ... ne semble pas se sentir de la même façon. Alors il commence à se dire que c'est peut-être lui qui a rêvé, qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment liés. Donc il ne dit rien et il se contente d'être son meilleur ami. Ça lui fait mal au début.

Ces sensations se continuent de bouillonner dans son estomac mais il ne dit rien. Et au final, il s'y habitue peut-être. Ce n'est pas bien, il le sait. Mais de toute façon, il n'a même pas vu la marque de son ami alors il ne peut être sûr de rien. C'est sûrement juste son imagination. Il essaie de se convaincre.

Cependant, cela ne marche pas longtemps. Il arrive que leur lien soit si fort, si établi, que ça l'empêche de dormir certaines nuits où il ne peut que subir l'excitation qui retombe et découle. Car ils sont trop proches lors des meetings nationaux.

Des fois aussi, il est paniqué car des connections se font alors qu'ils jouent ensemble. Sur le coup, il ne se soucie pas trop de leur harmonie soudaine ou du fait qu'ils semblent lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Après il réalise. Et se demande comment fait Paul pour ne pas le sentir.

Parfois ce sont des souffrances physiques ou leurs émotions qu'ils partagent. Comme la fois où Paul se blesse musculairement à la cuisse gauche. Griezmann a du mal à justifier la douleur fulgurante qui le traverse et le cloue un instant au sol auprès de ses partenaires.

C'est des instincts. Après la défaite de l'Atlético, il y a eu un goût si amer dans sa bouche. Et son meilleur ami a su l'appeler tout de suite, détailler ses émotions sans qu'il n'ait besoin de rien dire.

Leur lien est instable et il sait qu'il restera ainsi tant qu'ils n'auront pas vu la marque l'un de l'autre. Au-delà des sensations, il utilise Kylian pour confirmer si ce n'est pas que son imaginaire.

 

— Tu peux regarder la marque de Paul ? Elle est à l'intérieur de son biceps normalement ?

— Il l'a encore ?! Je veux dire ... je pensais que vous étiez liés depuis longtemps !

 

Il a une grimace à cette phrase. Il l'aurait voulu, sûrement. Mais le mancunien ne semble pas le reconnaître alors il continue à ne pas vouloir s'imposer dans sa vie. Idiot d'une certaine manière quand on sait qu'un jour ils devront forcément en parler.

Après un entraînement de l'équipe de France, c'est tout heureux que Mbappé est revenu vers lui.

 

— Spirale, deux vagues.

 

Puis, parce que le regard du plus jeune se fait vachement insistant, il soupire et finit par dévoiler l'arrière de son biceps où trône exactement la même marque.

 

— Wow ! J'en étais sûr !

— Et toi, tu sais qui c'est ?

 

S'il n'obtient aucune réponse, Ky se contente de baisser son short pour exhiber fièrement un petit triangle traversé d'un trait dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 

— Je ne sais pas qui c'est. J'ai de l'espoir pour quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas pu le confirmer.

 

Rien n'est dit de plus. À chaque fois qu'ils se revoient lors des rassemblements, Kylian semble de plus en plus apaisé, vivant, joyeux. Son âme-sœur a dû être dans le PSG. Peut-être est-ce une sorte de jalousie, de tristesse quand il se demande pourquoi ce doit être si compliqué pour eux.

Antoine aimerait que ce soit aussi simple. Il est mal à cause de son lien. Il arrive à temporiser les partages, à s'en défaire un peu. Mais reste que, à trop retarder, le choc revient et plus grand. Cela lui arrive une fois à l'euro 2016 alors qu'ils pleurent leur défaite.

La douleur de l'échec est immense. Soudainement, ils se retrouvent à l'hôtel, en tête-à-tête. Paul est là et le réconforte. Mais il est trop là en fait. Il s'autorise à le toucher, à briser toutes les barrières qu'il s'est fixé. Il veut plus de contact, plus de sensations.

 

— Grizou ?

 

Alors qu'il est dans les bras de son ami, le moral à zéro, sa tête se fourre dans son cou, il respire son odeur, s'en enivre et dépose de doux baisers. Sa conscience lui revient quand il entend Pogba grogner inconsciemment et son bras se resserrer autour de sa taille. Aussitôt, il s'en dégage et s'enfuit en marmonnant de vagues excuses, le visage rouge.

Ils n'en reparlent pas. Antoine essaie d'arranger sa gestion autrement mais l'incident se reproduit quand même. Parce que, en Russie, ils gagnent. Et bordel, après leur défaite, c'est si bon ! Ils sont champions du monde !

Avec le retour à l'hôtel, la fête, le retour en France, défilé sur les Champs, visite à l'Elysée. Il oublie, oublie tout. Leur retour à Clairefontaine se fait un peu dans le flou, beaucoup dans la fête. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, son meilleur ami et lui se retrouvent encore une fois l'un face à l'autre. Le bras de Paul est passé autour de son cou.

 

— Tu imagines, Grizou, on est champions du monde !

 

Peut-être qu'ils sont un peu ivres, éméchées. Mais tout lui semble splendide, merveilleux. Son cœur afflue de bonheur et là, au sommet du monde, il se sent comme s'il est capable de tout avoir.

 

— Oui, on l'a fait.

 

La joie explose autour d'eux. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Puis leurs langues. C'est rapide. Ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, nécessiteux. Encore et encore. Ils sont affamés du contact de l'autre. Après s'être retenu aussi longtemps, il a du mal à résister, à savoir ce qu'il veut exactement. Dans la brume, le trouble le saisit.

Ils se détachent et ils sont interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrent et plusieurs de leurs coéquipiers qui rentrent. À partir de ce moment, ils sont séparés et la fête enveloppe tout autour d'eux.

Ils n'en reparlent. Ils n'en reparlent. Ils n'en reparlent pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'en reparlent pas ? Est-ce qu'il est le seul à s'en souvenir ? Il a mal. Des larmes coulent de temps à autre et il tait sa douleur.

Au fil du temps, Antoine abandonne l'idée. Son lien le démange alors il essaie de l'abandonner aussi. Bien sûr ça ne marche pas. Et Paul l'appelle, ils font des cams, il lui demande ce qui ne va pas et la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux brille un peu trop fort. Peut-être qu'il le sent aussi au final ? À quel point il se brise. Brisé d'indifférence.

 

— Anto, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Lucas quand il le trouve dans les vestiaires du stade de l'Atlético.

 

Il est assis, la tête dans les mains, essayant de gérer le trop-plein d'émotions qui fourmillent dans son esprit. C'est dur. Il peut le gérer, normalement. Face au regard concerné de son ami, il finit par avouer.

 

— Problème d'âme-sœur. Notre connexion est ... bordélique. Je ne peux pas-

— Tu as toujours ta marque pas vrai ? Vous ne vous êtes pas reconnus ?

— Il ne sait pas.

— Oh, Antoine tu ... Rah, qui je suis pour te faire la leçon ? Allez viens.

 

Ainsi, il laisse son coéquipier s'occuper de lui. C'est reposant. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvient bien, la marque de l'autre madrilène a disparu il y a à peu près un an. Il n'est jamais sûr cependant. La douleur s'apaise un peu parce qu'il la partage. Lucas prend soin de lui, même s'il ne peut rien pour la souffrance du lien.

Griezmann oublie à nouveau, s'habitue à tout ce qu'il subit. Il peut presque agir normalement, n'être qu'un meilleur ami. Tout semble se passer bien. À peu près.

Parce que c'est la match contre l'Islande, parce qu'ils mènent 4-0, parce qu'ils marquent, que Antoine en oublie toute sa prudence. Alors, dans les vestiaires, il retire son maillot, se déshabille moins rapidement que d'habitude peut-être.

Il s'arrête parce que Paul s'est figé là-bas. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étonnante, d'un bleu outremer, la lueur qu'il sait correspondre à son tatouage parce que, il a oublié. Torse nu, il s'est étiré et a dévoilé l'intérieur de son biceps à tous ceux à sa droite. Donc il l'a vu bien sûr.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il vient à lui à grandes enjambées. Alors il fait la première chose que fait quelqu'un qui s'est caché pendant des années; il fuit.

Il s'excuse auprès du coach, dit qu'il a eu une urgence et se rue hors des vestiaires avec ses affaires en ayant juste enfilé un t-shirt. C'est la course poursuite bien qu'il ne sache même pas si son ami le suit. Une fois à l'hôtel, il monte dans sa chambre et remercie les dieux qu'il la partage avec Lucas et non son âme-sœur.

 

**Paul Pogba**

 

Ce n'est pas qu'une impression pas vrai ? Antoine s'est réellement enfuit quand il s'est approché de lui ? Il a les yeux dans le vide avec une douleur dans le creux de son estomac. C'est dur à encaisser. Mais il s'en rend finalement compte.

La raison pour laquelle il a toujours été si proche de l'autre français, pour laquelle il l'a si souvent cherché pour célébrer matchs et buts, la manière inexplicable dont leurs yeux se sont accrochés et les sensations dans son estomac, si prenantes qu'elles l'enivrent et qu'il a des fois du mal à laisser partir son ami.

Ils sont des âmes-sœurs. Sa marque, cette spirale avec deux vagues qui se situe pile derrière son biceps, le madrilène l'a aussi.

 

— Ça ne va pas Paul ? Le questionne Olivier et soudainement il se rend compte que tout le monde commence à regagner les vestiaires.

 

Hugo aussi est à côté d'eux et a le même regard inquiet. Il a du mal à réaliser, combien de temps s'est-il figé ?

 

— Je ... ne sais pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 

Et, juste comme ça, bras dessus, bras dessous, ses deux coéquipiers le prennent avec lui pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il leur en est reconnaissait, il est trop choqué pour bouger normalement.

 

— Je sais qui est mon âme-sœur, j'ai vu sa marque mais ...

— C'est qui ? On le connaît ? Est-ce que c'est un joueur de l'équipe de France ?

— C'est Antoine, déclare de but en blanc Lucas juste derrière eux.

— Comment tu sais ?

 

Le madrilène soupire alors, ses yeux se perdent un moment dans l'horizon. Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance festive leur permet de continuer encore un peu leur conversation sans se faire entendre.

 

— Antoine me l'a dit. Il ... Il souffrait de la situation. Il a essayé de le cacher au maximum mais il en était fatigué.

— Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'aurais compris, je le voulais.

— Et comment tu te sens maintenant par rapport à lui ?

 

Il n'a pas vraiment de le dire. La façon dont son estomac se serre de possessivité doit sûrement se refléter dans ses yeux. Un vent de feu et d'amour qui flotte dans son esprit.

 

— Okay. Dépêche-toi d'aller le rejoindre et d'éclaircir ça.

— Mais, je suis censé rentrer avec vous, je ne peux pas-

— On trouvera un truc, allez grouille !

 

Paul n'attend pas plus longtemps pour se ruer à l'extérieur. Il hèle un taxi qu'il guide jusqu'à l'hôtel. Le numéro de la chambre d'Antoine est gravé quelque part dans sa mémoire. Il frappe à la porte mais cette dernière s'ouvre, révélant le-dit plutôt pressé de s'en aller.

 

— Euh ... Paul ... je dois-

— Tu dois rien du tout. Repose cette valise tout de suite. Tu n'iras nulle part tant qu'on aura pas parlé.

 

Sous le regard de braise du plus jeune, le madrilène déglutit avant de baisser les yeux et de s'exécuter. Ils entrent dans la chambre et la porte est fermée derrière eux. Là, assis sur le lit, il a l'air d'un enfant coupable pris sur le fait.

 

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

 

Avec une sorte de fureur, il passe son sweat par dessus sa tête pour exposer fièrement la marque de son bras. Ses soupçons se confirment sur le fait qu'Antoine ne l'ait pas vu car ses yeux se mettent à briller et il gémit doucement.

 

— Ça, c'est la preuve que je t'appartiens.

 

Et comme il s'avance, il va effleurer la marque sous le tissu du t-shirt de son coéquipier.

 

— Et ça, c'est la preuve que tu m'appartiens.

 

Alors le mancunien se recule un peu, laissant la distance entre lui et son âme-sœur le frustrer. Après qu'ils se soient mutuellement reconnus, il a davantage envie de contact.

 

— Depuis combien de temps tu le sens ? Dis-moi.

— Depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu l'as su aussi, non ? Tu le sentais ... est-ce que tu le sentais au moins ?

 

Antoine est au bord des larmes et il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Leur lien bat au fond de lui. Il n'a jamais essayé. Pourquoi ? Il n'en a jamais été sûr. Il a senti la connexion établie avec son ami mais comment savoir si c'était bien ça ?

 

— Toutes ces émotions ... c'est toi qui me les a partagées depuis le début. Je suis heureux que ça n'ait pas été qu'une idée.

— Toi aussi. Tu m'as partagé bien des choses.

 

Il s'est toujours senti mieux quand il a été avec son meilleur ami. Un espèce de bonheur qui l'envahit et le calme et tout est amplifié.

 

— On est des âmes-sœurs okay ? Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber.

— Ne promets pas que ce que tu ne peux pas tenir. Tu m'as déjà abandonné.

— Je suis désolé Anto mais tu n'en as jamais parlé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais encore que j'avais rêvé de notre baiser.

 

Pogba se plonge dans ses jolis yeux bleus et tente d'apaiser la douleur qui s'y trouve, de porter un peu son fardeau.

 

— Non, souffle Griezmann doucement. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

 

Alors, d'une impulsion, le madrilène se penche vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Les sensations n'ont pas changé, à une exception, leur intensité. Leur lien a toujours été fort. Mais il vient encore d'augmenter d'un cran.

 

— Nos marques vont disparaître ... tu pourrais me quitter ... pour la mauvaise âme-sœur que ... j'ai été.

 

Il est honnête. Il sait qu'il a fait souffrir son amour avec son inconscience, qu'il n'a jamais été assez, cherché assez. Mais Antoine grogne de mécontentement qui il entend ses paroles.

 

— Je ne veux ... personne d'autre ... que toi.

— Tant mieux ... c'est pareil pour moi.

 

Dans un geste qu'il a appris dans les livres et d'après les récits de ses coéquipiers, Paul se saisit du bras de son meilleur ami et vient poser un baiser plein de tendresse sur sa marque. Cette dernière brille d'un éclat brun avant de disparaître sous sa peau. Quand le madrilène s'adonne à la même tâche, une barrière se brise.

Maintenant, ils sont âmes-sœurs véritables. Bien au-delà de la marque, ils viennent de créer un nouveau lien, un nouveau départ.

Ils enlèvent leurs vêtements avec une sorte d'empressement, l'envie de découvrir, d'explorer le corps de l'autre, corps qui a pourtant été si proche pendant tout ce temps. Les mains du mancunien creuse et taquine le torse de son compagnon alors que sa bouche laisse des suçons et des morsures ravageuses.

 

— On pourra ... aaaaah ... s'occuper des préliminaires un autre jour ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Antoine ?

— Toi, en moi.

 

Les prunelles de Pogba s'assombrissent de désir et il vient quand même arracher un autre baiser à son coéquipier. Il prend le soin d'utiliser du lubrifiant avant d'introduire ses doigts en Griezmann.

 

— J'ai ... dit que- Ah !

 

C'est un sourire taquin qui vient parsemer ses lèvres alors qu'il tape contre la prostate de son amant.

 

— Je n'ai pas envie de te déchirer, Anto. Je veux que tu te sentes bien.

— Alors viens maintenant.

 

Peut-être qu'il aime bien ce côté autoritaire de son âme-sœur parce qu'il finit par lui obéir et se glisse doucement en lui. Les gémissements que lâche Antoine sont délicieux et il veille à ne pas être trop rapide pour le blesser. Une fois enfoncé au plus profond, il attend que son amour lui fasse signe avant de commencer à bouger. Ses coups de reins restent rapides et plutôt brutaux, il mentirait en disant qu'il n'attend pas ça depuis longtemps.

 

— Putain, Antoine, tu es si bon. Si serré. Rien que pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu te prendre comme ça.

 

Antoine ne dit rien mais ses joues prennent une légère couleur et les bruits qu'il fait sont suffisants pour témoigner de son plaisir. D'un geste, le madrilène l'attire pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors qu'il atteint son climax et se répand en lui. Pour s'occuper de son bien-aimé, il décide de le prendre en bouche. Secoué par les émotions précédente, son meilleur ami ne tarde pas à venir. Il avale et savoure le goût plutôt amer puis revient plus haut pour s'allonger à côté de son amant et le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— C'était ... intense. Incroyable. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être à tes côtés. Je peux enfin mettre les mots dessus. Je t'aime, Anto.

 

Le-dit ne fait que lui sourire, l'air fatigué et s'enfonce un peu plus encore dans ses bras. Le bonheur est léger, il flotte tout autour d'eux. Proche de s'endormir, Paul remarque alors que Antoine n'a pas répondu à sa déclaration. Puis il se rend compte qu'il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment. Au-delà des mots, au-delà de leur lien, il le sait. C'est peut-être même une des seules évidences qui a menée sa vie. Puis, les mots viendront plus tard.

Ils ont encore du temps devant eux, beaucoup de temps à vivre tous les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup ce ship, oui, oui. Ils m'ont inspiré autant de mots. À vrai dire, j'ai eu l'idée mais j'ai mis du temps avant de finir cette histoire ! J'espère que l'idée vous a plu !


	7. Transfert (Corentin Tolisso x Benjamin Pavard x Lucas Hernandez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadeau pour toi Kinns, j'espère grandement que ça va te plaire ! ;)

Benjamin prend une longue inspiration sous la douche. Ses yeux se ferment et il reste quelques instants sous l'eau chaude à savourer son contact. C'est calme. Il est l'un des seuls à prendre une douche ce soir, après leur victoire. Il sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

 

— Calme, Benji, c'est juste moi !

— Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'ai fini comme tout le monde, Lulu ?

— Je voulais te parler.

 

Il se décale un peu et l'intrus se glisse dans l'espace à ses côtés. Il essaie de faire abstraction de son attirance envers le plus âgé, du fait qu'il sente si bien la chaleur qui émane de lui. Il doit se mordre la lèvre pour se rappeler de détourner le regarder et d'arrêter de reluquer son corps parfait.

 

— J'irai payer une visite au Bayern, on s'arrange pour y aller en même temps ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être seul ou tu veux ma présence ?

— Hum ... les deux ?

— Menteur.

 

Un rire leur échappe à tous les deux. La situation est incongrue. Ils sont nus l'un à côté de l'autre sous la douche à se taper une barre. Quand Pavard se tourne vers Lucas, les yeux de ce dernier brillent d'une espèce de convoitise mêlée à du regret.

 

— On pourra rendre visite à Coco comme ça.

— Ouais, je lui ai demandé de nous loger.

— Et il a répondu quoi ?

— "Si vous voulez mais vous prendrez le canapé".

 

Ils s'échangent un regard complice et moqueur.

 

— Comme si.

 

La conversation lui a fait temporairement oublié leur situation. Mais soudain, il s'en souvient et sa gêne revient au grand galop. Il n'est pas si pudique que ça mais c'est Lulu, joli Lulu, alors ça l'embarrasse.

 

— Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir le temps que je finisse ma douche ?

— Je ... oui, bien sûr. Désolé.

 

Quand il est de nouveau seul, il s'autorise à respirer correctement, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

 

\- Munich -

 

— Bah ... Bienvenus chez moi ! Les accueille Corentin, l'air plutôt heureux.

 

Ils ont passé quelques heures dans l'avion où il a dormi sur Hernandez pendant presque tout le trajet. Il a le cul un peu engourdi du coup.

Leur hôte est encore une autre affaire. Son sourire est incroyable. Il le réchauffe de l'intérieur et il peut s'avouer sans mentir qu'il lui a manqué. Il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'arrive qu'à balbutier une faible réponse. Ce à quoi Lucas se moque doucement de lui.

Ils visitent la maison (villa) du plus âgé des trois.

 

— Ta maison est immense, Coco ! Et tu voulais nous faire dormir sur un pauvre canapé ?

— Elle était pas conçue que pour moi de base, répond leur coéquipier d'un ton tranchant.

 

Le madrilène se tait immédiatement et pince les lèvres, le regard triste, semblant déjà regretter d'avoir voulu plaisanter. En y repensant, les deux ont eu une séparation plutôt houleuse avec leurs petites-amies respectives pour des raisons qu'il ne connaît pas.

Lui, s'il est célibataire, c'est d'un accord commun avec son ex. Il n'a pas assez bien géré ses sentiments. Pas que Benjamin se considère totalement gay. Ses deux camarades ici présents sont ses exceptions. Mais il n'en attend pas grand-chose.

 

— Tu n'as qu'un lit ? demande-t-il pour essayer de changer le sujet mais ça ne semble pas très efficace car il ne reçoit qu'un vague hochement de tête comme confirmation.

 

Ils se font mener par le maître de maison dans les différentes pièces. L'ambiance reste tendue et ça le met mal-à-l'aise.

 

— Sinon, vu que Lulu a été méchant, il dormira sur le canapé et moi je peux aller avec toi ?

 

Devant sa tentative, Tolisso esquisse un semblant de sourire avant de pousser la porte qui les intéresse : la chambre. Et, merde, le lit est absolument gigantesque. Genre un king size d'un king size.

 

— Quoi ? Mais on peut largement dormir à trop dessus ! On pourrait même y être à dix.

— Exagère pas, je suis pas sûr qu'il supporte ton poids.

 

Lucas lui décoche une mine outrée à laquelle il répond par un sourire satisfait. Et, au milieu de tout ça, Corentin éclate de rire. C'est un son mélodieux aussi. Il décide immédiatement qu'il l'aime. Mais c'est encore mieux quand le rire du madrilène s'y mélange. Il les regarde, attendri et apaisé. Il pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours.

 

— Vous repartez quand ?

— On n'a pas encore prévu nos billets retour. Mais bon, on viendra sûrement te rendre encore visite avant le premier juillet.

— Le premier juillet ...

 

Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle "vie". Il est impatient d'être avec ses coéquipiers, ça c'est sûr. Peu importe que leur lien change ou reste le même, il aime vivre proche d'eux.

 

— Ça va Ben ? T'es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure.

— Oui, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à ... penser. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?

— Entraînement. Vous devriez venir, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes censés être là après tout.

— Être avec vous deux est une raison bien suffisante, murmure-t-il.

 

Pavard se fige quand il se rend compte qu'il a prononcé sa phrase à voix haute. Les regards de Corentin et de Lucas sont posés sur lui avec tellement d'intensité qu'il se sent presque fondre. Il se racle la gorge, rouge de honte.

 

— Je vais défaire mon sac et prendre une douche.

 

L'eau froide le calme un peu mais il a envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il est idiot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? L'envie prend trop le dessus. C'est trop déraisonné. Ses émotions font rage à l'intérieur de sa poitrine alors que ses convictions s'effondrent.

Aucun soucis à être quotidiennement à leur côté ? Si. Il a moins de trois mois pour s'y accommoder et s'en défaire. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Il a peur. Surtout s'ils ne ressentent pas la même chose. Et s'ils se retrouvent dégoûtés ? Ils sont censés devenir des coéquipiers bordel. Il réfléchit trop sûrement.

Il se change et sort.

 

— Tu as pleuré ? S'inquiète Lucas quand il pénètre dans le salon. Tu as les yeux rouges.

— Non, je ...

 

Est-ce qu'il a pleuré ? Si c'est le cas, il n'en a même pas eu conscience. Une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans sa gorge et son cœur chute lentement dans sa poitrine.

 

— Je ne sais pas. Ce doit être le stress.

— T'inquiète, les gars sont supers et je veillerai sur toi.

 

Devant le sourire et le ton bienveillant de Corentin, il laisse tomber toutes ses inquiétudes. Il s'en occupera plus tard.

 

\- Soir -

 

Mais voilà. Ils ont passé une superbe journée car les joueurs du Bayern sont aussi sympas que l'a assuré leur hôte. Cependant il est minuit et il ne peut pas dormir. Coincé entre ses deux coéquipiers dans le grand lit, il est incapable de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Son cœur bat trop vite et cette fois il est impossible pour lui de le calmer. Que ce soit à sa droite ou à sa gauche, ses deux amis sont tournés vers lui. Il se relève et s'assoit, observant l'horizon de nuit à travers la baie-vitrée.

Une main se pose sur sa hanche le faisant sursauter et il se rend comte que c'est juste Corentin qui le regarde avec des yeux inquiets.

 

— Dis-moi, Benjamin, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as été plutôt distrait pendant toute la journée.

— Je pense que oui.

— Si tu ne fais que le penser c'est qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose qui te dérange.

 

Sa gorge se noue un peu et il hésite à dire la vérité ou à se taire. En fait, ça reste quand même inavouable. Aimer un garçon peut déjà être mal vu, qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire quand il en aime deux ? Alors il camoufle un peu le vrai avec du mystère.

 

— Peine de cœur sûrement. Il y a deux personnes dans ma vie actuellement et je ne peux pas me résoudre à choisir l'une des deux ou même à leur dire.

— Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être avec les deux ?

 

Quelque chose de très malicieux brille dans le regard du plus âgé alors qu'il plonge ses iris dans les siens. Il peut dire que c'est une facette qui l'a séduit chez les deux à ses côtés, leur manière de le taquiner, leur malice. Mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit très approprié dans cette situation, il en reste coi.

 

— M'enfin, qui suis-je pour te donner des conseils ?

 

Alors qu'il pense que la conversation vient de se finir, il se passe quelque chose de tout-à-fait inattendu, Tolisso le ramène soudainement près de son torse et le prend dans ses bras, ses joues chauffent d'un coup.

 

— M-Mais ... Coco ?

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que ce sera mieux comme ça.

 

Et sans que Benjamin ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, son coéquipier se rendort aussi vite qu'il s'est réveillé. Il n'arrive même pas à se dégager, l'étreinte est trop forte. Au final, il se laisse glisser dedans et profite du confort de la chaleur et de ses bras. N'étant même plus capable de penser à ses soucis, il s'endort.  
  
  


- Matin -

 

Quand Benjamin se réveille, il n'y a plus autant de force dans le câlin du plus âgé alors il arrive à se dégager. La première chose qu'il constate c'est que Lucas n'est plus dans le lit. Alors il part à sa recherche.   
Il le trouve finalement dans le salon et d'une méchante humeur.

 

— Salut, Lulu !

 

Alors le madrilène a une réaction étrange car il lui jette un regard triste avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre à son tour. Une soudaine odeur de Cologne mélangée à de la lavande et du soleil envahit son nez et c'est agréablement doux.

 

— Tu es jaloux, Lu ?

— Et si je le suis ?

 

La réponse le laisse sans voix et les bras de son ami semblent se resserre davantage autour de sa taille.

Ces derniers temps, et même pendant la coupe  du monde, ils ont développé leurs liens et il lui a semblé qu'ils devenaient plus étroits, que ses deux camarades devenaient plus tactiles avec lui.   
Il a toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une impression.

 

— Lulu, Benji ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

 

À l'entente de la voix de Corentin, c'est comme une douche froide pour Lucas qui se détache immédiatement de lui pour aller accueillir le plus âgé d'eux trois qui leur offre un regard tendre. À cette scène, il commence à se demander s'il n'a pas franchement manqué quelque chose.  
  


\- Ellipse -

 

Trois jours. Ils ont tenu exactement trois jours avant que l'espèce de tension bizarre éclate enfin. C'est digne d'un orage. C'est brutal, violent, inattendu. En tout cas, lui ne s'y attend pas.

Un début d'après-midi calme et libre pour une fois. Il est coincé entre ses deux coéquipiers sur le canapé en train de regarder Netflix. Possessifs presque maladivement, les deux semblent se disputer son affection. Sincèrement, ça l'épuise. Pourquoi une telle rivalité entre eux qui semble si bien s'entendre habituellement ?

Lucas dépasse apparemment une limite quand un de ses bras se glisse dans son cou un peu contre son gré. Corentin réagit immédiatement au quart de tour.

 

— Vraiment Hernandez ? T'es sérieux ?

— Quoi Tolisso ? Je peux faire ce que je veux.

— Et essayer de prendre Benjamin juste pour te venger de notre relation passée ?

— Ça m'arrangerait bien que tu souffres.

 

Alors, l'ancien lyonnais se lève et envoie son poing dans le visage du madrilène qui tombe à terre dans un fracas puis sort de la maison. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que l'attaqué se barre lui aussi.

Benjamin reste là, seul sur le côté, à contempler les morceaux, les souvenirs de leur séjour et à se demander ce qu'il a raté. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et une larme vient couler sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, puis une dizaine. Il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé.

Alors, au final, il n'a été qu'un challenge pour Lucas et Corentin ? Genre qui le remportait en premier ? Un trophée. Putain. Putain de merde. Il a cru compter pour eux plus que ça mais il s'est bien trompé.

Il fait la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit; il récupère son sac et sort de cette maison de laquelle il étouffe. Il hèle un taxi et se dirige vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Il veut rentrer chez lui, il en a franchement besoin.

Il y arrive et réserve son billet pour le prochain vol qui n'est que dans cinq heures. Génial. Donc il s'assoit et fait le point sur sa situation comme il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Se vider l'esprit.

Ses deux amis ne l'aiment pas comme il les aime. Soit. Ils l'ont utilisé. Okay. Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose, il n'en a jamais rien attendu de toute manière, il a toujours su que ce ne pouvait pas être réciproque.

Merde. Ces derniers jours l'ont fait beaucoup trop espérer. Les larmes franchissent une nouvelle fois ses yeux et coulent le long de ses joues, son menton et son cou pour finir leur course sur ses vêtements. Le désespoir l'envahit et son cœur est déjà trop brisé pour qu'il arrive à se changer les idées.

Puis, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, de changements pouvant être faits. Bientôt, ils seront coéquipiers et leur entente a déjà été foutue en l'air.

Au fond de Pavard, il se sent aussi malheureux et malchanceux. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui exactement ? Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et ses yeux se ferment. Il a envie d'appeler un ami mais il ne sait pas qui, il est perdu. Alors il reste là, échoué sur un banc, seul et sans personne.

Il s'endort.

Et c'est la douleur qui le réveille. Les courbatures sont terribles. Trois heures se sont écoulées. Il se frotte doucement ses yeux qui sont encore gonflés. Son téléphone sonne dans sa poche. Quand il le prend, il remarque immédiatement le nombre incroyable d'appels manqués et de messages de ses deux bourreaux.

 _Reviens_. Le supplie les messages. Il n'a aucune envie de revenir. Il n'a aucune envie d'essayer plus fort, de déchirer son cœur déjà en morceaux. Alors il répond simplement.

 

_Non._

 

Une heure s'écoule et il sait que son embarquement va bientôt commencer. Direction Stuttgart où il retrouvera ses coéquipiers actuels qui sauront sûrement le réconforter de son échec. Enfin, s'il ose en parler.

Deux mains agrippent la sienne.

 

— N'y va pas, s'il-te-plaît Benji.

— Ou au moins pas tant qu'on ne s'est pas expliqués.

— Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Je veux juste rentrer.

— On ne veut pas te perdre, s'il-te-plaît, accorde nous une chance.

 

Benjamin les regarde d'un œil méfiant avant de finalement soupirer et d'accepter. Il est trop gentil. Mais il fait ça aussi pour éviter que ce soit quelque chose qu'il regrette plus tard.

Ils réussissent à annuler son vol et l'entraînent à leur suite. À ce moment, il a la confirmation qu'il aurait dû prendre un sac plus petit parce que c'est franchement encombrant. Quand ils sont de retour à la maison, il s'assoit de nouveau sur le canapé qu'il a quitté en pleurs des heures plus tôt.

 

— Désolé, bredouille Lucas l'air attristé, on ne voulait pas te blesser ou te faire pleurer. On a juste eu du mal à se mettre d'accord.

— Lu et moi on a eu une relation dans le dos de nos anciennes petites-amies qui ont fini par le savoir et ont rompu avec nous. Ce qui fait que lui et moi nous nous sommes séparés.

— Le soucis dans cette histoire, c'est toi.

 

D'accord, là, il a franchement envie de lâcher un rire ironique.

 

— Tu as réussi à t'insinuer dans notre relation si facilement, tu as ramené nos vieilles habitudes. Mais qui n'avaient plus vraiment de sens parce que tu n'étais pas là.

— C'était dur d'être jaloux envers pas seulement une personne mais deux. Parce qu'on ressent une grande tendresse pour toi, que tu sois avec moi ou avec Coco.

— Donc, vous ...

— On t'aime. Tous les deux. Je sais que ça peut être compliqué à traiter mais-

 

Il n'en attend pas plus pour se jeter sur les deux et les serrer dans ses bras. Un sanglot lui échappe. C'est trop de bonheur d'un coup pour un seul homme.

 

— Je vous aime aussi. Tellement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit partagé. Je pensais n'avoir aucune chance.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Bah ... euh ... vous êtes woah. Comme vraiment. Magnifiques. Sexy. Incroyables. Et je suis moi.

— Première règle dans notre couple, tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de te dévaloriser comme ça, Benji.

— Est-ce qu'on doit te dire à quel point tu es adorable, mignon et sexy avec tes petites bouclettes ?

— La liste de choses qu'on aime sur toi est longue, renchérit Lucas en lui caressant distraitement la hanche.

 

Benjamin rougit à ces compliments. Mais c'est loin d'être fini parce que la bouche impatiente de Corentin vient se plaquer contre la sienne tandis que Lucas vient plutôt s'occuper de son torse, caressant, mordant et le taquinant.   
Il gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de son petit-ami et ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Il se fait déshabiller très vite et est rejoint par ses deux apollons tout aussi nus que lui. Et pendant le temps qui défile, le plaisir est si intense, si fou, qu'il sait qu'il va y devenir accro, ne plus jamais vouloir le vivre autrement.

Finalement, il finit épuisé mais heureux dans les bras de ses deux amants qui sont au petit soin avec lui. Il les embrasse chacun leur tour avec tendresse.

 

— Tu me frapperas un peu moins fort la prochainement fois Coco ?

— Désolé. Tu as encore mal ?

— Non ça va. Mais tu as abîmé mon visage de star.

— Tu n'as plus rien à prouver puisque tu nous appartiens.

 

Hernandez et Tolisso se figent dans leur pseudo dispute pour le regarder, étonné et amusé. Première fois qu'il les clame siens après tout. Ça s'est échappé tout seul de sa bouche.   
Et à leur plus grand plaisir car ils le serrent immédiatement dans leurs bras.

Il est au paradis, c'est définitif. Il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux que maintenant et c'est encore mieux puisqu'il sait que ses deux amours ressentent la même chose que lui. Un soupir d'aisance s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que Corentin commente, rieur :

 

— Vivement ce transfert hein.

— Ouais, répond Lucas l'air absolument ravi par la situation.

 

Lui ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire à la perspective du bel avenir qui s'annonce pour eux trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bam, j'ai fini ce trouple ! En vrai je suis grave contente d'eux, ils m'ont vachement inspirée et les mots sont venus tous seuls. On m'a donné l'idée de parler de leur transfert et après je me devais d'écrire dessus xD En espérant que ça vous ai plus quand même !


	8. Loup-Garou (PSG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ce que ça donne de réunir treize joueurs du PSG pour les faire jouer au loup-garou ...

Dans une petite salle se sont réunis un grand nombre des joueurs du PSG. Treize en fait. 

 

— Vous nous avez réuni pour quoi exactement ?

— Jouer au loup-garou ! s'écrie joyeusement Kylian.

 

Presnel pose son regard sur le salle et il s'arrête sur Julian qui le regarde aussi. Ils ne sont pas adressés la parole depuis leur retour. Malgré toute la sympathie qu'il éprouve pour son jeune coéquipier, il croit franchement qu'il ne va pas rester.

Treize dans une pièce moins un narrateur. Cela fait donc douze joueurs : une petite fille, une sorcière, une voyante, un voleur, un cupidon, deux villageois, quatre loups-garous, un idiot.

 

— C'est quoi exactement le rôle d'un idiot ?

— Très simple. S'il est choisi pour se faire exécuter, il suffit qu'il dévoile son rôle pour en être exempté.

 

Les rôles furent tous distribués aléatoirement sauf le rôle du narrateur qui revient à Alphonse car il s'est proposé pour.

 

~Début de la partie~

 

 **Alphonse :**  Avant de commencer quoique ce soit, vous allez décidé d'un maire. Ses votes compteront double.

 

Thiago est vite désigné et honoré de remplir ce rôle. Il décide cependant de ne pas choisir de successeur même en cas de mort prématurée.

 

 **Alphonse :**  Le village s'endort.

 

Et les yeux des joueurs se ferment.

 

 **Alphonse :**  Cupidon se réveille. *Presnel ouvre les yeux* Désigne deux personnes que tu lieras à la vie et à la mort. 

 

Beaucoup ont besoin de réconciliation et il a un rôle qui lui permet de faire beaucoup pendant ce jeu. Il sourit et finit par pointer du doigt Kylian et Neymar. Alphonse leur tape sur la tête avant de revenir au centre du cercle.

 

 **Alphonse :** Les deux amoureux se réveillent, prennent connaissance l'un de l'autre. À présent ce sera vous contre les autres. Pour survivre vous devrez être dans le camp gagnant et si par malchance vous êtes en camps opposés, vous devez tuer tout le monde sauf vous.

 

Ky et Ney relèvent la tête et se retrouvent avec surprise l'un en face de l'autre. Alphonse jure avoir vu le plus jeune rougir.

 

 **Alphonse :** Rendormez-vous. Que les loups-garous se réveillent !

 

Kylian relève à nouveau la tête et il n'est pas seul. Marco, Christopher et Thiago le font aussi. Ils interagissent avec des gestes de main qu'ils essayent de ne pas trop prononcer. Au moment où ils désignent Neymar, Ky refuse. Après réflexions, ils laissent tomber et visent plutôt Marqui.

 

 **Alphonse :** Voyante, réveille-toi.

 

Adrien ouvre les yeux. Par une sorte de curiosité, il jauge chaque joueur dans la pièce, réfléchit un instant avant de désigner Kylian. Lorsque sa carte lui est révélée, il hausse les sourcils avant d'acquiescer et de fermer les yeux.

 

 **Alphonse :** Sorcière ? Ouais bon, cette personne est morte *désigne Marquinhos*. Tu peux choisir de le ressusciter, de tuer quelqu'un ou de ne rien faire.

 

Edinson jette un coup d'œil avant d'hausser les épaules et de se "rendormir".

 

 **Alphonse :** Voleur ? Choisis la carte que tu veux voler.

 

Neymar désigne sans aucune hésitation la personne à ses côtés; Marco. Nul doute qu'il l'a entendu bouger pendant son tour. Le narrateur échange doucement les cartes. Les joueurs se réveillent un instant pour vérifier leurs cartes.

 

 **Alphonse :** Maintenant, vous pouvez-

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

 

 **Alphonse :** Un loup-garou, tu pourras jouer à la prochaine partie si tu veux ?

 **Leandro :** Ah Okay. Ouais.

 

L'arrivant s'assoit alors sur le côté, un peu à l'écart, juste pour observer correctement le jeu.

 

 **Alphonse :**  Réveillez-vous tous.

 

Enfin, c'est presque inutile de dire ça vu que beaucoup ont ouvert les yeux à l'arrivée de Paredes mais Al aime bien se cantonner à son rôle. 

 

 **Alphonse :** Malheureusement, Marqui est mort cette nuit.

 **Christopher :** Merde, est-ce qu'on doit allumer un cierge ou quelque chose ?

 **Alphonse :** Non. C'est un jeu. Par contre, je serais pas opposé au fait que tu révèles ta carte.

 

De bonne grâce, le "mort" révèle sa carte : villageois. 

 

 **Alphonse :** Maintenant, il est temps que vous votiez pour éliminer l'un d'entre vous.

 **Neymar :**  Pourquoi pas Julian ? Il n'a pas dit grand-chose depuis le début.

 **Edinson :** Depuis le début ? On a commencé la partie y a cinq minutes !

 **Marquinhos :** Puis, de toute façon-

 **Kylian :**  Chut, les morts ne parlent pas !

 

Aussitôt, le "mort" grommelle quelque chose et vient s'asseoir à côté de Leandro tandis que Kylian et Neymar s'échangent un regard rieur.

 

 **Adrien :** Peut-être que vous parlez un peu beaucoup tous les deux ? 

 **Marco :** Ouais, c'est vrai. Trop même.

 

Un léger rictus apparaît sur les lèvres d'Alphonse en se rendant compte que l'italien n'a pas l'air franchement ravi d'avoir écopé d'un rôle inutile à présent.

 

 **Neymar :** Bah justement on essaie de faire avancer les débats. Pas comme certains, pas vrai Presko et Ju ?

 **Presnel :** Hein ? Pourquoi vous nous soupçonnez ? On a rien fait.

 **Thiago :** Peut-être toi, mais comment tu peux savoir pour Julian ?

 **Julian :** Ah non mais moi je-

 **Christopher :**  C'est vrai que j'ai pas envie d'être méchant mais il est un peu suspicieux.

 

L'ambiance prend un drôle d'air suspicieux comme si le jeu devenait réel. C'est un peu idiot, ils doivent franchement se calmer eux. Quelle idée de les rassembler pour jouer, ça va forcément partir en couille. 

 

 **Alphonse :** Vous avez fait vos choix ? 

 

 

_Thiago, Kylian, Christo, Neymar, Dani votent pour Julian (6/12)_

_Thilo, Adrien, Presnel, Julian, Marco votent pour Kylian (4/12)_

_Edinson vote pour Neymar (1/12)_

 

 

 **Presnel :** Non, Juju ! 

 **Alphonse :** Bon bah, rip Julian. 

 **Julian :** Attendez, je suis idiot.

 **Thiago :** Euh ?

 **Julian :**  La carte. La carte, Thiago.

 **Alphonse :** Ah, bah Julian reste parmi nous. Vous avez innocenté une personne. Vous pouvez vous rendormir accessoirement.

 

L'ensemble du village ferme les yeux.

 

 **Alphonse :**  Loups-garous, réveillez-vous !

 

Ils ouvrent les yeux et Marquinhos grogne en découvrant leur identité et leur lance un regard noir. Leandro se moque doucement de lui.

 

 **Marquinhos :** Bah quoi, c'est déjà nul d'être villageois mais si en plus tu te fais tuer dès la première nuit !

 

Cette fois, les loups ne mettent pas longtemps avant de se décider. Une fois qu'ils ont assimilé leur nouveau membre, au plus grand bonheur de Kylian, ils choisissent d'éliminer l'ancien bien sûr.

 

 **Alphonse :**  Bon rendormez-vous. Voyante réveille-toi.

 

Adrien ouvre les yeux. Il pointe du doigt la carte de Presnel. Il la lui révèle et le joueur en jeu a un sourire amusé. Puis il ferme les yeux à nouveau.

 

 **Alphonse :** La sorcière ? Cette personne a été tuée, tu peux la réanimer, tuer quelqu'un ou ne rien faire. 

 

Edinson pointe son pouce vers le bas avant de désigner Neymar. C'est plutôt intéressant, il n'a pas voulu changer d'avis sur son vote de tout à l'heure apparemment.

 

 **Alphonse :** Bon bah rendors-toi. Le village se réveille !

 

Tout le monde se réveille et, avec un certain humour nul, certains font semblant de s'étirer et de bailler.

 

 **Alphonse**  : Pendant la nuit, Marco est mort, dévoré par les loups-garous ! 

 

Les responsables ont tous un sourire sauf Christo qui, au final, est quand même désolé d'avoir dû tuer son ami et lui adresse un regard désolé. L'humeur de ce dernier ne semble pas s'en améliorer car il murmure quelque chose et va s'asseoir aux côtés de Leandro et Marqui l'air vexé.

 

 **Alphonse :** Mais en fait ce n'est pas tout. La sorcière a décidé, cette nuit, de tuer Neymar.

 

Le visage du-dit se décompose mais il n'est pas le seul car celui de Kylian aussi.

 

 **Alphonse :** Etant lié, son amoureux, découvrant son cadavre, s'est suicidé. Ouais, filez vos cartes les deux, allez. C'était des loups-garous. Bravo à la sorcière !

 

Les deux sortent du cercle. Le visage de Marco se fend en une moue amusée. Quelque part dans le cercle, les deux survivants ont des sueurs froides.

 

 **Alphonse :** Pour les villageois, il ne vous reste que deux personnes à trouver. Pour les loups-garous survivants, c'est cinq personnes à tuer sans vous faire prendre. Maintenant, votez pour le bûcher !

 

 

_Thiago, Christo, Edinson votent pour Thilo (4/9)_

_Presnel, Thilo votent pour Thiago (2/9)_

_Julian, Dani, Adrien votent pour Christo (3/9)_

 

 

 **Dani :** On arrive à une égalité du coup ?

 **Alphonse :** Bah non, vous avez élu Thiago comme maire.

 **Thilo :**  Pire idée de notre vie.

 

Thilo meurt ainsi, brûlé sur le bûcher alors qu'il n'était qu'une simple petite-fille. La partie continue; le cimetière du village accueille une nouvelle tombe.

 

 **Alphonse :** Le village s'endort, les loups-garous se réveillent !

 

Face à face, Thiago et Christo délibèrent. Marco ne semblent pas non plus ravi, peut-être même jaloux. Ils choisissent finalement Adrien. 

 

 **Alphonse :**  Rendormez-vous, voyante réveille-toi et choisis une carte.

 

Adrien choisit la carte de Christopher. Il a un air ravi quand il se rend compte qu'il a bien fait de voter contre lui. Le pauvre, s'il savait ce qui l'attend. 

 

 **Alphonse :**  Donc Sorcière tu peux te réveiller et choisis ce que tu veux faire. C'est cette personne qui est morte.

 

Edinson hausse les épaules, toujours pas décidé à agir et ferme les yeux.

 

 **Alphonse :** Le village se réveille. Cette nuit, Adrien est mort.

 **Adrien :**  Merde !

 

Dans le fond les spectateurs se moquent de lui. 

 

 **Alphonse :** C'était la voyante. 

 **Presnel :**  Faut qu'on réagisse là. On tombe comme des mouches.

 **Julian :** Bah, si on est logiques. Thilo était la petite-fille et il a voté contre Thiago hein. 

 **Christopher :** C'est vrai ! J'avais totalement zappé.

 

À ce moment, Thiago lui jette un regard outré et il hausse les épaules l'air de dire "chacun pour soi".

 

 

_Christo, Edinson, Presnel, Julian, Dani votent pour Thiago qui décide de ne pas voter tellement il est saoulé._

 

 

 **Alphonse :** Donc c'était bien un loup-garou. Félicitations !

 

Le groupe s'applaudit entre eux. Les villageois sont en majorité écrasante. 

 

 **Alphonse :**  Rendormez-vous. Loup-garou survivant, réveille-toi.

 

Christopher ouvre les yeux avant de choisir rapidement contre qui voter : Dani. Assez triste qu'il n'ait plus personne avec qui argumenter ses choix. 

 

 **Alphonse :** Rendors-toi. Sorcière, réveille-toi ! Cette personne est morte tu peux-

 

Il est pris de court car Edinson agit cette fois en décidant de le réanimer.

 

 **Alphonse :** Okay, le village se réveille ! Pendant la nuit, Dani est mort mais la sorcière l'a sauvé. Maintenant vous devez choisir qui tuer mais choisissez bien car ce procès pourrait être le dernier.

 

Ils débattent. Étrangement, Presnel et Julian s'échangent un regard, surpris d'avoir survécu jusque là en ayant des rôles aussi mineurs. Au milieu de l'échange, ils se font interrompre.

 

 **Edinson :**  Je veux juste dire quelque chose.

 **Presnel :** On t'écoute ?

 **Edinson :** Adrien était voyante et a voté contre Christo. Dani avait voté contre Christo et a voulu se faire éliminer.

 **Christopher :** Woah la théorie du turfu ! Attendez, vous le croyez quand même pas les gars ?

 

Quand les regards des survivants s'orientent vers lui, il tente de se défendre de manière plutôt vaine.

 

 

_Edinson, Presnel, Julian, Dani votent pour Christo (4/5)_

 

 

 **Alphonse :**  C'était effectivement le loup-garou restant, bien joué. Les villageois ont gagné ! 

 

Les gagnants fêtent plutôt sobrement et se dispersent. Quasiment tout le monde sort de la pièce pour continuer leur conversation les uns avec les autres.

 

~Fin de la partie~

 

Il ne reste plus qu'Alphonse et Leandro dans la pièce. Le plus âgé jette un regard désolé à son coéquipier.

 

— Désolé. Si tu voulais jouer c'est mort.

— Pas de soucis, je m'en doutais un peu. 

— Oh pourquoi ? 

— Les gars m'ont l'air ... dur à contenir ? Énergiques. 

 

Il rit légèrement à la constatation du plus jeune parce qu'il a plutôt raison. C'est la folie dans leur équipe. Mais c'est ça qui la rend si spéciale, si unique. Sa bonne ambiance tout public. 

 

— Tu es bien observateur !

— Merci. On fait autre chose du coup ?

 

Un sourire se dresse sur ses lèvres à la proposition.

 

— Si tu veux.

 

~Bonus~

 

— C'était qui le cupidon au fait, j'ai oublié de demander.

— Presnel je pense ? 

— Ah, faudra le remercier alors.

 

Kylian acquiesce doucement alors que Neymar vient embrasser ses lèvres. Leur querelle dure depuis si longtemps, quel soulagement qu'elle se termine enfin, peu importe la manière.

 

— M'enfin, c'est quand même tragique de se suicider quand son amour meurt.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça pour moi, amor ?

— Bah, je suis jeune, beau et talentueux, je ne vais pas gâcher ma vie pour ça.

 

Le brésilien se recule, choqué et horrifié.

 

— Je blague Neyney. Tu sais que je t'aime ? De préférence, je voudrais que tu ne meures pas tout de suite, qu'on ait le temps de vivre ensemble, de se disputer et de, peut-être, se marier ?

— Tu vois loin. 

— Mais c'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ?

— Bien sûr.

 

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent encore une fois.

 

~Bonus 2~

 

— Allez, Marco, ne m'en veux pas !

— ...

— Et après c'est moi l'enfant ? 

 

L'italien soupire. De un parce que ça l'agace de ne pas réussir à se calmer et de deux parce que les protestations de Christopher l'empêchent de regarder tranquillement l'épisode de sa série.

 

— S'il te plaît, je n'aime pas que tu sois fâché contre moi. Je veux juste-

 

Finalement, il attrape le plus jeune rapidement mais avec douceur, le cale contre son torse, juste dans ses bras.

 

— Voilà, angelo, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais te taire un peu ?

— D'accord, d'accord.

 

Mais, tout heureux, Christo vient l'embrasser avec chaleur. Baiser auquel il ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre comme souvent. Et comme son petit-ami ne semble pas vouloir se calmer au vu de la main qui se glisse sous son t-shirt, il met en pause sa série et lui jette un regard dépité.

 

— Tu m'as demandé de me taire pas de ne pas bouger.

 

Un sourire vient orner ses lèvres alors qu'il renverse leurs positions.

 

~Bonus 3~

 

— Pres, pourquoi tu as choisi de me défendre quand même pendant la partie ?

— Hein ? Bah, j'avais bien envie de te croire Babe. Ton visage ne peut pas me mentir, j'avais la conviction que tu étais innocent !

— Ouais, ouais.

 

Ils marchent tranquillement et, avec l'habitude, Presnel passe son bras sur les épaules de son ami. Ils n'ont toujours pas reparlé de leur dispute. 

 

— Sans blaguer, je voulais te croire. Et je voulais qu'on parle de nous. C'est pourquoi je ne nous ai pas liés par Cupidon. 

— De nous ?

— De ce qu'on ressent.

— Oh.

 

Les joues de Julian prennent une jolie couleur rouge. Il se demande soudain ce que serait son visage s'ils ... jouaient aux cartes. Bref. 

 

— Je sais que je ne le dis pas assez mais je t'aime, Ju. Je t'aime énormément comme tu es.

— Je ... sais pas quoi dire Pres. 

— Bah réponds non ?

— Non mais je t'aime aussi, meine Presnel, meine Liebe.

 

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que son amour se détache de lui pour se jeter à son cou. Leurs lèvres se lient. Cela fait longtemps. Quoiqu'ils en disent, le jeu a arrangé pas mal de monde.

 

Alors vivement la prochaine partie ...

(Où Leandro aura peut-être l'occasion de participer cette fois.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue, pour moi, je trouve pas ça très bon. Si j'ai cet avis alors pourquoi je le poste quand même ? Bah ça m'attristait d'avoir écrit autant pour ne pas vous le montrer. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop chaotique pour vous, j'espère même que ça vous a plus quand même.
> 
> (Est-ce que j'en fais une suite du coup ? >.<)


	9. Une nuit (Alphonse Areola x Leandro Paredes)

~Samedi, 23h05~

 

Ils l'ont enfin fait. 

C'est un hurlement de joie qui sort des gorges de tous les joueurs du PSG alors que le coup de sifflet final retentit. Après deux années dures, pleines de malchances, de déceptions, ils ont réussi. La ligue des champions à eux. 

Dans le fond, les joueurs du Barça ont une mine triste mais ils ne les voient même pas tellement l'euphorie est forte. Cela a été un combat acharné et serré mais ils en sont ressortis victorieux. 2-1 avec buts de Neymar et de Kylian.

La remise de la coupe se passe dans cette même ambiance floue où Leandro cherche le regard, le contact d'Alphonse; cette soirée gravée quelque part dans leurs veines. Parce qu'ils sont heureux, plus que jamais. 

Le retour aux vestiaires est quelque chose aussi. La musique de Presnel envahit leurs oreilles et ce dernier danse déjà au milieu des casiers accompagné de Christopher, Thiago, Marqui et Layvin. C'est le bordel. 

Au milieu de la foule, Neymar, qui est bras dessus bras dessous avec Kylian, s'écrie à tous :

 

— Tous chez moi pour fêter !

 

Les cris des parisiens d'affirmation retentissent et tous se pressent vers la sortie avec leurs affaires. Pendant cet instant, ils se retrouvent séparés car la plupart font voiture commune selon les nationalités ou les affinités.

C'est ainsi que Leandro se retrouve séparé de son gardien préféré et atterrit dans une voiture où se trouvent Marco, Julian et Thilo. Il apprécie le trajet à leurs côtés, ce sont des personnes agréables et drôles et leur sacre délie assez les langues pour qu'ils se parlent plus qu'à l'habituel.

Quand ils arrivent à la villa du brésilien, ils se mélangent à la foule et l'alcool coule à flot. Beaucoup. Sans restrictions, les footballeurs boivent, boivent et boivent. Quelques jeux sont lancés et la musique est à fond. Dans le noir, il arrive à retrouver Alphonse.

 

— Alors comment se sent le gardien de ce soir ?

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas été là si Gigi n'avait pas été blessé alors heureux bien sûr. Je pourrais te poser la même question, monsieur passeur décisif.

— Héhé, j'aurais bien aimé marquer. 

— Et moi ne pas me prendre de but du tout.

— Tu n'y pouvais pas grand-chose.

 

Sa voix est doucereuse et assurée. Leurs yeux se croisent et une lueur s'allume dans le fond de son estomac. C'est chaud et tendre à la fois. Il aime ça et sait que ce n'est pas l'effet de l'alcool, non, c'est quelque chose qui a toujours été là. Est-ce que c'est le contexte qui lui donne le courage d'agir ?

 

— Danse avec moi ?

— Je ne pense pas-

 

Mais Leandro n'attend pas pour se saisir de la main de son coéquipier et l'entraîner à sa suite. Malgré ses paroles, Alphonse a une jolie démarche et manière de se déhancher. 

 

— Ça fait un moment que je te regarde, Al. J'ai toujours voulu ... faire plus de choses avec toi.

— Comme quoi ?

— Par exemple ...

 

D'un geste souple, il se rapproche de l'autre et va déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

 

— Ça.

 

 Puis, il se rapproche et, tout en continuant de danser, le colle plus fortement, prenant soin de ne le toucher que de manière éphémère, sensuelle.

 

— Ou ça ?

 

La situation se poursuit pendant quelques minutes ou secondes, il n'a plus vraiment la notion du temps, avant que le français ne grogne plus brutalement et le ramène à lui d'une façon presque possessive.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise quand, affamés, leurs bouches se rencontrent ainsi que leurs langues. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Il sait l'avoir souhaité, l'avoir rêvé pendant longtemps.

Alors qu'il se consume sous les touches du plus âgé, ses mains qui se glissent sous son t-shirt et commencent à taquiner ses points sensibles, malaxer ses fesses, ce dernier se recule.

 

— Quoi, proteste-t-il de l'arrêt soudain. Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Parce que moi si.

 

La bosse qui commence à déformer son caleçon le prouve largement d'ailleurs. 

 

— Ce n'est pas ça, Le', je veux prendre soin de toi.

 

L'argentin est cloué par cette affirmation. Peu après, quand Areola lui prend la main pour l'emmener dans une chambre, il ne résiste pas. La porte est fermée un peu à la va-vite derrière eux car immédiatement ils se retrouvent.

Il se retrouve pressé contre la porte et il ne sait même pas comment ils se sont déjà retrouvés torses-nus. La jambe d'Alphonse vient se loger entre ses jambes et trouver son érection. Il ne peut pas retenir les bruits qu'il fait. C'est tellement bon. Il l'attend depuis tellement longtemps.

Mais là où il se presse, se presse trop, son partenaire est plus doux, attentif à ses mouvements et plein de ... affection ? 

Leurs dernières couches de vêtements sont enlevées et il se retrouve cette fois jeté sur le lit, son coéquipier au-dessus de lui, le dominant. Il aime voir son visage se tordre délicieusement de plaisir. 

Et, au milieu de toute cette situation, Leandro pose sa main sur sa joue, faisant que leurs regards se rencontrent de nouveau et l'embrasse encore. C'est tendre et calme, bien loin du moment mais il en a besoin et il se fond dans le baiser, s'y adonne à fond et aime sentir le français réceptif à ses attentions. 

Quand Areola se recule un peu, le brouillard du plaisir est si épais qu'il n'entend pas le bruit d'un bouchon retiré, il sent seulement un doigt qui s'invite en lui. C'est un peu étrange, froid mais il s'habitue vite à la sensation. Quoique, il est trop impatient.

 

— Non ... viens en moi, Al. Dépêche-toi. J'ai déjà tellement attendu ...

 

Mais Alphonse se fige et n'exécute pas sa requête, au contraire, il revient l'embrasser une fois de plus avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

 

— Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Le', tu mérites bien plus. Je veux prendre ce que je peux avoir maintenant.

 

Son compagnon sonne presque triste en disant cela mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger que d'autres doigts s'ajoutent et arrivent à frapper sa prostate. Un cri lui échappe et son érection commence à être douloureuse.

Quand les doigts sont remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros, il halète quelques instants de douleur, ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il essaie de puiser dans ses ressources pour s'y adapter. Il les rouvre quand il sent une main se poser sur son sexe et commencer à exécuter des allés et retours dessus.

 

— Détends-toi, sinon ça va forcément faire mal, amour.

 

Ses joues rougissent au surnom et, enfin, Areola est entièrement en lui. Leandro réalise que son attente est enfin finie et il se sent comblé, complet, soulagé.

Les coups de reins sont longs et doucereux, il s'en plaindrait presque mais au final c'est tellement plus agréable qu'une baise plus rapide et violente. C'est langoureux, Alphonse a un rythme parfait à ses yeux.

Sa prostate est martelée et il ne peut faire que subir sous le regard de braise de son amant qui surveille son expression du coin de l'œil. Alors, quand la pression sur son sexe se fait plus approfondie, plus forte et s'aligne aux pénétrations, il ne sait plus où donner la tête.

Il est largement le plus bruyant des deux. Mais quand il essaie de couvrir ses gémissements, ses halètements, son compagnon a un grognement.

 

— Non. Laisse-moi t'entendre.

— Je ... aaaaaaah ....

 

Il n'arrive pas à refuser. Mais la manière dont son gardien vient l'embrasser encore une fois après repousse toute honte ou gêne qu'il y aurait pu avoir. Tout est oublié. Il n'y a qu'eux, encore et encore. 

Quand il atteint son orgasme, il crie sans faiblir le nom d'Alphonse. Ce dernier affiche un sourire satisfait et ne met pas plus longtemps avant de venir à son tour. Il sent le liquide le remplir au plus profond de lui et quand ils se défont, il s'écroule, épuisé.

 

~Dimanche, 8h45~

 

Alors que Leandro se réveille, il a le corps tout courbaturé. Il suffit qu'il se redresse pour sentir un liquide chaud couler de ses fesses et pour qu'il remarque les nombreuses marques présentes sur son corps. À ses côtés, il y a Alphonse qui a le regard dans le vide, l'air hagard.

 

— Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Enfin, si tu t'en souviens déjà.

 

Cette phrase le laisse sur le cul. L'air résigné et triste de son amant ne le fait pas se sentir moins en colère, indigné. Il a l'impression d'avoir été abusé. Ses sentiments ... sont si forts en ce moment qu'il a du mal à y croire.

Ce n'est pas possible que l'autre n'ait pas remarqué le lien si fort entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il a été la seule personne à accorder de l'importance à cette nuit ? C'est ravageur. Le désespoir l'envahit sous sa forme la plus violente.

 

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Bordel. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 

Il se lève, difficilement mais sûrement, pour arpenter la pièce, sans se soucier de sa tenue, en ayant du mal à réaliser. Puis il se laisse tomber brusquement sur le lit, l'air las.

 

— Putain. Si tu voulais juste un plan cul, t'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre sauf moi ! Je suis naïf d'avoir pensé que ça signifierait autre chose pour toi quand tu voulais juste baiser.

 

Mais le français n'a pas l'air escompté, il a juste l'air davantage coupable, presque incertain par rapport à lui-même. Leurs regards se rencontrent encore une fois, il maudit cette chaleur douce qui se répand dans sa poitrine, et il rencontre au travers de son iris de la tendresse refoulée et de la tristesse.

 

— Non. Moi, hier, je t'ai fait l'amour, Le'. 

 

Il reste quelques instants choqué. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'est attendu. Areola en profite de cette instant pour se relever, enfiler ses dernières affaires et se diriger vers la porte.

Là, c'est réellement tout ce qu'il a toujours souhaité. Cette déclaration est suffisante pour lui montrer que, non, il ne s'est pas trompé sur leurs sentiments. Ils sont réellement accordés à ce niveau. 

Il se relève rapidement, chancelant, et au moment même où Alphonse se saisit de la poignée de porte, il lui agrippe la main avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il est capable. Quand ils se séparent, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si il a fait la bonne chose.

 

— Ne pars pas s'il-te-plaît, Al. Prouve-moi que ... que je ne me suis pas trompé. Prouve-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ça, que je suis pas le seul à t'aimer.

 

Alors, un sourire heureux et doux vient orner les lèvres du plus âgé qui vient lui caresser la joue tendrement. 

 

— Non, je t'aime aussi, Le'. Je croyais que ce n'était pas partagé alors je voulais oublier ça. C'est moins douloureux que tu ne m'ais jamais appartenu plutôt que ça n'ait été que l'affaire d'une nuit.

 

Et devant l'affirmation de ces sentiments, la sensation de chaleur éclate dans sa poitrine. Il se sent enfin satisfait. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il vient enlacer son amour avec tendresse.

 

— Sinon on peut rester encore un peu au lit ?

— Mais, amour, rigole doucement Alphonse et le son sonne si mélodieux à ses oreilles qu'il jure entendre le paradis au travers, on n'est pas chez nous là. 

— Et alors ? On peut toujours repartir pour un autre round ?

 

Toujours plus audacieux. Mais ça reste que ce n'est pas leur maison. Et cela est vite confirmé par un cri venant du salon, reconnaissable comme étant celui de Kylian.

 

— TOUT LE MONDE, DEBOUT BANDE DE FAINÉANTS ! PETIT-DEJ SERVI ! 

 

Ce hurlement, aussi "mélodieux" soit-il, les fait vite redescendre sur terre. Leandro grommelle un peu, mécontent. Il se détache de son amoureux pour aller récupérer ses affaires qui traînent sur le sol quand ce dernier le retient par le poignet.

 

— Attends.

— Quoi ?

— On peut quand même aller prendre une douche si tu veux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà un ship que je pense avoir créé hein. J'espère que c'est le cas et que je ne l'ai pas volé à quelqu'un d'autre ! xD Mais bref, ils m'inspirent grandement sans que je ne sache pourquoi donc ils vont sûrement intégrer ma team de couples ... J'espère que ça vous a plus ! ^-^


	10. J’ai rêvé d’ailleurs (Antoine x Paul)

— On est bons ?

 

— Ouais je ... ok.

 

Il y a quelque chose de résigné chez Paul, il semble presque lutter pour rester impassible. Et ça, ça le déchire. Antoine ne veut pas le quitter maintenant parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de disputes aussi violente, parce qu'elle a révélé trop de leurs pensées. Alors quand son ami commence à partir, il ne peut le laisser.

 

— Attends, Paul, je-

 

Il attrape son bras. La seule chose qu'il voit après c'est une lumière blanche bien trop vive, comme une explosion.

 

 

-&-

 

 

Quand il se réveille, il est face à un plafond inconnu, dans un lit. Un bras est enroulé fortement autour de sa taille. En regardant bien, il est nu, le-dit bras appartient à Paul et il est nu aussi. Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il se détache doucement de l'étreinte et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

 

Le paysage par la fenêtre lui rappelle ... Paris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il font ici ? Pourquoi dans cette position ?

 

 

Kyli😘

 

Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ! Tu peux rester avec ton homme.

 

 

Son ... homme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il prend son visage dans ses mains et quand il sent quelque chose de froid toucher son visage, il les recule pour les observer. Il hoquette de surprise. Une jolie bague en or surplombée de diamants, il réalise que c'est du saphir, est sur son annulaire gauche. Le mancunien a exactement la même. En parlant de ce dernier, il commence à se réveiller.

 

— ...Anto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

— Je sais pas, putain. On est à Paris, Kylian est notre coéquipier et on est mariés.

 

À ces mots, il lui montre l'alliance et son ami lui prend doucement la main pour l'admirer. Il pousse un soupir de contentement.

 

— Magnifique. C'est ... incroyable.

 

— Je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier comme ça.

 

— Oh allez ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si on avait poursuivi notre relation ? Moi j'ai toujours voulu savoir.

 

Le madrilène se rappelle soudain. C'était ça le sujet de leur dispute d'il y a ... quelques minutes. Parce qu'il a refusé d'évoquer leur implication passée. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il se lève avec l'envie de s'éloigner d'ici, de cette chambre rapidement. Une main lui attrape le poignet.

 

— S'il-te-plaît, Antoine. Tout semble avoir changé ici. Profitons-en le temps que ça dure.

 

Et devant le regard triste de son amant, il cède et accepte. Il enfile un caleçon par terre qui se trouve être le sien et va visiter un peu.

 

Dans le dressing, à la place de ses joggings de l'Atletico, il trouve des du PSG. Okay. À côté se trouvent des vêtements simples et de deux tailles différentes. Donc Paul et lui font dressing commun. Ce n'est en vérité pas si étonnant s'ils sont mariés.

 

Il attrape un bas de jogging neutre et un t-shirt et s'en va au salon. C'est alors qu'il passe devant une étagère plutôt surprenante. Il y a des coupes dessus. Deux coupes du monde, une de l'Euro et est-ce que ce sont trois trophées de la ligue des champions ? Il les contemple un instant, hypnotisé.

 

Puis, un détail le frappe. Les coupes ont toutes des dates différentes mais la dernière date de 2022. Quatre ans après leur époque. Ce ... pourrait être quelque chose de possible ?

Il secoue vivement la tête à cette idée. Non. Il ne veut pas changer de club. Il est déjà marié et a des enfants.

 

Mais pas ici, lui murmure une petite voix dans sa tête. Ici tu es libre, tout est possible. Même d'aimer un homme, même d'aimer ton meilleur ami.

 

Il pousse un soupir.

 

— Hé, Grizou, t'es où ?

 

Quand il se tourne, Paul est là mais contrairement à lui il n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses vêtements. Il gémit en détaillant son corps et les nombreuses marques semblables aux siennes, témoignant que, oui, ils ont bien fait quelque chose hier.

 

— Est-ce que tu pourrais retrouver des vêtements s'il te plaît ?

 

— Tu sais où est notre dressing ?

 

— Deuxième porte à gauche au bout du couloir.

 

Au salon, Antoine retrouve un téléphone qui est le sien puisque son empreinte le déverrouille. Ses deux fonds d'écrans sont des photos de lui et son coéquipier, bras dessus, bras dessous et s'embrassant sous des décors divers.

 

Il cherche son nom sur Internet. Rien que sur sa fiche wikipédia, il est bien marqué "Époux : Paul Pogba". Il y a quelques liens en dessous de divers médias et il ne s'embête pas et clique sur le premier qu'il voit qui date de deux ans.

 

_Alors que tout rien ne prédestinait cette nouvelle, Antoine Griezmann très discret sur sa vie privée a aujourd'hui finalement dévoilé sa relation amoureuse de longue date avec son coéquipier Paul Pogba._

_« En fait ... on a rencontré de nombreuses difficultés, a-t-il confié hier au micro de notre émission. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte dont le regard des gens et aussi l'avis de nos coachs ... une galère ! Mais c'est une vérité qui devait sortir à un moment ou un autre et je profite donc de cette victoire pour la dévoiler. Paul et moi allons bientôt nous marier. »_

_Une nouvelle qui, si elle a pu étonner le public, a semblé assez banale pour leurs coéquipiers._

_« Ouais, en fait, ça nous a toujours paru assez évident, nous a laissés savoir Kylian Mbappé à l'annonce. Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais l'homosexualité reste assez courante dans le foot. »_

_La date de mariage de ces deux tourtereaux serait inconnue mais selon certaine source cela serait pendant l'été prochain._

 

Il ne se souvient pas de leurs fiançailles mais en fouillant un peu dans les étagères il trouve un livre de photos. Un sourire lui échappe quand il visionne les images. Ils sont beaux. Chacune des scènes resplendit de joie. Une chaleur s'en échappe.

 

Il est tellement prit par ces souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent même pas qu'il ne sent pas Paul arriver et se glisser derrière lui pour les contempler lui aussi.

 

— Tu as vu ça, Anto ? Ça s'est vraiment produit.

 

— Ouais, je ... ouais.

 

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'accepter mais quand même, Grizou, je t-

 

— Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît.

 

Des déclarations d'amour ils s'en sont faites plus jeune. Des mots par dizaine qui ont toujours eu du sens. Un jour, ils ont juste arrêté d'être eux-même et se sont conformés à un tout autre type de réalité; celle du monde du football.

 

Son coéquipier a un petit soupir triste et se redresse, consultant un téléphone qu'il suppose être sien dans cette vie-ci.

 

— On a entraînement à 16 heures donc ... dans trois heures. J'ai fait à manger, viens.

 

Il le suit à travers une série de pièces et il arrive finalement dans une belle cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger. Au-delà de la baie-vitrée il y a une superbe piscine. Et alors qu'il regarde la scène, la table mise en place par son homme avec un sentiment d'habitude, des flashs passent à travers ses yeux.

 

 

-&-

 

 

_— L'agencement est incroyable, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, amour ?_

_Il fait quelques pas au milieu de la salle à manger et là, il voit la baie-vitrée qui donne sur une terrasse en bois surplombée d'une piscine. Ses yeux s'illuminent doucement car il se souvient. Cette maison ressemble à celle de leurs vacances en Espagne, celles où ils se sont avoués leur sentiment pour la première fois._

_— Elle est parfaite._

_— Je savais qu'elle te plairait !_

_Et le plus jeune vient l'embrasser avec tendresse, baiser auquel il répond de toute son âme. Il a toujours adoré cette facette de son petit-ami. Il y a plein de raisons qui font qu'ils sont ensemble, ils ont toujours été faits pour être ensemble._

_Leurs nombreux points communs, leur entente extraordinaire et leur connaissance l'un de l'autre, ils se complètent. C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a choisi, la raison pour laquelle il y a ce petit écrin qui attend sagement dans sa poche arrière._

 

 

-&-

 

 

— Grizou ? Tu viens ?

 

— Oui ... merci d'avoir cuisiné.

 

— De rien, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas raté !

 

Mais alors qu'Antoine prend la première bouchée, il est submergée par le goût. C'est vraiment délicieux. Et familier. Il comprend aussi pourquoi il l'a épousé s'il est aussi bon cuisinier ! Pas qu'il se débrouille mal non plus.

 

— C'est très bon. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais aussi bien cuisiner !

 

— Moi non plus. Je suis soulagé.

 

Mais au fond, il voit bien que son compliment a fait plaisir à son mari puisque ses yeux semblent briller de joie. Au fond, il donnerait tout pour préserver cette vision bien qu'il sache qu'il ne faut pas qu'il perde de vue leur réalité. Un endroit où ils n'ont pas ce genre de lien.

 

C'est décevant quelque part. Il en garde ce sentiment tout au long de leur après-midi alors qu'ils font ce qui semble être leur routine l'un auprès de l'autre. Il se surprend à apprécier ce contact, à vouloir le garder plus longtemps.

 

Mais l'heure fatidique approche et ils sont plus que nerveux alors qu'ils doivent préparer leurs sacs pour aller s'entraîner. La route jusqu'au stade se fait en silence, ils ne savent pas quoi dire pour se rassurer. Alors, d'un geste qui lui échappe, il pose sa main sur la sienne. Et elle ne la quitte pas même quand ils descendent de la voiture et rentrent dans le bâtiment.

 

C'est étrange. Ils n'arrivent pas vraiment à se sentir dans ce club comme "chez eux" malgré ce sentiment d'appartenance qui est imprégné dans leurs cœurs. Aussi, ils n'ont jamais autant parlé français qu'ici.

 

— Vous voilà ! S'écrie Kylian en leur sautant au cou.

 

Ils ont du mal à le réceptionner, surpris par l'accueil. D'accord, ils sont habituellement proches de leur coéquipier, c'est sûr. Mais leur lien semble être davantage forgé.

 

— Ney était sûr que vous alliez rester vous reposer. Je suis tellement content d'avoir eu raison ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Quoique, faites attention à Presko, il est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il s'est disputé avec Julian.

 

Et c'est un Mbappé toujours aussi enthousiaste qui finit par lui raconter tous les déboires du vestiaire car, apparemment, ils ont été absents longtemps. Ils n'en savent même pas la raison, merde, ils auraient dû mieux s'informer.

 

— Peut-être que Kylian pourrait nous aider ? Demande Paul à voix basse à son oreille.

 

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

 

Alors ils demandent à ce dernier de venir chez eux après l'entraînement. Il accepte avec un sourire enjoué et, enfin, ils pénètrent dans ce qu'ils définiraient comme l'antre d'un ennemi.

 

Tous leurs coéquipiers les accueillent de manière plutôt sympathique et ils se surprennent à trouver l'ambiance bonne. En fait, c'est chaud et familier. Mais même à y jouer, ils ont quelque part l'impression d'être des étrangers.

 

Antoine a peur d'y croire trop fort, de rêver trop fort, de se prendre trop au jeu pour au final se réveiller chez lui sans jamais avoir eu tout ça. Il a bien d'autres choses. Sa famille, son club. Il est heureux là-bas. Oui.

 

— Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Demande au milieu de leur conversation Thilo alors qu'ils font leurs étirement. Vous semblez un peu différents.

 

— Ouais, ouais. Un peu fatigués mais ça va.

 

— Je comprends. Heureusement que tu étais à ses côtés, hein.

 

Il acquiesce doucement mais dans sa tête, il se demande ce qui s'est passé. Dès le retour aux vestiaires, il fouille sur son téléphone. Quelque chose qui est arrivé à Paul alors ? Sur internet, il trouve bien vite. Son cœur chute immédiatement dans sa poitrine en voyant les articles de presse.

 

Alors qu'il était en voiture avec plusieurs coéquipiers du PSG, Paul Pogba s'est fait heurté par un chauffard apparemment ivre. Les informations sont moindres mais elles laissent entendre la gravité de l'incident. Antoine Griezmann, son mari, se serait immédiatement rendu à son chevet.

 

 

-&-

 

 

_Il est assis dans son salon, tranquillement, en compagnie de Marco, Presnel et Julian. Ils attendent le retour de leurs amis, partis chercher Kylian à la gare. Il a une espèce de boule dans l'estomac, de l'inquiétude. Sans savoir pourquoi, un pressentiment._

_— Hey, Anto, déstresse hein. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_— Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose va arriver._

_Presnel lui jette un regard compatissant et passe une main sur son épaule avant de reboire une gorgée de son verre de coca. Quelques minutes s'écoulent, comblées par des discussions assez dérisoires quand son téléphone sonne. Un numéro inconnu._

_— Allo ?_

_— Bonjour ? Vous êtes bien Antoine Griezmann ?_

_— Oui, c'est ça._

_— J'ai au regret de vous informer que votre mari est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident de voiture. Les médecins sont assez-_

_— Quel hôpital ?_

_— Celui de la Croix, près de la gare._

_— J'arrive._

_Il raccroche et fait face aux regards plein d'inquiétude de ses amis. Il doit être fort mais il a tellement envie de s'effondrer. Il a si peur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit leur arriver à eux ?_

_— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_— Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Oh merde ... Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas y croire ! Paul ... Paul ..._

_C'est Marco qui le rattrape. L'italien a les yeux dans le vague, sûrement qu'il pense à son Christopher qui était aussi dans la voiture mais il le soutient et l'emmène jusqu'à la voiture. Julian prend le volant._

_Ils arrivent à l'hôpital plutôt rapidement et se présentent à l'accueil. L'infirmière a alors un air plutôt grave._

_— Je peux vous conduire à la salle mais on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose._

_Elle a un air compatissant à son intention et la peur s'intensifie dans son estomac._

_— Il est actuellement entre la vie et la mort, je suis désolée._

_Ce n'est que quand il arrive en face du lit de Pogba et le voit, plus pâle que d'habitude, branché à des tas de machines, qu'il s'effondre en pleurs, lui tenant la main._

 

 

-&-

 

 

— Oh non, tu regardes encore ça ?

 

Il éteint son téléphone devant l'air inquiet de Julian et le rassure d'un sourire. Ce dernier lui tapote quand même gentiment le dos avant de se détourner.

 

En fait, Antoine ne va pas bien. Il se souvient de tout ce qui est lié à cette époque et c'est si douloureux qu'il préférerait avoir oublié. Les mois qui passent avant le réveil de Paul, l'émotion, la rééducation, les obstacles. Tout a été si dur.

 

Ce qu'il pense doit se lire sur son visage car quand il se glisse pour étreindre son mari, ce dernier ne le questionne pas. Ils récupèrent Kylian qui au final a amené Neymar avec lui. Au début, il désapprouve un peu mais l'ex mancunien a un air si fier sur son visage qu'il ne peut que laisser glisser.

 

Quand ils arrivent chez eux, il se sent en quelque sorte soulagé d'être loin du camp des loges qui le fait se sentir si familier et étranger à la fois.

 

— Bon ça peut vous sembler fou ce qu'on va vous dire mais c'est la vérité.

 

— Bah vas-y, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si fou que ça.

 

— Paul et moi venons d'une autre réalité.

 

— Ah si, c'est fou. Attends quoi ?!

 

Si Ky est le plus expressif, Ney a aussi les yeux ronds. Les deux semblent attendre de plus amples explications.

 

— Okay. Normalement, je joue pour Manchester city, Anto pour l'Atlético. On est meilleurs amis mais tous les deux mariés à deux femmes et on a des enfants. Et on vient de trois ans dans le passé.

 

— Noooon, genre ? Vous faites super bien le couple marié je trouve alors.

 

— Heuuu ?

 

— Vas-y que je te tiens la main, vas-y que je te touche, vas-y que je te murmure à l'oreille, vas-y que je te fais un câlin. Et les regards que vous vous échangez, on dirait que vous avez mutuellement décroché la lune l'un pour l'autre.

 

Il se sent rougir et tousse un peu pour reprendre contenance.

 

— Bref, on aimerait retourner de là où on vient. Et on voulait des alliés aussi.

 

— Vous êtes sûrs ?

 

Cette fois, c'est le brésilien qui a parlé, lui qui a été si discret depuis le début de leur conversation.

 

— Parce que, si vous repartez, vous ne pourrez plus vous aimer comme vous le faites actuellement. Vous m'avez l'air bien amoureux l'un de l'autre.

 

— Ton conseil vient de ?

 

— De celui qui a finit en couple grâce à vous.

 

Il hausse les sourcils et tout s'éclaircit quand Neymar vient embrasser Kylian, tendrement mais avec assurance. L'amour qui s'en dégage est évident et il croit se souvenir d'avoir agi pour quelque chose du même genre.

 

— Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'on peut plus vous aider. Vous êtes nos amis alors on va vous aider à pas faire de grosses bourdes mais sinon, on a jamais voyagé à travers les univers nous.

 

— Je pense que ça va finir par se régler tout seul ? Vous n'avez rien fait de spécial pour venir ici non ?

 

Quand le couple s'en va, les laissant seuls. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase reste dans sa mémoire. Un moyen de revenir. Pourquoi sont-ils arrivés ici ? Ils ont eu la dispute la plus violente de leur vie. Peut-être que s'ils se réconcilient de la meilleur manière qui soit, ils seraient capable de rentrer ? Mais comment ?

 

...

 

Oh.

 

Une idée qui n'arrive pas non plus à s'effacer de son esprit. Dans cet univers, ils l'ont déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais à quoi ressemble Paul quand il ... Est-ce que ils ont eu des moments plus spéciaux que d'autres ?

 

— Grizou ? Je peux te demander un service ?

 

— Oui quoi ?

 

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

 

Il mentirait en disant qu'il ne s'est pas demandé quel goût avaient les lèvres de son coéquipier. Ici il est libre. Alors, timidement, il incline son visage vers celui de son compagnon. Ce dernier a un sourire et scelle leurs bouches ensemble. Leurs langues se rencontrent et il étouffe un soupir de bonheur.

 

 

-&-

 

 

_Il a chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Paul s'amuse avec lui. Il sent ses lèvres parcourir tout son corps. Il pense soudain à l'écrin dans sa poche est est soulagé qu'il ait eu l'idée d'enlever son jean avant de sauter dans la piscine._

_Il n'a pas trouvé le temps de lui demander sa main. Il a attendu la bonne occasion sans la trouver. Il soupire d'aise alors que les mains de son petit-ami le parcourent. Il le laisse faire, prenant le plus de plaisir possible._

_Mais ce soir, yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'ils se mouvent sous les lumières de la ville et celles encore allumées de leur maison, il sent que c'est le moment. Il le sait._

_— Attends, attends, amour, attends !_

_— Quoi ? Tu ne sens pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi là ? Tu es bien imprudent pour m'arrêter maintenant._

_Le regard assombri de plaisir en dit long sur son mécontentement mais il ne peut que sourire et attraper la boîte. Il ne peut pas s'agenouiller dans l'eau alors il se contente de l'ouvrir et de la proposer à son coéquipier._

_— Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir mien pour toujours ?_

_Le choc est visible sur le visage de son amant qui semble avoir du mal à réaliser._

_— Tu ... n'es pas possible ! C'est moi qui devait le faire normalement !_

_Et quand son amour sort un écrin avec une bague, il sent les larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux. Encore une fois, ils sont accordés._

_— C'est mille fois oui, Paul, je t'épouse._

_— Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement._

_Ils s'embrassent à nouveau après avoir pris soin de poser les bagues sur le rebord et son fiancé le soulève doucement pour le mener plus près de lui._

 

 

-&-

 

 

— Ça va ? Tu as zooné pendant un moment.

 

Quand il revient à lui, Paul a un regard inquiet.

 

— J'ai rêvé ... de nous. J'ai des flashs parfois, des souvenirs qui ne sont pas miens et qui le sont quand même.

 

— Je sais. Moi aussi, je m'en souviens. Ça fait mal, Anto, ça fait mal. Tu as refusé d'être mien là-bas et tu refuses d'être mien ici.

 

— Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu le sais très bien à quel point nos chemins ont divergé ! Se laisser aller ici, c'est vouloir quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais là-bas. C'est donner de l'espoir à quelque chose de déjà mort.

 

— Justement ! Puisque ça ne se réalisera jamais, profites-en aujourd'hui.

 

Ils échangent un regard et Paul semble le supplier. Il ne dit rien, ses yeux parlent juste pour lui. Il ne résiste pas à ça et l'embrasse à nouveau.

 

Ils s'embrassent, s'embrassent et s'embrassent. Puis le plus jeune le soulève pour le ramener à leur chambre. Tout pue la déception, la tristesse et la peur. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait leur première fois.

 

Mais il s'y adonne avec force, il y laisse chaque sentiment. Parce que, une fois partis, il espère qu'ils ne reviendront plus jamais alors même quand il embrasse le cou de son mari, mordille la peau. Il sait que c'est de l'amour et rien d'autre.

 

L'autre répond. Laisse des marques lui aussi, des suçons qui viennent parsemer sa peau pâle de traces rouges et violettes. Il s'occupe de lui lentement mais sûrement.

 

L'ex mancunien le prépare soigneusement comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Étonnamment il sent son corps réagir, habitué. Des gémissements obscènes lui échappent et il ne chercher même pas à les retenir.

 

Au dessus de lui, son coéquipier grogne aussi. Il est soudainement attiré par cette facette de lui qu'il n'a jamais vue. Il l'embrasse de nouveau et inverse leurs positions. Brusquement et sans hésitation, il s'aligne et le fait entrer en lui d'un coup. Un cri sans voix sort de sa bouche.

 

— Bordel, Anto, t'es fou ! Ça va ?

 

Il respire lentement, s'habituant à la présence de son amant en lui. Puis, quand il est à peu près sûr que il peut l'endurer, il commence à bouger. Les mains de Pogba se pose sur ses hanches et le monte avant de le refaire descendre sur lui d'un coup de bassin.

 

— J'en ai tellement rêvé. Je te voulais rien que pour moi, comme ça, Anto. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es superbe comme ça, ouvert et me voulant moi. On était fait pour être ensemble.

 

Comme Paul parle beaucoup, Antoine le fait taire en posant sa bouche contre la sienne. Au même moment, son mari trouve sa prostate et il gémit longuement pendant leur baiser.

Sa prostate est martelée de longs et durs coups de reins auxquels il se laisse aller entièrement.

 

Les mains de l'ex mancunien continuent de parcourir son corps, de le découvrir dans les moindres recoins puis de marquer ses hanches encore et encore. C'est ça. Il se sent complet et se libère d'un poids qui a longtemps pesé sur sa conscience.

 

Il vient dans des râles brisés en gémissant le nom de son partenaire qui ne tient pas beaucoup plus de temps que lui.

 

Épuisé, il reste là, allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Le bras de Pogba s'enroule autour de sa poitrine. Ils ne disent rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire et ils le savent tous les deux. C'est la fin.

Et juste avant le flash de lumière, Antoine a une dernière vision qui surgit devant ses yeux.

 

 

-&-

 

 

_Il y a des fleurs et une foule autour d'eux. Il a conscience du vent qui souffle doucement. La décoration est belle et chic. Paul est vraiment beau dans son costume._

_Puis il réalise. C'est leur mariage. Son fiancé a un sourire doux à son encontre et ils échangent les bagues sous les dires du maire. Il observe quelques instants le bord du lac avec son ponton et la ville qui se reflète au loin._

_C'est parfait, magnifique. Il sait qu'ils ont choisi l'endroit ensemble mais il sent son cœur conquis une nouvelle fois._

_— Vous pouvez embrasser le marié._

_D'un geste, il se penche en avant et leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec douceur mais tendresse sous les applaudissements de la foule._

_Tout s'enchaîne très vite après. La musique est lancée près du banquet et ils dansent l'un contre l'autre au milieu de plusieurs joueurs qu'il reconnaît sans reconnaître. Est-ce Kylian ? Neymar ? Julian ? Presnel ? Hugo ? Lucas ?_

_L'ambiance est assez incroyable. Et il grave, il grave cet instant sous sa peau même s'il ne lui appartient pas. Il le sait. Ça appartient à « l'autre Antoine »._

_Leurs regards se croisent et celui de son mari exprime tellement qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le lui rendre. C'est si personnel, intime. Ils s'embrassent et tournoient encore un peu._

_Plus tard, Antoine s'est posé près du pont. Il s'est assis pour observer l'horizon. Pogba, qui est parti saluer plusieurs personnes, revient finalement et prend place à ses côtés. Il le serre dans ses bras, conscient de cette affection qu'il laisse disparaître. Ce moment lui échappe._

_— Je t'aime Anto, ne l'oublie pas, murmure doucement Paul comme s'il avait conscience d'être plus qu'un souvenir égaré, perdu, qui ne se réalisera jamais._

_— Moi aussi, je ... t'aime._

_Ils restent assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à regarder le soleil se coucher sur la ville. Leurs vestes ont disparu depuis un bon moment._

_Il aimerait rester ici plus longtemps mais quelque chose le rappelle. Il sait qu'il doit partir. Tout commence à devenir flou autour d'eux._

_Une tristesse sans fin se glisse dans sa poitrine alors qu'il laisse une part de son cœur ici. Et, quelque part, au fond de lui, ce rêve, cet autre monde si incroyable continuerait d'exister._

_Paul et lui continueront d'être assis, là, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelque part au milieu de ses souvenirs._

_Une larme coule parce qu'il abandonne. Il fait définitivement le deuil de ce qui a pu être entre eux, réalise que, finalement, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Depuis le moment où ils se sont mariés à d'autres._

_Et ce « monde » fait d'idéaux et de pensées pour des vies meilleures s'évapore._

 

 

-&-

 

 

La prochaine fois qu'ils ouvrent leurs yeux, ils sont assis tranquillement dans une chambre. Chambre qu'Antoine identifie comme étant la sienne à Clairefontaine. La date leur indique qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fin de la pause nationale et qu'ils vont retourner en leurs clubs respectifs.

Il a du mal à réaliser et met quelques instants avant de se reprendre, de redevenir lui-même en quelque sorte.

 

— Alors tout ça, ce n'était que quoi ... un rêve ? On est revenus à la réalité, à notre réalité.

 

— Ouais je ... Ouais.

 

— On se reparle plus tard ? Je pense aller voir ma famille et tu devrais probablement faire de même.

 

Cette fois, contrairement au début de cette histoire, le madrilène réussit à mettre un point final à cette conversation sans aucune violence. Il se considère satisfait. Cette rêverie lui a permis de profiter. Mais il n'oublie pas que ce n'était rien de plus, que ça ne peut pas arriver. Une sorte de regret reste coincé dans sa gorge mais il le laisse glisser comme il l'a toujours fait.

 

Alors qu'il tourne le dos et s'en va, il ne voit pas la main qui se tend vers lui comme pour lui demander de rester. Il ne voit pas non plus la gorge de Paul qui se serre et les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux alors qu'il murmure doucement :

 

— C'était le plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est affreux. Je m'en veux d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi triste vous savez. L'idée d'univers alternatif visité me plaisait beaucoup et j'avais dans l'idée que je n'avais pas encore écrit assez de drama. J'étais inspirée, c'est un gros bébé de plus de 4000 mots ! Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !


	11. Champions ! (Neybappé/Draxembe)

Il y a quelques mois, Kylian et Julian se sont fait une promesse. En vérité, c'est plus un défi qu'autre chose. Ils savaient bien qu'ils allaient gagner la Ligue 1 alors ils y ont accroché encore plus d'importance.

 

— Si on gagne, on doit se déclarer à la personne qu'on aime.

— Naaaaan ? Ju, t'es sérieux ? Je sais même pas s'il sera de retour, je ... je l'espère mais-

— Allez, sois pas pessimiste, ça ira.

 

Comme l'allemand lui a offert un sourire rassurant, le français a voulu s'y raccrocher. Ils savaient depuis plusieurs mois qui aimait l'autre mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore eu le courage de se confesser. Donc une victoire équivalait à une bonne occasion.

 

**La Victoire avec Kylian**

 

Ils ont gagné. Après plusieurs matchs difficiles, des absences marquées et des défaites à les rendre malades, c'est enfin bon. Kylian soupire de joie et rit. Il est plus qu'heureux de ce match. Neymar, son Neymar a enfin rejoué. Ils ont enfin joué ensemble après des mois.

Après plusieurs douches de champagne pour beaucoup de joueurs, il discute encore avec le brésilien quand Alphonse, pris d'un soudain élan, s'écrie :

 

— Vos paris !

 

Oui, tout le vestiaire est au courant de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Parce que, en réalité, un accord secret au PSG ne dure jamais longtemps. Qui les a entendus et a cafté ? Un vrai mystère. Mais quand ils sont revenus, ils se sont largement fait chambrer par des coéquipiers beaucoup trop curieux.

Et que dire quand le titre de champions leur a passé sous le nez ? Autre que leur déception, ça a été les joueurs qui leur disaient : "Dommage, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui votre déclaration!". Autant dire qu'ils auraient préféré que personne ne soit au courant.

Pour une raison qu'il ignore, Ney, durant son temps libre, a passé du temps à ses côtés et a été très curieux à ce propos. Ils ont enchaîné un jeu de questions pas possible : Est-ce que c'est Thauvin ? Est-ce qu'il est en équipe de France ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Est-ce que ...

Avant qu'il réussisse à le convaincre que, non, il ne lui dirait pas qui est l'élu. Si seulement il savait que c'était lui-même.

Mais voilà, ce match a été une libération en quelque sorte. Il a senti son cœur s'envoler quand le plus âgé l'a rejoint sur le terrain, quand ils se sont faits des passes et ont joué l'un à côté de l'autre. Ça lui a vraiment manqué.

Pendant ces mois d'absences, il a été triste pour son ami. Il y avait un vide sur le terrain qu'il a essayé de combler mais c'était si dur de ne pas penser au sourire de son coéquipier et à leur entente, leurs célébrations, leur jeu.

Le vestiaire les fixe curieusement, lui et Julian. Ils sont dans le même bateau après tout. Il ne manque que les quelques lâches que Choupo a fait déguerpir avec sa bouteille. Dans quoi est-ce qu'ils se sont engagés ? Il déglutit.

 

— Ney, je ...

 

Neymar relève le regard, intrigué, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire appeler. C'est dur de se concentrer, les mots ne semblent pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Il a le trac. Quelque chose, de l'espoir peut-être, dans le regard de celui qui lui fait face le libère soudainement.

Il arrête d'hésiter et se penche pour planter sa bouche contre la sienne. Il est surpris quand l'autre répond immédiatement à son baiser sans hésiter une seconde. Mais il est heureux aussi.

 

— Je t'aime, Ney. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire.

 

Un sourire immense apparaît sur les lèvres du brésilien qui l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de le serrer contre lui.

 

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, amor. Je suis content de t'avoir eu à mes côtés tout ce temps.

 

Kylian rougit doucement. Il y a des applaudissements tout autour d'eux et il s'en sent un peu gêné mais après le bras du plus âgé creuse sa hanche un peu plus et il se sent comme s'il peut oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux.

 

— Je suis heureux, super heureux. On a rejoué tous les deux et je t'ai enfin près de moi.

— Je l'ai toujours été.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil. Surtout après les derniers mois ...

 

Il n'en dit pas plus, préférant ne pas l'évoquer. Ça reste des souvenirs douloureux après tout. Que ce soit au moment de la blessure ou tous les temps qui ont suivi. Neymar a été lui-même sans l'être et ne pas avoir réussi à le réconforter lui a fait très mal.

 

**La Victoire avec Julian**

 

Evidemment, Presnel a lourdement insisté avec cette histoire de promesse. Il voulait savoir et le fait qu'il ait refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit a contribué souvent à des disputes. En vérité, le français a semblé plutôt triste de ne pas savoir, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.

Alors, quand il est à deux doigts de dévoiler la réponse que celui-ci attend depuis longtemps, il ne s'attend pas à ce que son coéquipier sorte brusquement des vestiaires, presque en courant. Figé, il met quelques secondes à réaliser.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

 

C'est Thilo qui pose la question, aussi dérouté que lui. Un sourire gêné et plein d'excuses se forme sur ses lèvres.

 

— Je vais le chercher.

 

Il sort rapidement à son tour. Après quelques minutes de recherche il trouve son ami dans le stade cette fois vidé entièrement même des caméramans. Ce dernier est debout au milieu du terrain dos à lui le regard tourné vers le ciel.

 

— Pres ... qu'est-ce qui ne pas ?

 

Il a quelques instants avant de remarquer que, bordel, les épaules de son meilleur ami tremble et tressaute, il a l'air de pleurer.

 

— Désolé je pouvais pas ... assister à ça. C'était trop dur. Je voulais être là pour toi en toute circonstance mais ... mais ...

 

Le champion du monde prend une pause pour inhaler brusquement, semblant se faire violence pour se contenir.

 

— Te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre m'est insupportable. Je suis un mauvais ami. Mais je t'aime trop, Babe. Je t'aime follement et passionnément. Ton accent allemand, ton sourire, ta personnalité, ton physique, j'aime tout chez toi.

— Tu es un sacré idiot tu sais ?

 

Julian prend le temps de le contourner pour lui faire face. Les larmes qui coulent, il les essuie doucement. Presnel affiche un air incrédule car il ne comprend pas la raison de son insulte.

 

— C'est toi. La personne à qui je dois déclarer mes sentiments, celui que j'aime c'est toi.

 

Son coéquipier a un sursaut et vient l'embrasser directement. Baiser auquel il répond vite et ils entremêlent leurs langues avec empressement.

Il lui a toujours manqué du courage pour pouvoir se déclarer et aujourd'hui il l'a trouvé. Un rire lui échappe, il est si heureux. Le plus jeune vient le serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

 

— Je pensais n'avoir aucune chance.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours été celui dont j'ai été le plus proche, Kim. Tu es celui à qui mon cœur appartient.

— Babe. J'attendais tellement de nous et je ne savais jamais si je me faisais des idées ou si c'était réel.

— Ça l'est.

 

Il murmure des mots au plus près de ses lèvres avant de replonger pour un autre baiser. Le stade désert leur offre un cadre idyllique et leur deuxième baiser n'a rien à envier au premier. Toujours autant de passion, toujours autant de bonheur.

Alors qu'ils se pensent tranquille, ils entendent des cris et ils n'ont pas le temps de se détacher que des jets les aspergent.

Choupo, Alphonse, Leandro et Edinson continuent leur travail, bouteille de champagne à la main et ils essayent de se protéger du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

 

— Arrêtez les gars ! Nooooon !

 

Ils se mettent à courir et d'autres joueurs rejoignent le terrain. Christo, Angel, Gigi, Thilo apparaissent avec des bouteilles et une gigantesque bataille commence.

Ils s'enfuient ensemble, main dans la main, sans pouvoir stopper le rire qui franchit leurs lèvres. Le fait que la guerre en bas tourne en chipotage de couples ne leur échappe pas et ils regardent toute la scène, trempés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau avec douceur. Et Julian a la conviction qu'il a gagné plus qu'un titre ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Liloubella pour l'idée ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'avais trop envie d'écrire quelque chose sur le retour de Ney et le fait qu'ils soient (enfin) champions de france XD


	12. Ghost of You (Presnel Kimpembe x Julian Draxler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : Ghost of you de 5 Seconds Of Summer

Vous savez, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse à ce genre d'histoire.

Au départ, c'est comme toutes les autres, ça commence bien. Après tout, cela ne peut que commencer bien.

**100%**

«  _Alors je vais noyer tout ça, comme je le fais toujours._  
 _Je danse à travers la maison avec ton fantôme Et je le poursuis avec une dose de vérité._  
 _Je danse à travers la maison avec ton fantôme. »_

Julian Draxler a une bonne vie. Joueur professionnel allemand, il joue au PSG entouré de coéquipiers et d'amis auxquels il s'est attaché. Parfois il rêve d'autre chose, d'autres fois, il se rend compte qu'il aime sa vie comme elle est et qu'il ne veut pas la changer.

Aussi, il a une famille exceptionnelle et une petite amie aimante. Vraiment, Lena est adorable. C'est une fille bien et qui le comprend et l'aime pour ce qu'il est.

Puis il a aussi Presnel, son meilleur ami. Et accessoirement plan cul. Ils baisent beaucoup ensemble en réalité. A chaque fois qu'ils en ont envie et il ne se sent jamais coupable. Au contraire il aime ça. C'est bien pourquoi cette histoire n'aura pas de fin heureuse, il aime trop ça.

Il essaie de ne pas s'y attacher parce que ça ne marchera jamais. Pres a lui aussi une petite-amie et même un fils. Il a déjà rencontré les deux et peut dire qu'ils sont mignons tous les trois ensemble.

Est-ce que tout mérite d'être gâché pour une simple histoire de sentiments ?

Enfin. Il est le seul à considérer ça de la sorte. Ils n'en parlent jamais. Quand ils ont fini, souvent Presko ne prend pas la peine de rester, il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Il lui sert juste à combler ses envies.

Merde.

S'attacher est dangereux. Et il continue. Encore et encore à attendre le moindre geste de la part de son coéquipier, à apprécier chaque seconde. Dans sa tête un compte-à-rebours défile.

Tout pourrait se finir si vite.

 

**90%**

«  _Je me réveille, je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir de ton côté. »_

Bien des choses font qu'il aime Presnel. Sûr, ils s'entendent bien. Mais le mieux reste que l'autre le comprend. Et par comprendre, c'est même ses envies les plus secrètes, celles qu'il ne dit pas devant tout le monde.

Quand ils deviennent champion de France, une sorte d'idée lui reste dans la gorge. Alors il ressort sur le terrain du stade, une bouteille à la main, pour fêter avec les supporters. Plus personne, dommage.

Pres l'a suivi. Au final, ce n'est pas si gâché que ça puisqu'ils s'occupent de repeindre les vêtements de Choupo couleur champagne. Un moment de rire qu'ils s'accordent. Le français lui offre un joli clin d'œil avant de retourner vers l'intérieur, il le suit bien sûr. Ils se suivent toujours.

Bien qu'il ait conscience que ce que lui donne son ami dans ces moments est rare, cette complicité, compréhension, c'est rare. Il n'aura jamais plus, jamais moins.

Julian restera comme ça. À se réveiller seul les matins et à laisser une place vide dans son lit, place qui attend d'être comblée mais qui ne l'est pas. Et son lit paraît toujours beaucoup trop grand pour lui seul.

Mais en attendant, il fête quand même avec ses coéquipiers dans le vestiaire. Les bouteilles de champagne sont là et ce n'est pas une surprise quand ils se retrouvent couvert du liquide. Il rit peut-être un peu trop bruyamment, soulagé quand même de ce match qui a annoncé des retours importants.

Le bras de son amant se glisse autour de sa taille et il s'accorde un instant, pose son front contre le sien au milieu de la foule. Un moment à eux. Ils se regardent yeux dans les yeux, une envie de l'embrasser se glisse dans son esprit.

Il ne le fait pas.

De un, Ju est quasiment sûr que Presko ne voudra pas, trop attaché au fait qu'il y ait du monde autour d'eux et de deux il n'a pas envie de se confronter aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner.

Alors, au contraire, il reste à célébrer, le bras toujours enroulé autour de lui, regardant Neymar et Kylian pleins de vie et de joie s'amuser l'un avec l'autre et essaye d'oublier son cœur qui bat douloureusement.

**80%**

«  _Il y a ta tasse de café, la trace de rouge à lèvres s'efface avec le temps. »_

Julian sait aussi que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Les peurs de Presnel en font partie. Il est souvent constamment sur ses gardes, peur que leur relation soit découverte, peur que la presse apprenne qu'il a des tendances homosexuelles.

Il en est très fatigué mais la plupart du temps il se tait et laisse l'autre parler. Des fois, il sert les dents, car ses mots le blessent beaucoup trop pour qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. C'est de ces moments-là.

 

— Merde, y a une soirée officielle ce soir, marmonne le français en se saisissant de son jean.

 

Encore une fois lessivé après des débats intenses, Ju roule légèrement sur le côté pour l'observer essayer de se rhabiller plutôt maladroitement. Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Ils étaient si bien quelques minutes avant, juste à profiter.

 

— Tu devrais te dépêcher aussi Babe, on est attendus. Faut que j'aille chercher Sarah.

— On ne peut pas y aller ensemble ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on vient tous les deux et-

— Non.

 

C'est catégorique. Cela le fait se redresser à son tour et se prendre son visage dans les mains, agacé par le comportement de son ami.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu crains exactement ? Personne sait rien sur nous, c'est bon !

— Bah je veux pas leur donner des raisons de croire quelque chose justement.

— Donc tu vas y aller avec ta pouffe et me laisser seul ?

 

À ce moment, il lance un débat. Il sait que la décision de Pres va faire qu'il ne va pas en ressortir en entier. Mais il est idiot de se mener à ce genre de situation. Il a quand même l'espoir de se faire choisir. Ridicule.

Le français semble s'énerver de cette phrase, sa mâchoire se contracte brusquement et son regard devient dur et froid.

 

— Sarah n'est pas une pouffe. Ou en tout cas moins que toi. Qui de vous deux est celui qui vient m'offrir son cul à chaque fois ?

 

Il essaye d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sort. Les dégâts sont importants. Il a l'impression de s'être fait giflé tellement il a mal. Presko semble remarquer qu'il s'est emporté puisque immédiatement il semble regretter ses paroles.

 

— Ju, je-

— Sors de chez moi.

— Mais je suis-

— Dégage je t'ai dit !

 

Alors son coéquipier finit par s'exécuter, un air malheureux sur le visage. L'allemand attend à peine que celui-ci soit sorti de sa chambre pour éclater en sanglots sans pouvoir se retenir. Il est ravagé. Parce qu'il est toujours le seul à se sentir aussi concerné, à éprouver des sentiments envers le plus jeune.

Il se brise toujours un peu plus. Il y a ces affaires à son amant sur le côté du lit et il souhaite juste que ces dernières disparaissent de son appartement.

**70%**

«  _Si je peux rêver assez longtemps, tu me dirais que tout ira bien. »_

 

Julian a beau avoir croisé plusieurs fois Presnel, il a tout fait pour l'éviter et ne lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Il n'est pas venu avec Lena, non. Il ne pouvait pas jouer la mascarade ce soir.

Il a déjà tellement pleuré qu'il en est épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Par politesse, personne n'a osé lui faire de remarques sur le fait que ses yeux soient encore explosés ou sur le fait qu'il ait peu parlé ce soir.

Kylian vient le voir plus tard. Neymar est à ses côtés, son bras autour de ses épaules, comme restreint. Il a l'air de vouloir faire plus mais garde un œil attentif sur les caméras tout autour d'eux.

 

— Ça ne va pas, Ju ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je me suis disputé avec Pres, je ... j'en ai un peu marre tu sais. La pression des médias et tout.

— C'est grave ?

 

Il hausse les épaules. Les deux, après lui avoir offert des regards compatissants, le prennent brièvement dans leurs bras avant de s'en aller. Ce contact, aussi court qu'il ait été, lui réchauffe légèrement le cœur. En fait, ça lui rappelle qu'il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie.

Et que même si tout va mal dans ce côté sentimental-là, il a toujours des amis incroyables et présents pour lui à tout moment. Il suffit qu'il parle pour que ceux-ci soient à ses côtés.

La soirée s'éternise. Il se décide à rentrer lui aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si il a beaucoup profité de toute manière. C'est alors qu'il récupère son manteau qu'une main attrape son bras et qu'il se fait entraîner dans une pièce vide.

 

— S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, Ju.

 

Le regard de Pres le fait presque fondre mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas y céder, ce n'est pas une bonne chose de retomber dans cet éternel cycle de dépendance. Surtout quand il est le seul à autant y tenir.

 

— Non je ... tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Je pense vraiment qu'on doit s'arrêter là.

 

Ju veut partir. Il veut sortir de cette pièce au plus vite. Il étouffe presque. Et là, c'est un contact que lui offre son coéquipier puisqu'il le prend dans ses bras avec douceur et tendresse.

C'est affreux. Il n'a qu'une envie c'est de s'y glisser encore plus, de renforcer l'étreinte mais il en a marre d'être blessé. Il en a marre de vivre avec cette ambivalence, ces montagnes russes quotidiennes. Alors il se retire de l'étreinte et garde son bras contre lui, comme brûlé avant de se retourner.

 

— Julian, j'ai eu terriblement tort de dire ça. Je suis désolé. C'est faux. Si je reste avec toi, si je m'accroche à ce genre de moment, ce n'est pas pour le sexe. C'est pour toi. Tout ce qu'on peut représenter.

 

Une larme roule sur sa joue et il étouffe les sanglots qui sortent de sa bouche avec le plat de sa main. Mais le français le contourne et vient caresser sa joue avec douceur.

 

— Oh ... Ju ... si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé. Je suis tellement désolé Babe, pardonne-moi.

 

Quand le plus jeune le reprend dans ses bras, il ne se débat pas et laisse ses pleurs s'échapper librement. Il sanglote douloureusement dans son cou tandis que ce dernier lui caresse le dos, murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille.

 

— Tout va bien, on ira bien.

 

Il replonge toujours plus profondément. Un jour, il causera sa propre fin, il le sait.

**60%**

«  _En rangeant aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé ce vieux t-shirt Zeppelin. »_

 

Être avec Presnel est toujours un confort en soi. Ils ne couchent pas tout le temps ensemble. Bien sûr, avant ça, ils sont meilleurs amis et peut-être plus. Alors il y a de ces soirées qu'ils passent, l'un avec l'autre sur le canapé avec une pizza devant la play ou une série.

Ce sont les meilleures soirées qu'il ait jamais passées si vous voulez l'avis de Julian. Il s'est toujours senti si bien dans ces moments, sans devoir se soucier de rien. Juste de lui-même et de son complice.

 

— Attends, Jule, attends ! C'est pas un de mes sweats ça ?

— Peut-être ?

 

En vérité, il ne l'a même pas volé. Il l'a trouvé dans ses affaires sales après que Pres ait passé plusieurs nuits de suite dans son appart. Il l'a lavé et a oublié de le rendre. Est-ce qu'on peut considérer qu'il est devenu sien ? ...oui?

Mais ce haut n'est pas un cas isolé. En vérité, son amant s'est étalé partout dans son appartement. Il y a une petite place dans la salle de bain pour sa brosse à dent, une serviette qui lui est attitrée et un tas d'autres affaires dissimulé dans divers placards.

Pres a un grand sourire à sa réponse et vient le prendre dans ses bras, l'air tout bonnement heureux et satisfait. Il fourre son visage dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur comme à son habitude et est accueilli par la même eau de cologne mélangée à un doux parfum naturel musqué.

 

— Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir porter des choses qui sont miennes.

 

Un sentiment d'appartenance. Il le sait, il a le même. C'est dans ces moments-là que c'est le plus dur de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il se sent si bien, aimerait rester comme ça pour toujours sauf que ce n'est pas possible.

Est-ce que Presko est sincère ? Il se le demande toujours. Parce que comment ce dernier pouvait-il afficher ce genre d'expression, sortir ce genre de phrase, quand il lui a toujours dit qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien d'officiel ?

 

— Comme punition pour m'avoir volé, je prends la dernière part !

 

À ce moment, Ju a un air horrifié et se redresse rapidement mais le morceau de pizza est déjà dans la bouche du plus jeune. Il hausse les épaules et va l'embrasser. Au final, est-ce qu'il en récupère quand même ? Mais oui.

 

— T'es dégueu, Babe, franchement !

 

Mais le sourire qu'affiche Kim ne lui échappe pas. Il mâche les derniers bouts et les avale. Son coéquipier vient essuyer tendrement sa joue de tout résidu. Le repas finit, il s'impatiente.

 

— Bon, on se la fait cette partie ou ?

— Ou je pourrais te faire des choses ?

 

Drax ne répond même pas et se contente de lui jeter sa manette de PS4 dessus. L'autre la réceptionne mi plaintif, mi amusé.

 

— Hé ! C'était juste une suggestion, je ferais comme ton cœur le désire, mon Babe. Et puis- ...Hey! D'où tu commences alors que je suis pas prêt ?!

 

Il se moque doucement de lui, profite de son inattention pour marquer un but.

 

— Si tu arrêtais de sortir des phrases de lover comme ça, tu jouerais peut-être mieux.

— Ah ouais ?

 

Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est que Kimpembe lâche soudainement sa manette et lui saute dessus pour commencer à lui chatouiller les côtes, endroit où il est particulièrement sensible. Il tente de se défendre en attrapant la première chose qui lui vient : un oreiller.

 

— Soldat Presnel, repli vite !

 

Son meilleur ami s'enfuit en courant et il le poursuit, l'oreiller à la main, dans tout le salon. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire devant le ridicule de la scène et finissent au sol, allongés l'un contre l'autre, épuisés.

Il préfère oublier le genre de questionnement d'avant et se concentrer sur ce genre de moment.

**5  0%**

«  _Tu le portais quand tu t'es enfui, et personne ne pouvait ressentir ta douleur._   _»_

 

Petits moments de bonheur dans l'orage. 

Qui s'accumulent.

Qu'il arrive à conserver précieusement à travers des photos, des objets, des souvenirs.

Au fond, il le sait.

Rien ne peut durer éternellement.

Parfois la fin vient juste trop vite.

Il contemple tout ce qu'il a amassé jusque là.

Il pleure.

Presnel lui a laissé des morceaux de lui.

Il n'en gardera qu'un fantôme.

Ou peut-être qu'il était destiné à n'avoir que ça depuis le départ.

C'est toujours subtil.

Différence entre la vie et la mort.

Une absence qui s'allonge.

Qui pèse.

Qui le brise.

Pièces de son existence qui s'éparpillent tout autour de lui.

Rouge.

Il veut rire de lui-même.

Il y croit toujours.

Conte de fées idiots.

Les visages de la foule qui brillent.

Trop de lumière.

Bleu.

**40%**

«  _On était trop jeunes, trop bêtes pour connaître les choses comme l'amour. »_

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kim ?

 

Julian rit doucement devant la maladresse de son français mais ce dernier semble parfaitement sérieux.

 

— J'essayais d'être romantique mais tu ne sembles pas le mériter.

 

Est-ce qu'il l'a vexé ? Il semble l'avoir vexé. Presnel a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'est tourné dos à lui. Il a du mal à calmer son fou-rire parce que ça lui ressemble tellement. Son coéquipier est si têtu quoique adorable.

 

— Pardonne-moi, Babeeeeee ! Allez, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Tu es libre là maintenant ?

— Bah bien sûr, il est 19h30.

— Je sais pas moi, t'aurais pu avoir quelque chose !

 

La manière dont se défend Pres démontre qu'il cache définitivement quelque chose. Il hausse les épaules et un sourire vient prendre place sur son visage parce qu'il est heureux que son ami ait pensé à lui.

 

— Okay, okay, suis-moi ?

— Attends, je verrouille ma porte quand même.

 

Puis, la main du plus jeune se glisse dans la sienne à sa plus grande surprise et il monte dans une voiture qui semble avoir été réservée pour l'occasion. Quand ils sortent dehors, il met quelques instants avant réaliser où ils sont.

 

— Mais ... non. Tu es fou, Pres ! Pourquoi ?

— Pour te faire plaisir ?

 

Restaurant cinq étoiles devant leurs yeux. Endroit désert. Quand il rentre, il s'émerveille de la beauté de l'endroit avec baie vitrée qui donne sur l'ensemble de la ville de nuit et une table parfaitement disposée avec bougie.

 

— Je ne suis pas habillé pour ce genre d'occasion. Je ne pensais pas à ... à ça.

— M'en fous de comment t'es habillé, Babe. Pour moi tu restes toujours aussi beau.

 

Quand même, avec son sweat et son jean, il a l'impression de faire tâche. Mais il suffit d'un regard dans les yeux plein de tendresse de Presko pour que tout embarras disparaisse. Parce que son meilleur ami est intimement convaincu de ce qu'il dit et c'est dur de ne pas le croire.

Ils prennent place et commandent. Champagne pour les accompagner. Ju veut profiter de l'instant pleinement. Cette soirée est trop belle. Il a l'impression de rêver. Son cœur bat à toute allure.

 

— Ça te plait ?

— Bien sûr, c'est incroyable. Merci, Pres. Tu es vraiment le meilleur.

 

Au milieu de sa phrase, il a envie de glisser un "je t'aime" mais il le retient. Kim risque de mal le prendre et il ne veut pas gâcher leur soirée. Alors il garde ces sentiments qui débordent dans le creux de sa poitrine. C'est doux et chaleureux, un peu solitaire.

Il passe un bon moment, riant un peu trop aux blagues de son amant qui le dévore des yeux pendant tout le repas.

Quand ils sortent du restaurant, il a du mal à réaliser l'instant magique qu'il vient de passer. Le bras de Kimpembe enroulé autour de sa taille l'aide à s'ancrer dans la réalité. Alors, c'est instinctif, il se penche et l'embrasse.

Presnel a un grognement mais il ne dit rien et approfondit le baiser. Il le laisse vite haletant, ses joues sont rouges et il ne sait pas dire si c'est le vent froid, l'alcool ou l'amour. Son coéquipier le garde dans ses bras et le berce avec tendresse, pas décidé à le lâcher du tout.

 

— Tu es vraiment beau, Ju. Je t'adore comme ça. Chaque cadeau que je t'offre ne semble jamais être assez pour toi.

 

Jule ne répond pas. Si il apprécie le confort de l'étreinte et la douceur de ses paroles, au fond de lui, la peur sommeille. Qui sait comment sera son meilleur ami demain ?

**30%**

«  _Mais je le connais mieux maintenant, je le connais mieux maintenant. »_

 

C'est dur. Julian a du mal à se réveiller. Il est tellement bien dans ses draps. Puis quelque chose le fait tiquer. Il est seul.

Un goût amer se répand dans sa bouche, de la déception peut-être. Il s'en va dans le salon, juste sa couverture sur ses épaules. Personne dans le salon non plus. Il soupire douloureusement.

Il s'en va vers la machine à café. C'est alors qu'il trouve une tasse toute préparée accompagnée de croissants et d'un petit mot : « **Aie dû partir en urge, dsl** » en bas de la feuille un petit cœur à été dessiné à la va-vite.

C'est fin, peu appliqué et vraiment rien du tout. Mais ça suffit à le faire sourire et à lui monter les larmes aux yeux parce que il y a quelques semaines il n'avait même pas le droit à ce genre d'attentions.

Il savoure son petit-déjeuner avec une certaine envie et un plaisir plus qu'affirmé. Les fragments de souvenirs d'hier semblent fleurir tout autour de lui. Il les enferme dans son cœur, au plus profond de lui.

La sonnette d'entrée le sort de ses pensées et il s'empresse d'aller enfiler un bas de jogging pour aller ouvrir. C'est Thilo. Il fronce les sourcils.

 

— Bah, Ju ? Tu as oublié que tu m'avais invité aujourd'hui ?

 

Avec toute la soirée d'hier, il ne s'en souvenait effectivement pas.

 

— Pas grave. Mais couvre-toi et évite d'ouvrir à tout le monde dans cet état ou on pourrait se poser des questions.

 

Cet état...? Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoie l'image de son cou couvert de griffure, de son torse marqué de morsures et de suçons ainsi que de ses hanches dont on voit le début violettes.

 

— Oh, euh ...je peux...

— Oui j'imagine que Presnel et vous n'avez pas fait que jouer aux cartes hier. Allez, zou, à l'intérieur.

 

L'autre allemand s'invite rapidement dans son appart et va se server pendant que, rouge d'embarras, il s'en va récupérer un sweat.  
Ils s'installent ensuite devant la télé, tranquillement.

 

— Vous devriez plus discrets vous savez ?

— Comment ça ?

— Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous voulez vous exposer ou non mais les soirées types celles d'hier devraient être plus discrètes.

 

Ju se fige un instant, déconcerté par ses mots. S'ils veulent s'exposer ? En réalité, il adorerait. Il est prêt à tout affronter tant que Presnel est dans ses bras, si seulement l'inverse était réciproque.

 

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Est-ce que ... on a été vus ?

Kehrer soupire doucement, le regard dans le vide, il a un moment d'hésitation avant d'hocher gravement de la tête.

 

— Pour l'instant ça a été maintenu à des rumeurs mais qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver ? Sois prudent s'il te plaît, Jule. Je tiens à toi.

— Merci.

 

Thilo le regard encore un instant, l'air fragile, avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras, semblant trembler d'appréhension.

 

— S'il te plaît ... je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Pas toi.

 

S'ils passent le reste de l'après-midi normalement, il ne peut cesser de se questionner et de se demander pourquoi son ami avait l'air si mal.

**20%**

«  _Trop jeunes, trop bêtes »_

 

Julian veut croire que tout va aller bien. Alors il ferme toujours plus les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe. Il ignore la réalité, s'isole. Parce que, après tout, en laissant les choses aller, elles peuvent s'arranger pas vrai ?

Presnel et lui continuent leur routine. Couchent encore ensemble à plusieurs reprises, à plusieurs endroits. Quelque chose est présent chez le français, quelque chose qui lui donne plus envie de rester, quelque chose qu'il a peur de nommer.

Leur lien plus fort. La douleur est plus grande quand son ami part et le laisse seul dans son lit. Elle est plus grande quand il profite de l'instant et fait semblant de dormir tandis que l'autre quitte la chambre. Plus grande encore quand la porte claque et qu'il se laisse tomber sur le côté, sanglotant de ses sentiments piétinés et de sa solitude.

Mais, aujourd'hui, après tant de nuits où il a senti son coéquipier hésitant, Pres reste. Au lieu de défaire l'étreinte, il la resserre. Et les larmes piquent les yeux de l'allemand dont le cœur est tout chamboulé.

 

— Bonjour Babe, déclare le français paresseusement en déposant doucement plusieurs baisers sur le coin de sa mâchoire.

— Pres tu ... tu restes ?

— Je ne vais nulle part, Ju.

 

Il ravale ses larmes et reste fort mais se fond quand même dans l'étreinte. Ces moments sont si rares, il a peur qu'ils s'arrêtent trop vite. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il respire l'odeur de son amant.

 

— Cool alors. Tu resteras pour le petit-déjeuner ?

— Bien sûr.

— Et après ?

— Encore plus.

— Cool.

 

Son coéquipier a un petit rire absolument adorable et vient lui embrasser le bout du nez.

 

— Décidément, tu sembles vouloir m'embrasser partout sauf là où il le faut.

 

Le champion du monde sourit largement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser prend vite de la profondeur et Presnel le soulève pour aller le déposer sur leur lit. Ils commencent à se déshabiller soigneusement.

 

— Attends, Babe.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

 

Il gémit, pas franchement heureux d'être interrompu.

 

— Tu es impatient, Ju ! Mais je voulais qu'on fasse autre chose aujourd'hui.

 

Il se redresse sur ses coudes, intrigué. Le plus jeune prend soin de lui remettre son sweat, de le lisser vaguement avant de s'écarter et de lui tendre la main. Comme à son habitude, l'allemand la saisit.

 

— Allez, suis-moi, je suis ton chauffeur aujourd'hui.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore me payer un restaurant cinq étoiles ? Parce que je ne le mérite pas, Pres et je ...

 

Ses protestations ne trouvent qu'un sourire en réponse et il laisse son coéquipier le mener avec lui. Il ne reconnaît ni la route ni la maison devant laquelle ils arrivent.

 

— Qu'est-ce que ...?

— Allez, entre tu verras bien.

 

Il hésite quelques instants avant de pousser la porte en chêne massif. Alors, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Et de bonheur. Les larmes montent.

 

— Joyeux anniversaire !!

 

Tous ses coéquipiers et amis se tiennent devant eux, bouteilles à la main. Une banderole a été étalée avec son nom dessus. Dans le fond, de la nourriture, une piste de dance et des enceintes sont prêts. Il se tourne vers celui qui l'a amené ici, à la fois intrigué et touché.

 

— Pres ... c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

— Enfin, « fait » c'est un bien grand mot. Les gars ont beaucoup aidé, je pensais que tu serais heureux de le fêter quand même, vu que tu seras en Allemagne le vrai jour. Je ne savais pas trop si-

 

Il le coupe en plein milieu pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il souhaite que rien de tout ça ne soit un rêve car c'est tellement beau. Presnel a encore une fois comblé des attentes et lui a fait la meilleure des surprises.

 

— Non. Embrasse-moi, murmure le français à son oreille.

— Mais il y a du monde ?

— On s'en fout.

— D'accord.

 

Un petit rire lui échappe et il pose ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. C'est étrange. Ils doivent toujours se soucier de tout habituellement et là ils sont si détendus, détachés. Ça lui fait tellement de bien. Son bras reste ancré autour de sa taille.

Ils dansent, boivent et s'amusent sans jamais se séparer l'un de l'autre. Si une ribambelle de leurs amis vient leur parler et les voir, son meilleur ami reste toujours autant possessif; son bras autour de sa taille ou de son cou.

Julian reçoit de nombreux cadeaux et revoit des personnes qui lui avaient manqué. Il n'arrive vraiment pas y croire.

 

— Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu les as tous réunis ? Ça a du être compliqué de-

— Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Rien n'est impossible pour toi.

 

Il s'accroche à ces mots comme s'il pouvait lui sauver la vie. Et devant ce bonheur, il arrête de se soucier du reste. Il commence à y croire. La bouche de Presnel sur la sienne lui affluant ce doux poison.

 

**10%**

«  _Pour connaître les choses comme l'amour. »_

 

— Je suppose que tu es heureux ?

 

Julian sursaute de surprise à cette phrase. Il a été tellement absorbé par la partie de FIFA qu'ils sont en train de faire qu'il n'a pas pensé à ce que Thilo prenne la parole. Il rougit doucement.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Je veux dire, avec Presnel, ça s'arrange non ?

— Ah oui, je pense que oui.

 

Son coéquipier a un petit sourire mais son visage ne semble pas suivre ses lèvres puisqu'il reste inquiet. Il en profite pour marquer un but mais l'autre allemand ne bronche même pas.

 

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit fini. 

— Thilo ...

— Tu penses vraiment que Presnel va avoir oublié ? Il est toujours le même qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si tu as surveillé les médias ces derniers jours mais c'est pire.

 

Incrédule, il ne veut pas savoir. Il a envie de penser que les gens peuvent changer. Et si son amant avait changé ? Tous ces moments, ces cadeaux, ces souvenirs précieux et heureux, ils ne peuvent pas avoir été faux pas vrai ?

Quelques vieilles craintes se réveillent en lui quand Kehrer lui fourre sous le nez son téléphone avec plusieurs photos prises. Des articles. Plusieurs. Ils évoquent tous leur relation que ce soit séparément ou individuellement. Certains jugements le font tiquer, d'autres sourire mais tout ça lui fait surtout peur.

 

— Ne me la fait pas à moi, Jule. Tu sais comme moi ce qui peut se passer. Je sais que tu y crois mais c'est une possibilité que tu ne peux pas éviter. Penses-y.

 

Peut-être parce que Thilo a toujours été là pour lui dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments qu'il sait que ses conseils sont bons et réfléchis; parce qu'il ne veut que son bien. Il se prend la tête dans les mains et souffle de désespoir.

 

— Ce n'est pas juste. J'étais enfin heureux. C'est trop tard. J'en espère tellement, je suis idiot.

— Rien n'est encore perdu. Rien n'est encore fini.

 

À ce moment-là, comme un coup cruel du destin, son téléphone vibre et laisse afficher un numéro bien connu : celui de Presnel. Sa main tremble quand il se saisit de son bien pour répondre.

 

—  _Ju ?_

— O-Oui ?

—  _Rejoins-moi à notre hôtel dès que possible, s'il te plaît._

— D'accord.

 

L'appel est si vite bouclé qu'il a du mal à réaliser. Leur hôtel, l'hôtel de leur première fois. C'est très significatif. Il a peur de ce que ça va signifier, de ce qui va s'y dérouler exactement. Son visage s'assombrit et il répond à son ami à ses côtés :

 

— Peut-être.

— Tu feras peut-être mieux de ne pas y aller ?

 

Et la proposition est plus que tentante. Mettre en pause le moment, rester sur cette scène où il n'a encore rien perdu, ce serait si bien. Mais ce ne sera pas bon. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il doit faire.

 

— Non, je vais assumer. 

 

Une étincelle brille dans les yeux de l'allemand quand il le regarde. C'est de la tristesse, réalise-t-il après l'avoir regardée pour attentivement.

 

— Je sais qu'on ne se le dit pas trop parce qu'on est des gars mais je t'aime, Ju. Fais attention s'il te plaît.

 

Et quand l'autre parisien le serre fortement dans ses bras. Il est ému. Les larmes lui viennent presque aux yeux parce que c'est adorable de sa part de s'inquiéter autant. Leur amitié reste forte malgré tout.

 

— Oui promis je ... je ferais attention.

 

Quand il se détache de l'étreinte, Kehrer a un visage réticent, l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de partir, mais il n'en fait rien. Tout ça ne sent pas bon, il le sait. Mais il va y aller quand même. Il a toujours voulu tout affronter en face.

Que ce soit le plus heureux des événements ou l'effondrement de sa vie. 

 

**0%**

«  _Trop jeunes, trop bêtes ... »_

 

Il sait que cet appel signifie quelque chose de mauvais. Les soupçons pèsent déjà sur leur entourage, il y a des murmures, des doutes dans la presse à scandale. Mais il s'y rend quand même. Grosse erreur.

 

— Tu ne comprends pas, ça va tout gâcher ! Ça va gâcher nos vies si ça se sait !

 

Presnel tourne en rond dans la chambre, comme un lion en cage, personnellement, ça le rend fou. Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel où tout a commencé et tout va certainement se finir.

 

— Putain. C'était une erreur. Toutes ces heures, tous ces moments. On a merdé.

— Pour moi ça l'était pas.

 

La principale différence entre eux. Il ne peut même pas s'empêcher de répondre, d'argumenter. Il se sent tomber un peu plus à chaque seconde.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois Julian ? À quoi tu penses ? On a une vie. Toi et moi, ça ne se réalisera jamais.

— Mais moi j-je ... je t'aime Pres !

 

Son regard empreint d'excuses et de tristesse est la dernière chose qu'il voit avant que la porte ne claque brutalement, le laissant seul dans la pièce, à genoux, avec son cœur tombant lentement en morceaux.

Il contemple la bague à son doigt, figure de promesses mensongères et le cadre photo brisé d'un temps heureux définitivement révolu.

Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse à ce genre d'histoire.  
Ce n'est pas un conte de fée.  
Les larmes coulent.

 

**1%**

«  _Alors je vais noyer tout ça, comme je le fais toujours._  
 _Je danse à travers la maison avec ton fantôme_  
 _Et je le poursuis avec une dose de vérité_  
 _Que mes pieds ne dansent pas comme ils le faisaient avec toi. »_

 

Pas de fin heureuse ? Bordel.

Julian n'est plus Julian. Il a changé de jours en jours, la fatigue et la douleur semblent l'avoir emporté bien qu'il déclare que ce n'est qu'une passe et que ça va s'arranger. Son sourire lui manque. Son rire lui manque. Ses baisers lui manquent.

C'est évident mais maintenant il refuse de lui parler, il l'ignore. Presnel passe son temps à ramasser des souvenirs d'eux, à vivre constamment avec le fantôme de son amant.

C'est quand il se retrouve devant son lit d'hôpital avec son meilleur ami bien plus pâle que d'habitude, son Ju qui a failli mourir qu'il craque.

 

— Je suis désolé, mon Babe. Pardonne-moi.

 

Il ne peut pas être fort, il ne peut pas se montrer inflexible et tout abandonner. Sinon il ne serait pas lui-même. Au-delà de tout, il y a ce que leur relation a signifié à ses yeux et ce n'est jamais quelque chose qui est effacé facilement.

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de l'allemand qui relève son regard épuisé, presque vide, dans lequel une seule lueur persiste et qui murmure d'une voix faible :

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fin ... reste ouverte à vos pensées. Est-ce que ça se finit bien ? Mal ? En tout cas, elle a failli ne pas être ouverte du tout mais je crois que je la préfère comme ça. Que dire de plus ? Ça m'a pris un sacré bout de temps avant de le finir (d'où la longueur xD) parce que j'aime cette chanson et ses paroles me plaisent beaucoup alors je voulais y accorder un sens fort. Bref j'espère que ça vous a plus hein !


	13. Demi-finale (Hugo Lloris/Harry Kane)

**Tottenham - Manchester City (1-0)**

 

La victoire contre Manchester les laisse heureux. Pas au plus car ils savent que le match retour est à faire mais une certaine euphorie reste avec eux.

Harry qui est venu leur rendre visite dans les vestiaires, se rapproche de son gardien favori comme bien souvent pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste qui se veut amical mais que tous leurs coéquipiers qualifieraient de possessif.

Les joueurs de l'équipe savent que les deux ne sont pas liés mais ils mentiraient en disant ne pas sentir le lien entre eux. À plusieurs reprises, le plus jeune a démontré son grand attachement envers leur capitaine.

 

— Tu étais génial ce soir.

 

Hugo a un sourire qui apparaît ainsi que une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il y est habitué, aux compliments et tout ce qui va avec, mais ça fait toujours quelque chose de l'entendre de l'anglais.

 

— Toi aussi, tu sais.

— Non, je suis sorti. 

— Tu es blessé, c'est normal.

— Mais j'aurais aimé marquer un but tu sais. Rien que pour pouvoir dire que c'était pour toi.

— Harry ...

 

Le gardien se retire ensuite de l'étreinte du blessé qui soupire. Pourquoi est-ce que Lloris doit-il être si obstiné ? Il a toujours refusé toutes ses avances sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

 

— Ne soit pas comme ça, Hugo !

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal, comme si je ne devrais pas-

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça ?

 

Et en se décalant, le capitaine pointe rapidement le reste de l'équipe qui les épie depuis le début de la conversation. Hugo soupire doucement avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 

— Fin de soirée chez moi ?

 

Le sourire qui apparaît alors sur les lèvres de Kane n'a pas d'égal. Rayonnant presque, il acquiesce et se dépêche de ramasser ses béquilles et affaires. Quand il arrive dehors, le français l'attend déjà et ils montent dans sa voiture.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence agréable, presque apaisé. Le français, inquiet, finit quand même par poser des questions.

 

— Ta cheville ?

— Les ligaments sont touchés.

— Tu en as pour longtemps ?

 

Harry hausse les épaules et détourne le regard vers la vitre, se perdant dans le paysage qui défile. Comprenant que le sujet est délicat, il décide de laisser tomber le sujet et allume la radio pour palier le vide occasionné par leur conversation. 

Quand ils arrivent finalement à destination, Lloris aide son coéquipier à descendre et lui prend ses affaires. Une fois dans le salon, il sort une bouteille et deux verres qu'il dépose sur la table basse, juste là où l'anglais s'est assis.

 

— Toi, moi, une bouteille et le clair de lune, je vais finir par croire à un rendez-vous.

— Ce serait si dérangeant que ça ?

— Habituellement tu refuses mes approches alors comprends que je sois étonné.

— Ah ... C'est juste que ... j'avais peur que tu ne sois motivé que par nos statuts.

 

Mais devant cette réponse assez concise, l'attaquant hausse les sourcils, plutôt surpris voire choqué.

 

— Nos statuts ? Comment ça ?

— Alpha et ... omega.

 

Le plus âgé se mord doucement la lèvre, comme s'il a du mal à admettre cette réalité-là. Mais cela n'arrange pas Harry qui semble aller de surprise en surprise.

 

— Tu es un omega ?

— Tu l'ignorais ? Mais comment ? Les gars ont toujours fait des blagues à ce sujet, tu n'as jamais pensé que-

— C'était pour ça ? Je pensais que les raisons étaient autres. Je ne me souciais pas de ça dans l'équipe, j'étais juste ... Oh dieu. Peut-être que mes intentions ont pu te sembler floues, désolé.

 

Hugo a un petit rire, semblant assez soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'autre ne serait pas au courant de ça. C'est vrai qu'il ne le crie pas non plus sur les toits. En vérité, il n'aime pas le faire car les stéréotypes sont durs avec les omegas. Se taire est souvent synonyme de tranquillité, les gens penseront ce qu'ils veulent.

Sauf avec leur équipe. Tout le monde, ou quasi tout le monde pour le coup, sait qui est quoi. Comme ça, ils peuvent s'entraider et les couples sont mis en évidence ou du moins se sentent. Kane prend soudainement une grande inspiration.

 

— Donc je reprends. Je suis profondément intéressé et attiré romantiquement par toi, Hugo. Au-delà des rôles que nous avons, j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi. Je peux même avouer que ... je t'aime bien ?

 

Il rougit doucement face aux avances de son ami qu'il sait sincère à présent. Ils restent l'un à côté de l'autre, buvant un peu, et discutant sans se soucier du temps qui passe.

 

**Tottenham - Manchester City (3-4)**

 

Puis, ils gagnent. Ils se qualifient en demi-finale et le vestiaire est en feu. La joie éclate parmi eux, provoquant un mélange d'odeurs distinctes. Certains couples semblent pressés de le fêter entre eux et au milieu de tout ce fouillis, il se surprend à chercher Harry.

Est-ce qu'il a assisté au match ? Est-ce qu'il l'a regardé ? Est-ce qu'il va venir les voir ?

Des questions. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il se les pose à vrai dire. Il ne devrait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Au fond de lui, la chaleur qui bouillonne au creux de son estomac lui donne tort.

Quand l'anglais fait son apparition dans la salle, un grand sourire vient prendre place sur son visage. Il s'agrandit davantage quand ce dernier se dirige vers lui en premier.

 

— Alors, capitaine, comment tu te sens ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû mal à réaliser ...

— Ouais. Tu étais incroyable ce soir, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille en le prenant dans ses bras.

 

À ce contact, il se fige. Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Hugo est en feu. Littéralement. À l'intérieur de lui, il brûle, se consomme. Une vague de désir alourdit sa poitrine. Il gémit et essaie de mordre sa lèvre pour se contenir.

Comprenant ce qui lui arrive, il essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus jeune mais il est trop faible. Il halète difficilement. Autour d'eux, les alphas sans compagnons se sont tournés vers lui, reconnaissant le doux parfum qui s'échappe.

Il ne peut pas non plus ignorer à quel point le bras du blessé s'est resserré autour de sa taille. Celui-ci a les yeux dans le vague et semble lucide, bien qu'il le garde de manière possessive contre lui.

 

— On sort d'ici, déclare l'attaquant et sa mâchoire contractée montre à quel point il se retient.

 

Sa conscience se déchire en lambeaux et le contact de l'alpha n'aide pas vraiment. Cela le fait en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Ses chaleurs ? Impossible, il les a déjà eues il n'y a pas si longtemps et il a pris soin de prendre correctement ses médicaments. Alors pourquoi ?

Il a du mal à rester conscience. Il a à peine connaissance d'être amené en voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Ce n'est que quand il est dans le salon et que Kane s'éloigne de lui, désemparé, qu'il redevient un peu lui-même.

 

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Hugo. Je ne peux pas ... rester près de toi. Je vais finir par faire des choses. Je ne veux pas te faire ça alors que tu es dans cet état.

— C'est de ... ta faute.

 

Son coéquipier est surpris de ses dires, son visage a changé du tout au tout et, au fond de ses yeux, il croit lire une étincelle d'espoir. Son cœur bat plus vite, quelque chose de totalement différent de la chaleur qui lui déchire les entrailles.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que ... Jusqu'à ce que tu me touches.

— Est-ce que ça signifie que tu me veux moi ?

 

Bon dieu. S'il le veut ? Il en est au point où il serait prêt à le supplier à genoux. Ses dernières limbes de volonté sont en train de s'effacer et il déteste ne pas pouvoir résister plus à son caractère primitif. Alors le français fait vite. Il plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Harry et va directement trouver sa langue. 

Il s'arrange pour recommencer à l'embrasser au plus vite mais il est stoppé car l'anglais se recule, un air étrange dans les yeux. C'est du doute en fait car il ne veut pas être l'auteur d'un union bâclé, non-voulu, avec ses sentiments qui pétillent dans sa poitrine.

 

— Ce n'est pas un réponse.

— Tu crois ... vraiment que je n'aurais pas usé de mes dernières forces ... pour te repousser si je ne t'avais ... pas voulu ? Réveille-toi,  _Alpha_.

 

C'est un feu ravageur qui commence alors qu'ils perdent tous les deux toute retenue, se déshabillent, ou plutôt arrachent leurs vêtements. Vite. Se découvrir. Vite. Tout savoir de l'autre, le connaître au plus profond d'eux-même.

La bouche de l'attaquant parcoure tout son corps, mordille. Il se contente de griffer et d'embrasser. Il est passif sans trop l'être. Il est un brasier. Il ne retient aucun son, aucun gémissement, rien. 

Quand le blessé glisse ses doigts dans son antre déjà lubrifié, il se contente d'écarter encore un peu plus les jambes, un soupir d'aise quitte ses lèvres. Un flash de lucidité au milieu de la tempête le fait tenter de dire.

 

— Harry, ta- 

 

Il se fait couper une fois par un baiser.

 

— Ta chevi-

 

Il finit par arrêter d'essayer et de s'abandonner au plaisir après s'être fait interrompu plus de trois fois, il a arrêté de compter. 

Finalement, Kane entre en lui. C'est énorme. Ses sensations semblent se décupler et il se sent enfin bien, complet. Les coups de reins sont brutaux. Il subit beaucoup mais il prend un bonheur évident à chaque mouvement. Ils sont alignés, en extase, unifié. 

C'est presque comme s'ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps. Ce moment. Ils atteignent le point culminant avec des râles qui se brisent et des respirations qui s'essoufflent entrecoupées de baisers brûlants. La jouissance est proche.

Mais il manque quelque chose. Hugo le sait, il le veut aussi. Plus que tout. Il veut être sien, il le veut si fort. Une chose qui perce le brouillard.

 

— Mords-moi.

 

L'éclat dans les yeux de Harry le fait l'apercevoir au-delà des rôles qu'ils ont. Il n'y a qu'eux-deux en cet instant précis. C'est magnifique. La poigne du plus jeune est forte sur son cou mais étonnamment douce. Il laisse échapper une exclamation surprise quand il sent sa langue lécher le contour avec passion.

Puis, un geste. Les dents creusent dans sa chair. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il ne se retient plus et jouit. Ancré en lui, il sent la queue de son amant se contracter et le nœud, plus formé, qui les unit pendant des instants si longs et pourtant si courts. 

Il se relâche, épuisé. Son anglais ne tarde pas avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés, un bras toujours passé autour de lui. Il prend un instant pour calmer sa respiration laborieuse tandis que son coéquipier a un petit rire douloureux.

 

— C'était génial mais ...

 

Il se tend quelques instants, surpris que quelque chose n'aille pas. Un peu de peur se glisse dans sa poitrine.

 

— ...J'ai un peu mal à la cheville.

— J'ai essayé de te prévenir ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de t'appuyer dessus !

 

Devant l'air réprobateur du capitaine, Kane se ratatine un peu, comme honteux. Il en profite pour descendre un peu et regarder la blessure. Heureusement, cela ne semble pas gonflé.

 

— Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. 

— Je vais bien, cap', je te jure. J'espère revenir pour notre finale.

— Je vais tout faire pour qu'on puisse la jouer. Et la gagner. Alors reviens-moi vite et en forme.

 

Même si Lloris est un peu soulagé, il ne se détend pas entièrement. Ses paroles sont sincères. Il se soucie profondément de son amant. Bien sûr que c'est plus que de l'amitié. Et son alpha, sentant quelque chose qui le dérange, lui embrasse doucement le front avant de lui offrir, son regard rivé dans le sien;

 

— Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais je t'aime. Plus que nos conditions. Je m'en suis toujours foutu. Je ne vois que toi.

 

Peut-être parce que c'est les paroles qu'il a toujours voulu entendre que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

 

—  Pareil, Harry. Je t'aime.

—  Et je veux aussi qu'on gagne. Ensemble.

 

C'est une promesse qui est incertaine, quel futur leur est réservé ? Mais ce qui est plus sûr c'est que la prochaine fois qu'ils joueront ensemble, ils entreront sur le terrain, Hugo n'appartenant qu'à Harry et Harry n'appartenant qu'à Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que vous avez tous autant aimé lire cet OS que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !


	14. J'ai attendu (Sergio x Gerard)

Remarquer la drôle de relation entre les deux espagnols n'est pas si difficile si vous voulez l'avis d'un français assez proche d'eux pour être l'un ami d'un, j'ai nommé Ousmane. D'ailleurs, Luis ne lui a jamais donné de réponse à ce sujet, ce grand méchant !

 

Peut-être parce qu'ils sont trop proches justement, Sergio a commencé à y croire. C'est assez facile. Gerard prend tellement soin de lui qu'il a l'impression que c'est son petit-ami. Problème, il ne l'est pas. Arrangez ça de toute les manières possibles, ça reste comme ça.

Alors il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux envers les personnes trop proches de son ami. C'est instinctif, possessif et ridicule car, encore une fois, Gerard ne lui appartient pas. Mais bon, si les regards pouvaient tuer...

La majorité des joueurs barcelonais seraient morts et enterrés à l'heure qu'il est. Propos qui est aussi plutôt véridique pour les joueurs de l'équipe espagnole.

Les moments qu'ils y ont passé ensemble étaient si ... magiques ? Il essaie de ne plus y penser depuis que Piqué a pris sa retraite. Ça lui fait beaucoup trop mal. C'est comme s'il avait une plaie ouverte qu'il n'arrivait pas à refermer.

Le croiser seulement pendant les matchs entre leurs équipes, en tant qu'ennemis, ou aux rares fêtes ou moments qu'ils s'accordent ensemble n'est pas assez. Mais il ne se fait pas d'illusion, ils ne porteront plus jamais le même maillot.

Est-ce qu'il en a pleuré ? Malheureusement pour son honneur, oui. Il ne l'a jamais dit évidemment, jamais avoué. Sergio reste Sergio après tout. Et que serait-il sans sa stupide fierté et son entêtement infini ? Beaucoup de choses en réalité.

Geri fait ressortir le meilleur de lui. Le pire aussi. Il est l'un des rares à pouvoir le calmer. C'est de l'amour ça ? Urgh. Il se questionne beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

 

— Non, sérieusement ? Bien sûr que tu aimes Piqué !

 

Il sursaute et se tourne vers Luka qui vient d'arriver. Il ne l'a pas entendu bien entendu. Mais comment est-ce qu'il sait ce à quoi il est en train de penser ?

 

— C'est écrit sur ton visage. Puis c'est pas difficile vu qu'on est à deux heures d'un Classico.

— J'aurais pu penser à d'autres choses. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais en train de penser à Piqué en particulier. Puis, comment ça je l'aime ?

— Comme si vous n'étiez pas trop évidents aux yeux de tous.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

 

Il grogne légèrement, se tourne. Il n'est pas nerveux à l'idée de revoir Gerard. Pas du tout. Et il ne l'aime pas. Quelque chose sonne définitivement faux dans son raisonnement, il ne sait pas quoi.

 

— Allez, capitaine, ne sois pas comme ça.

 

Raphaël a un sourire conciliant sur son visage et passe un bras autour de ses épaules dans l'espoir de le canaliser un peu.

 

— Tu ne penses pas que ça a assez duré comme ça ? Ça ne sert à rien de te mentir à toi-même. Si tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes. On s'en fout.

 

Le français est toujours aussi tempéré et unique en son genre. Il soupire doucement.

 

— La chose qui compte maintenant c'est ce que tu vas décider de faire. Tu devrais aller le lui dire.

— Le lui dire ? Ben voyons, vous êtes pas sérieux ? Je vais pas-

 

Les regards appuyés que lui envoient ses deux coéquipiers lui montrent à quel point ils sont parfaitement sérieux. Il sait qu'il doit le faire en réalité. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Toujours.

 

— Et si ça se passe mal ? Et si il ne m'aime pas ?

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien qu'il t'aime, il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde.

 

Ramos rougit et prend son visage dans ses mains. C'est embarrassant. Super embarrassant. Parler avec eux-deux de sa vie amoureuse a toujours été l'une des dernières choses qu'il voulait faire franchement.

 

— Vous dites n'importe quoi.

— On est concernés par ton bien-être, Sese. D'abord parce tu es notre capitaine mais surtout parce que tu es notre ami.

— C'est pour ça qu'on veut que tu ailles lui dire. Ne t'en sens pas obligé. Mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion.

 

Il sait que ses amis ont raison. Il doit y réfléchir. Alors il reste un moment sur le banc tandis que les deux autres madrilènes sortent du vestiaire après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule de manière réconfortante.

 

**Ellipse du match~**

 

Sergio est certainement anxieux. Bon, ils ont perdu mais il n'en a même pas trop protesté. Tous ceux sur le terrain ont été surpris de sa passivité, se demandant où était passé le capitaine du Real Madrid agressif et dynamique de d'habitude.

Pas de sa faute. Il a beaucoup réfléchi. Il y avait beaucoup à faire. Il a failli se décourager mais après un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Luka et une tape dans le dos de Raphaël, il y est finalement allé.

Il n'attend pas trop longtemps devant la porte car Gerard sort le premier. Quand ce dernier le voit, il a un air plutôt soulagé sur le visage mais ses propos ne semblent pas suivre ses émotions.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Protester contre les buts du match ? Insulter les membres de mon équipe ?

 

C'est presque comme si le barcelonais cherche à rallumer son tempérament de feu si absent les 90 minutes précédentes. Mais il hausse les épaules, ne se souciant même pas de la pique. À ce moment précis, son ami laisse tomber le masque pour afficher un visage inquiet.

 

— Ça ne va pas Sergio ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Non. Non, j'ai juste ... besoin de te parler seul à seul.

— Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Ne pas se rater, ne pas se rater.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers le plus grand et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous son contact, Piqué semble s'être figé. Quand il se détache, il attend une réaction.

Tout ce qu'il a de la part de Geri, c'est un regard ébranlé avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille rapidement, trop rapidement.

Du vide. Ses espoirs sont tous écrasés, brisés. Son cœur aussi. Pourquoi y croire ? Pourquoi l'avoir cru. Cela ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. Il pensait tellement que son ex-coéquipier partageait ses sentiments après tous les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble...

Est-ce qu'il a toujours été le seul à ressentir ça ? Bordel, ça fait si mal. Il a envie de s'effondrer.

Chancelant, il parvient à regagner son vestiaire et ce n'est que là-bas, face aux expressions inquiètes de ses coéquipiers qu'il se rend compte qu'il est en train de pleurer. Il s'écroule dans les bras de Raphaël et Luka.

 

— Sese ? Qu'est-ce qui ...?

— Il ne m'aime pas. C'était une terrible erreur. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer ? C'est si idiot.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis désolé, Sergio. Tellement désolé, je pensais que ça allait bien se passer.

— Repose-toi d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger. On va .. On va t'aider.

 

Il a tellement envie de croire à ces belles paroles. Il serait prêt à croire à n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'est pas vrai et il le sait au plus profond de lui. Tout va s'empirer au fil des jours. De toute manière, il est déjà en train de tomber de plus en plus bas.

Plus rien ne peut le rattraper.

Même piétiner ce qui reste de son cœur, de sa fierté ne le change pas. Peu importe le nombre de messages et d'appels qu'il envoie à Gerard, il n'a aucune réponse. Au prochain événement auquel ils se rencontrent par hasard, ça devient évident qu'il l'évite au moment où il ne vient même pas le saluer.

Il va mal.

De plus en plus mal.

Luka et Raphaël viennent, essayent de l'aider, de le sauver. Il s'enfonce encore. Il les repousse. Il arrête de s'entraîner car l'effort le tue. Il n'arrive plus à jouer sans faire de malaises. Il fait des crises d'angoisse. Il ne mange presque plus. Il est mort de l'intérieur d'avoir perdu ce lien fort de plus de dix ans.

Pourtant ses deux amis ne se découragent pas. Ils essaient toujours plus et refusent de l'abandonner alors au final il se laisse sombrer dans leur bras.

 

— Je n'arrive plus à vivre ...

 

C'est ce qu'il leur murmure à l'oreille et devant ça, les deux esquissent des mines désolés, le regard grave. Ils lui chuchotent toujours des douces promesses à ses oreilles. En réalité, ils n'ont pas besoin de le faire, leurs yeux parlent pour eux. Tant de choses en un contact.

Sergio aimerait pouvoir le faire, vraiment. Il voudrait pouvoir s'en remettre et prétendre que tout va bien, qu'il s'en fiche. Il a essayé de le faire. Ça n'a jamais marché. Il attend d'être guéri, il attend d'oublier.

Les semaines passent puis un mois. La presse parle aussi. Suppose des choses. Mais ne peut rien confirmer puisqu'il est absent du monde et que leur coach refuse de s'exprimer dessus.

Et un jour, ça se produit.

Un miracle.

Il se souvient s'être endormi dans les bras confortables de son coéquipier français avec en fond leur partenaire croate parlant de quelque chose par rapport à Cris-

Mais au réveil, les deux ont disparu. Il y a Gerard à leur place. Son premier réflexe est de se relever brusquement sur ses coudes et de lui jeter un regard noir.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage !

 

Il déteste le fait que sa voix soit si rauque, si instable et fragile. Il ne veut pas paraître faible face à celui qui l'a terrassé.

 

— Non, Sese, je vais prendre soin de toi.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

 

Le barcelonais soupire, l'air attristé par son entêtement et se lève. Il pense un instant qu'il va l'écouter et, déçu, il se rallonge. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de placard de ce qu'il pense être la cuisine. Il entend son estomac gargouiller. Tant pis.

Il est sûr que son ami finira par se lasser de toute façon. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi ce dernier est venu, la dernière fois il l'a pourtant repoussé. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de l'état dans lequel il l'a laissé ?

Le madrilène se traîne jusqu'à la salle d'à côté et une odeur incroyable lui parvient au nez. Piqué a enfilé un tablier et le voir cuisiner, sifflotant, le fait rêver. Il a tellement voulu que ça arrive, pouvoir passer sa vie à ses côtés ... Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Malgré le bon fumet, il mange peu, n'en ayant plus l'habitude. À cette vision, son ancien coéquipier fronce les sourcils.

 

— Mange encore un peu.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Non ! Tu ne comprends vraiment pas !

 

Il quitte précipitamment la pièce, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère qui lui paraît être devenue étouffante. Geri le retrouve finalement assis à l'extérieur, sur sa terrasse, la tête dans ses bras.

 

— Pourquoi tu es venu ?

— Raphaël m'a prévenu via Samuel.

— Si tu es venu juste parce qu'ils te l'ont demandé, tu ferais mieux de partir.

 

Il est plein d'amertume.

D'abord silencieux, le plus grand passe, à sa grande surprise, un bras autour de ses épaules et se rapproche plus près de lui. Une légère rougeur passe sur ses joues à ce contact. La chaleur qui émane du garçon à ses côtés est réconfortante. Cela semble atteindre son cœur brisé pour la première fois depuis le Classico.

 

— Tout dépend de toi, Sergio. Tu peux le faire mais c'est ton mental qui t'en empêche.

— Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai attendu, Geri. Trop attendu. Tu n'as jamais rien dit, jamais répondu. Tu m'as abandonné.

 

Encore une fois, Gerard ne répond rien et se contente de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Son regard est rivé loin dans l'horizon. Ramos se demande ce à quoi il pense, pourquoi il est toujours aussi discret. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas rejeté clairement mais a préféré l'ignorer pour revenir aujourd'hui ?

 

— On y arrivera, murmure finalement son ami à son oreille. Ensemble. Je serais là pour toi.

 

Ils restent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, à profiter du déclin du soleil sans rien dire, tous les deux et pourtant si seuls avec leurs pensées.

Ils n'ont peut-être pas les mêmes préoccupations. Ce qui est sûr c'est que le plus jeune tient sa parole puisqu'il ne le quitte pas du reste de la journée. Ce n'est que tard le soir, alors qu'ils sont allongés sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, qu'il se questionne enfin.

 

— Tu restes pour la nuit ?

— Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

— Donc si je te dis que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, tu vas rester pour toujours ?

 

Il pousse sa chance trop loin au travers de cette taquinerie, il le sait. Ce qu'il prévoit moins, c'est que Piqué tourne la tête et réponde :

 

— Sûrement.

 

Sur le coup, il pense l'avoir rêvé. Quand il réalise ce qui a été dit, il fourre son visage dans le t-shirt du barcelonais pour l'empêcher de voir le voir. Il sait qu'il rougit, ses joues sont si chaudes.

 

— Ça va, Sese ?

— Urghh... Tais-toi, Piqué.

 

Le sourire satisfait de son ancien coéquipier ne lui échappe pas. Il a l'impression que le bras fixé autour de sa taille se resserre mais il n'arrive pas à dire si c'est son imagination ou non.

Petit à petit, au fil des jours qui passent, leur lien réapparaît. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais disparu justement. En tout cas, leur entente se concrétise, lui rappelant les moments où ils jouaient ensemble.

Sergio va mieux. Son état s'améliore tout comme leur relation. Il pourrait presque oublier qu'il l'a embrassé, presque oublier qu'il a été ignoré pendant un long mois. Presque. Il y a une fissure de son cœur qui ne peut être réparée par une amitié aussi belle soit-elle.

Ils continuent d'être en contact mais ils finissent par se séparer, arrêtent de vivre ensemble et leur joyeuse routine se termine. Il en est triste. Au plus profond de lui, il pleure. Mais il regarde Geri s'en aller en lui souriant et en lui faisant une accolade chaleureuse sur fond de blagues.

Quand il se retrouve seul sur le perron de sa maison, il se demande ce qu'il espérait et comprend que peu importe l'évolution de leur relation elle ne dépend pas de lui. Il a déjà essayé et ça a échoué. Alors il attend. Il attend toujours quelque chose, un signe peut-être.

Il regagne son canapé, ce même canapé où ils étaient encore assis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à regarder une série peu mémorable et à rire il y a quelques jours. Il effleure ce souvenir du bout des doigts, souhaitant pouvoir le revivre.

Ou effacer le goût amer que cela lui a laissé dans la bouche.

C'est dommage. Il sait qu'il ne retombera plus jamais aussi bas. Il ne veut juste pas que ça n'entache les beaux moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Mais quand même il-

Il a envie de pleurer l'absence du plus grand.

C'est à peu près à cet instant-là, alors qu'il s'allonge sur le divan, laissant ses pensées chercher un moyen de le distraire, que son téléphone vibre.

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Ne prétend pas ne pas me manquer, je sais que je te manque déjà. Tu es trop mauvais pour mentir. Arrête tout de suite de te morfondre._

 

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il se retrouve à être ébahi que le plus jeune le connaisse aussi bien. Rassuré aussi. Son cœur se réchauffe.

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Faux. Tu ne me manques pas du tout._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Tu devras bien l'admettre un jour._

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Tu es à l'aéroport ?_

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Ouais, j'embarque dans dix minutes._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Ça va me faire bizarre de retrouver ma maison._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Ou du moins d'être seul dedans._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Merde, Sese, tu me manques._

 

Un espoir se faufile doucement dans sa poitrine, pansant la dernière blessure ancrée en lui. Il ne veut pas se faire des idées mais il sait que beaucoup de choses sont sous-entendues rien que dans le fait que Gerard soit le premier à abandonner sa fierté.

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Toi aussi._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_On va se revoir au prochain Classico ?_

 

À **~Geri...** ❤️

_Si le coach me laisse rejouer ..._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Il le fera. Tu tiens à me voir non ? Alors prouve-lui qu'il doit te reprendre sur le terrain._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_En plus, je devrais te dire quelque chose ce jour-là alors sois présent._

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_C'est quoi ?_

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Je dois monter dans l'avion, on se reparle plus tard ?_

 

À **~Geri...** ❤️

_D'accord. Bon voyage !_

 

Oui, sa question s'est faite totalement éclipsée mais il mentirait en disant qu'il n'est pas curieux.

Quelque part, au fond, il en attend beaucoup. Soupire puisque ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il reste un amoureux déçu après tout. Le madrilène se relève doucement et prépare son retour.

À l'entraînement le lendemain, il y a de l'émotion, énormément d'émotion. Ses coéquipiers le retrouvent avec soulagement et la plupart le serre dans leurs bras.

Raphaël et Luka sont les derniers et les plus soulagés. Il leur est reconnaissant de leur soutien, il ne peut que l'être après tout. Dans leur étreinte, il sait qu'il a des choses à dire.

 

— Désolé. Et merci.

— Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Tu es notre ami, tout ce qu'on a fait était normal.

— Te revoir de nouveau ... c'est un soulagement. Prends soin de toi à partir de maintenant d'accord ?

 

C'est sans compter à peu près tous ses coéquipiers qui lui tiennent un même discours. Sa gorge se noue. Il est ému, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

En pratique, son jeu a un peu perdu de vivacité et de techniques. Il devrait être prêt pour le Classico mais cela reste très intensif pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas rentré sur un terrain depuis un bail.

Il prend une bonne douche après. Son retour aux vestiaires le fait doucement sourire quand il allume son téléphone.

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Pas trop dur la reprise ?_

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Je pense m'en être bien sorti. Je serais là au Classico._

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Bonne nouvelle alors, le papy que tu es aurait pu ne jamais s'en remettre._

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Le papy ? Au dernière nouvelles, je n'ai pas pris ma retraite nationale moi._

 

Comme il n'a aucune réponse, il en vient à s'en inquiéter. Il avoue avoir été piquant, il espère que son ancien coéquipier ne lui en veut pas.

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire ça._

 

À  **~Geri...** ❤️

_Tu m'en veux ?_

 

 **~Geri...** ❤️

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est la vérité. J'ai quitté l'équipe nationale._

 

Ils n'en ont pas reparlé. Est-ce qu'ils devraient en reparler ? Ramos n'a aucune réponse à cette question qu'il se pose. Il rentre chez lui en voiture et par erreur et surprise refuse l'appel du barcelonais quand ce dernier apparaît en Bluetooth sur sa voiture. Il peste contre lui même.

Quand il est finalement arrivé chez lui, il jette négligemment son sac dans sa chambre et rappelle son ami.

 

— Allo ? Désolé, j'étais dans la voiture, je ne voulais vraiment pas. J'étais sûr que-

—  _Calme, Sese, ça va, je ne suis pas fâché ou quoique ce soit._

 

Il y a un petit silence entre eux où Gerard a un petit rire tout mignon qui le fait sourire. Puis il prend une grande inspiration.

 

— Je voulais te parler de ta retraite. J'ai le sentiment qu'on n'a pas assez parlé à ce propos. Je dois te dire ...

 

Il déglutit.

 

— Tu me manques tu sais ? Sur ce point-là aussi. Ça me manque de ne plus jouer du tout avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un vide dans l'équipe et c'est impossible à combler. Et je ... merde. C'était si injuste que tu partes après notre défaite. Tous ces moments où on pouvait se retrouver ensemble, autre qu'en tant qu'ennemis, qui n'arriveront plus jamais. Ça fait mal d'y penser. Tous ces souvenirs ...

 

Il y a un sanglot qu'il n'arrive à refouler et qui éclate dans sa gorge. Il repousse les larmes pour l'instant.

 

—  _Sergio, tu pleures ?_

— Désolé. C'était idiot de ma part de dire ça. Je suis trop émotif.

—  _Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Ça a été une décision dure de vous quitter, de te quitter. Je sais qu'on a passé de bons moments. On a été au sommet du monde. Mais même sans l'être, c'était incroyable, je ne l'oublierai pas._

 

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Il prend une respiration plutôt violente pour se calmer et observe par la baie-vitrée le soleil se coucher tout doucement, perdant ses nuances rouges pour un bleu sombre.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur sont bien plus clairs, plus que le ciel en journée. De si jolis yeux ...

 

—  _Sergio ? Tu es toujours là ?_

— Oui, oui, je ... je vais te laisser. Salut.

—  _Oh. Au revoir._

 

Il laisse tomber son téléphone à côté de lui. Cette conversation a ravivé des souvenirs douloureux. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Si Piqué ne l'aime pas comme il l'aime alors ce n'est pas la même chose.

Les jours passent et les entraînements défilent, il regagne petit à petit en force. Les messages, il continue d'en échanger avec son ex-coéquipier même s'ils ne s'appellent plus. Peut-être qu'il guérit ?

Puis le madrilène tombe sur des photos de lui avec Shakira, côte à côte, et la jalousie prend le dessus. Il sait qu'il est jaloux. Il sait que les deux sont supposés être séparés mais il ne peut s'en empêcher, la rage et la tristesse sont dans son esprit.

Nope. Il n'a toujours pas oublié. Merde. Il laisse parfois les regrets se dissoudre autour d'un verre d'alcool. Parfois. Il sait que ça n'efface pas ses problèmes donc ça ne sert à rien.

Le Classico arrive plus vite que prévu; il aurait voulu pouvoir se préparer mentalement. Il décide de prendre les choses comme elles viennent et arrive à leur stade ni premier ni dernier. Il se change assez rapidement et surprend les regards de plusieurs de ses coéquipiers sur lui.

 

— Ne nous en veut pas. Comprend juste qu'au dernier Classico ... il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. On est inquiets, c'est tout, déclare doucement Luka.

 

Il fait la moue. C'est censé être le capitaine et, bien qu'il ait eu un mois difficile, son rôle est important. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être un poids pour son équipe.

 

— Allez, hop, dehors ! On a un match je vous rappelle, l'échauffement va pas se faire tout seul !

 

D'un coup et d'un seul, le vestiaire semble se ranimer et tous les joueurs affichent des regards confus ou fiers avant de se ruer dehors.

 

— Allez, capi, c'est bien de faire des discours mais faudrait donner l'exemple ! Le taquine, moqueur, Raphaël avant de sortir à son tour.

 

Il jette rapidement son téléphone dans son sac et s'empresse de les rejoindre. Plus tard, il entre sur le terrain avec le brassard de capitaine autour du biceps et ça n'a jamais eu autant de signification à ses yeux qu'à ce jour. Il n'a pas peur, pas honte et il revient de loin.

 

**Ellipse du match~**

 

1-1. Il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Le résultat est meilleur qu'au dernier Classico au moins. Ils prennent un moment dans les vestiaires après le discours du coach. Il est le dernier à aller prendre sa douche. Enfin, il est le dernier tout court.

Mais il prend son temps. Il revient de la douche avec une serviette négligemment enroulée autour de ses hanches comme seul vêtement. C'est aussi là qu'il remarque Gerard assis sur le banc, l'attendant. Ce dernier se lève en le voyant mais déchante vite en voyant sa tenue.

 

— Je ... peux attendre dehors si tu veux ?

— Vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble en nationale ?

 

Il lui lance un regard blasé, presque évident, et le barcelonais semble s'empourprer un peu mais se rassoit. Dire qu'il n'aime pas le regard du plus grand sur sa silhouette alors qu'il se dénude pour enfiler ses affaires serait un mensonge. Il en a rêvé.

 

— Alors,  _Geri_ , qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

 

Il n'a toujours pas retrouvé son t-shirt et essaie tant bien que mal de mettre son jean alors qu'il se tourne vers son ami. Celui-ci semble toujours avoir le regard perdu quelque part entre le bas de son torse et son cou d'où descendent des petites gouttelettes venant de ses cheveux humides.

 

— Gerard ? Allez, qu'est-ce que-

— Tu ne comprends vraiment pas.

 

Ce sont des mots qu'il n'attendait pas. En quelques secondes, il se retrouve plaqué contre les casiers, surplombé par l'autre défenseur. Il déglutit fortement, prit quelque part entre un fort désir et de l'appréhension.

 

— Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas-

 

Ses mots sont coupés tout comme ses pensées quand les lèvres de Piqué s'écrasent contre les siennes avec violence, passion, faim. Oh. Il est pressé un peu plus contre le mur, nécessiteux, si nécessiteux. Puis, d'un coup, ça lui revient en mémoire et il repousse le plus jeune rapidement.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! siffle-t-il avec colère. Pourquoi tu profites de mes sentiments comme ça ? 

— Sese-

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ... Je ne veux pas t'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

 

C'est si douloureux. Sa poitrine lui fait mal à nouveau. Sergio n'arrive même pas à se calmer.

 

— Tu sais quoi, j'ai attendu pendant un mois que tu fasses quelque chose. Que tu m'offres plus qu'un regard froid et qu'une fuite. Puis tu es venu et ça n'a jamais été suffisant parce que tu n'en as jamais parlé, tu l'as ignoré. Mes lèvres contre les tiennes.

 

Les larmes débordent à présent de ses yeux et il ne peut pas se retourner par fierté. Il ne veut pas que son ancien coéquipier le voit pleurer. Mais ce dernier le contourne et le prend dans ses bras avec force. S'il résiste à l'étreinte au début, il finit par s'y laisser aller.

 

— Je ne savais pas quelle importance tu avais accordé à ce baiser. J'ai bien vu les conséquences. Je suis désolé, Sese, désolé. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime.

 

Et c'est quand il sent quelque chose de mouillé couler dans son cou qu'il réalise que Geri est aussi en train de pleurer. Ça lui fend le cœur. Ils restent pendant des minutes comme ça, à sangloter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

 

— Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.

 

C'est ce que le madrilène lui murmure à l'oreille. Quelque part, entre deux respirations lourdes et brisées, ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Quelque part, dans cette pièce où il n'y a qu'eux-deux, il réalise enfin.

La fissure sur son cœur qui n'attendait pas d'être réparée mais comblée. Un petit sourire vient se loger sur ses lèvres et il frotte doucement la joue de celui pour qui ses sentiments sont si forts pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes.

 

— Je préfère te voir comme ça, souriant, déclare avec tendresse Gerard.

 

Dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il y a tellement d'affection qu'il s'étonne de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il n'a fait qu'attendre une chose qu'il avait déjà. 

 

— On va chez moi ?

— Impatient de profiter de moi, Sese ?

— Maintenant que je t'ai, Geri, attends-toi à me supporter pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Liloubella pour les idées ! ;) Je rêvais d'écrire sur ce couple mais j'avais un peu peur de me lancer surtout que je ne savais pas quel scénario adapté. Le voilà ... l'un des derniers ships à avoir rejoint ma bibliothèque et auquel j'y ai consacré un écrit particulièrement long.  
> Nan, en vrai, ça m'a beaucoup trop plu de faire cette fanfiction sur eux ! Je les adore tous les deux alors ce pairing est juste ... ♥ Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu hein ! ^-^


End file.
